The Search is Over
by DreamLoveBreathe
Summary: Read and Find out! {Bosco/Faith Shipper} {some Alex/Davis}
1. Goodbye Fred

This is my first EVER fan fiction.   
Don't sue! I own nothing in retrospect of the show I mean. J There is more to come. Please Comment. And if you want to download the song in the this first chapter, its by…(Alison Krauss - I can let go now) I don't own the song either. Thank you for taking the time to read this. OH one more thing if you know how I change the song lyrics to italics please someone let me know. Thanks J  
  
*****  
  
"GET OUT!" She screamed! She had had enough, of his bullshit. She was not going to live under his conditions anymore!  
  
"WHAT?! I knew it!" Fred hissed. "You'd choose Bosco over your own Family, your own husband!"  
  
"Get the fuck out before I call the cops! I'm not choosing Bosco over you! I'm choosing, my sanity over you! I'm not going to watch you drink anymore, threaten me anymore, or fight with you anymore." Her yelling got more intense. "IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE YOU WALK BACK THROUGH THAT DOOR. She screamed as she threw his clothes into a few paper grocery sacks, with some personal belongings and shoved them at him.   
  
Fred stared at her. "Why are you doing this!" Fred growled. Then he decided to try a different approach and changed his tone… "I love you, Hon". Forcing a fake smile.  
  
Faith glared at him, anger building, her blood boiling. "If you loved me, you wouldn't of just, told me to fucking quit my job! That we're moving and that's that! You wouldn't of told me, I can never see Bosco again! Bosco is my best friend! If you loved me… You wouldn't drink a case of beers every night! If you loved me you wouldn't embarrass me in front of -HELL everyone".  
  
Fred was hurt, he felt tears threaten, He loved Faith he really did, but they were fighting all the time, he couldn't stop drinking, and he hated the fact that Bosco spent 8 hours a day alone with HIS wife. "But what about the kids… You'd put the kids through this? That shows what kinda mother you are!" Fred started calmly but quickly started Yelling at her again.   
  
She stared at him. "Fred, Emily and Charlie do not deserve to live this way either! You think I'm not thinking about the welfare of the kids, you're wrong! Emily even told me the other day, She wished we would get divorced because she and Charlie are tired of lying in there room at night, listening to me get yelled at by there drunken Father, every single fucking night!!! Things are not going to get better between us! We got married too young. The only thing good that every came out of this marriage, are in their beds, probably with Pillows covering there ears. So leave! Just leave, don't come back either! I'm tired of this, I can't handle it anymore. I want to divorce." Faith finished out of breathe, panting.  
  
He paused, absorbing everything that Faith had just said. It made him sad, but part of him knew she was right. "I do love you, but maybe you're right. But… Faith, before I step out that door, I want to think about if for a minute, and make sure that's what you want…" Fred paused, he had quickly sobered up, when they started fighting, He fought back tears, "…because Faith, if I walk out that door, I will never return. And I will fight you in court to get Full custody of the Emily and Charlie."  
  
"Fred…" Faith started softly, slowly, and choosing her words carefully. "I don't need anymore time to think about it. I've thought about it for months now. Its not like I walked in tonight, we got in a fight, and I just decided, Oh lets get a divorce. I know in my heart, we'd never be happy together, we both deserve a chance to find happiness, and no matter what, we're not going to find it with each other. The kids don't deserve to have two people, so unhappy together, staying together, fighting, and your drinking… Its wrong Fred. I'm sorry I *was* in love with you once." Faith's disposition changed again, "But you will have to fight me in court for custody of the kids!" She increased her voice. Shoving him the rest of his bags and belongings. "I'll pack the rest of your stuff up, when you have a permanent address, let me know and we're figure out how to get the rest of you stuff to you."   
  
"You're a bitch!" Fred yelled, fueled by his anger. "I knew you we're fucking that loser Bosco!"   
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "That's what it always comes back to. You yell and scream about Bosco, grow up, This has NOTHING in the world to do with him, and all to do with us--------Excuse me there is no more *us*. This is about you and me, and the fact that we can't and aren't going to live under the same roof anymore!" She was shaking, she wanted him gone, so she could break down and cry.  
  
"Ok… Faith…" He said defeated. "How are you going to tell the kids…?" He asked with only the tiniest bit of compassion…  
  
"I'll tell them tomorrow… I'm taking the day off, I'll tell them then." She said, desperately trying to stop her shaking.  
  
"Ok Faith, but please don't make them hate me." Fred said, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"They would never hate you, and I would never ever try to turn them against you." Faith said, soothingly… She didn't know this was going to be quite this hard, or that Fred would react the way he was reacting. But regardless… It was time they parted, they couldn't go on together. She didn't want to wake up 40 years from now, next to this man, who although she loved him because he was the father of her children, She wasn't in love with, and would never be… Not again, not ever. She smiled, one tear passed the guard and slide down her cheek. "Damn it" she said inaudibly under her breathe, As more tears threatened to fall.  
  
"Well ok Faith, at least we can end this without fighting." Fred walked over and took her hand and lifted it to his lips, and kissed it softly. "Goodbye Faith, you're right, things could never go back to the way they were the first few years."  
  
"Good bye, Fred", she blinked back tears. She watched him, turn with his bags in hand, and walk towards the Emily and Charlie's bedroom, he glanced in and saw Emily first, she was curled up in a ball with her headset on full blast, he walked over to her, sat on the edge of her bed, and took her headphones off gently. He kissed her forehead and said quietly "I'm sorry Emily," she mumbled in her sleep. He watched her for a few minutes and got up and walked over Charlie. Charlie was fast asleep, his hands secured a pillow placed over both ears. He repositioned the pillow, and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry Charlie, this is for the best though… You won't need to sleep with a pillow tucked around your ears, every again, at least not because of me and your mother. I love you Charlie", He whispered.  
  
"umm…Tell the kids… I love them, and I'll talk to them in a few days. When I've found a place to stay." Fred turned the knob of the door he had slammed so many times, he left the apartment, where his life as he knew it was gone. He wiped a single tear, and kept walking.  
  
*****  
  
He was gone, Fred was really gone. She slumped to her knees, in the middle of the living room, trying hard to control her sobs. She was crying, well crying is a understatement she was sobbing on the floor, curled into a ball. Suddenly she hear a song that was playing on the radio, the radio she had turned on in a attempt to cover their yelling at each other earlier, and shook as the words, sunk in…   
  
It was so right  
It was so wrong  
Almost at the same time  
The pain and ache  
A heart can take   
No one really knows  
But When the memories cling  
And take you there  
'Til you no longer care  
You can let go now  
  
She had thought long and hard about the decision, just like she had told Fred. Faith had made the decision alone, Bosco didn't even know what was going on. In fact she had been very quiet and distant from him the last few days. Why do I always push him away when I need him the most, she wondered, thinking about her Best friend.   
  
It's not right for me  
To cling to you  
Somehow I just needed time  
From what was to be  
It's not like me  
To hold somebody down  
But I was tossed high by love  
Almost never came down  
Only to land here  
Where no love is found  
And I'm no longer bound  
I can let go now  
  
She slowly regained control, walked to the hall closet and took out a warm blanket. Maybe I should call Bosco, she thought only briefly, then remembered him bragging earlier about going to some new bar with Davis tonight. I'm sure he's *busy*, with some leggy gorgeous blond, Faith sighed. Looking at the clock as she walked back to the couch, its 1:30 in the morning. Although she didn't doubt, if she needed him, or if he even thought she needed him, he'd rush right over. She didn't want to bother him.   
  
I can let go now  
  
She laid on the couch crying. She cried for the love she had many, many years ago, when her and Fred first got married, she cried for the thought that she now had to break the news to the kids, she cried tears of all emotions, deep down she was relieved though, the fighting would stop. She cried at the thought of sleeping in the empty bed, although Faith had stopped allowing Fred to get intimate with her months ago, when she first started to realize, maybe they can't work it out this time, that things will NEVER change.  
  
I can let go now  
  
She laid on the couch, watching each minute creep by, she sat there, listening to sappy love songs and sad songs on the radio, which made her cry even harder, but she did not turn it off. She felt the weight of the world had just been put onto her shoulders and that scared her. Finally around 4:35 sleep finally overtook her, she was exhausted both physically and mentally.  
  
I can let go now…  
  
*****  
  
Faith awoke the next morning, at 7am, she got up silently, trying not to disturb her sleeping children. She looks around for Fred, and remembered he was gone, and would not be coming back. That is what she wanted, she was without a doubt, but all the same, it still saddened her, they had shared a lot of memories here, both good and bad, she didn't want to live in that apartment any longer then she had too.  
  
She walked to the bathroom, her eyes were puffy, from crying, her next was sore from sleeping on the couch, and she was so tired, less the 3 hours of sleep last night was not enough. She splashed water on her face and sighed. She shut the bathroom door, and started the shower, she striped off her gray NYPD t-shirt and her jogging pants and hopped in the shower. She stood there letting the hot water pound on her body, trying to figure out how exactly she would tell her children what happen last night. "Maybe I should call Bosco…" She pondered, "he could help me, he could help me figure out something, I need support right now…" not caring she was talking to herself. "No… I'm alone now I have to start thinking for myself, and turning for support. I can do this alone." She smiled at the fact that she was alone in the shower alone, and talking to herself.  
  
*****  
  
"Sweethearts", Faith called into Charlie and Em's bedroom. "Time to get up."   
  
"MOM its 8:30! I was suppose to be to school a hour ago!" Emily whined.   
  
"Emily…" Faith started, starting to wonder if she should of called Bosco, "You and Charlie aren't going to school today, I have some stuff to talk to you guys about… Pretty serious stuff. Then after wards why don't we go see that new Disney movie coming out?"   
  
"Yippee! No school and a movie!" cheered Charlie, who had quickly woken up at the revelation of no school.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong! I know something's wrong, is something wrong with Dad!" Emily cried in a panicky tone.  
  
Faith sighed, there was really no proper place to tell them, or no proper time. So now was as good as ever. "Emily…" She said with a assuring smile, as she tried to figure out the words to say to her children, that sat in from of her with wide eyes. "…Charlie, every night when I get home from work, me and your dad, fight, its been like that for a long time. A very long time. I've been thinking for the last few months about if we're going to be able to pull the marriage back together. But lately I've realized its not going to happen. Me and your father love you guys very, very much, but we don't love each other that *way*, anymore. And its not fair to you guys, you guys should have 2 parents that live apart and are happy, rather then 2 parents that live together, and fight every night…, we got married to young, way too young, 17 actually… and started a family too young, I was only 18 when I had you Emily, and we just can't work things out, things change…" She paused letting what she said sink in. "so the best thing for everyone is if me and your father get divorced.". Faith finished, on the verge of tears.  
  
Tears rolled down, Emily's cheeks. "Mom… I know it's the right thing, because all you do is fight, but… I still can't stop crying."   
  
"Shhh… Its ok to cry Em…" Faith said holding both her Children tightly.  
  
"Are we ever going to see Dad?" Charlie said in a sob.  
  
"Of course! Charlie, Emily, you guys still have both of us, we are just no longer going to be sad every night and fight."  
  
"Who will we live with?" Emily asked calmly and no longer crying.  
  
"Well guys, For a few days, you may stay at Grammas. Because I have a lot to do… I'm going to fine us a new place to live." I'm going to have find a attorney, she added mentally. "After that, I'm not sure. If your father has a permanent place to live by then. We will switch off, He'll have you for the week, since I start my shift when you guys get home from school, and I'll have you on the weekends. But I haven't really talked to him much about all the details."   
  
"Oh," Emily sighed "ok Mom" She gave her mother a half smile.  
  
"Charlie, you ok?" She asked rubbing his back gently.   
  
"Ya Mom. I'm ok, I love you." he whined.  
  
"I love both of you, who knew you Emily at 12 and you Charlie at 8 would truly be so mature when if came down to this." Faith smiled a genuine smile. She had told them, and they took it much better then to be expected. "I'm going to go make you guys a big breakfast, then I'm going to call in work and take a personal day, so we can go see that Disney movie. Emily why don't you take a shower first. Then you Charlie"   
  
"Ok Mom" Charlie and Emily said at the same time.   
  
Faith walked out of there bedroom, she started making her children breakfast, she grabbed the movie times out of the newspaper, right outside her door, and picked up the phone and called the station, known as Camelot.   
  
******  
  
"Bosco! You're going to be with Gusler today!" Christopher said, with a gleeful smile. He knew Bosco disliked working with the inexperienced rookie.  
  
"OH No! Damn! Why? Where is Faith?" Bosco moaned. His annoyance at Christopher and the dread of working with Gusler all day, hid his worry for Faith. She never misses work, he whined inside. She was very quiet the last few days… He just figured, she was having PMS… He had asked if something was bothering her, but she kept saying she just had a lot of things she was thinking about.  
  
"She called in this morning. A emergency came up, she decided she needed to take a personal day."  
  
"Did she say WHAT the emergency was?" Bosco asked, with annoyance showing in his tone.  
  
"That's really none of your business Boscorelli, better hurry up before you're late to roll call… AGAIN" Christopher chuckled. He hated Bosco, and was not going to do him any favors, or make his life easier, ever.   
  
"Ass" Bosco said under his breathe. Walking quickly towards the locker to change before, Roll call. I'll call her on break, he rationalized quickly. He wondered why she hadn't called to let him know something was wrong, or at the least that she wouldn't be at work.  
  
*****  
  
"You see Faith? Davis? She never misses work" Sully asked his young partner.   
  
"Nope haven't seen her, but here comes Bosco" Davis responded.  
  
"He doesn't look to happy about her not being her" He whispered.  
  
Bosco walked over and took a sit. While the captain, gave the heads up, on what to look for today.   
  
"Where's your partner Bosco?" Sully asked in a low whisper.  
  
"Damn, if I know" Bosco snapped back.  
  
"Hey Bosco, since you seem to want to talk, You and Gusler, can look for this guy, killed two elderly women, crossing the street, didn't even slow down. Here's where we think he might be staying…" he continued.  
  
"Damn!" He said almost inaudibly, as he listened to the captain finish. He looked over to see Gusler watching the captain so intensely, listening to his every word. "Its going to be a LONG day" he moaned.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you guys like the movie?" Faith said, leading her kids, from the movie theater.  
  
"Yes it was great! Thanks Mom!" Charlie praised, the movie had taken everyone's mind of the past events of the day.   
  
"It was ok," Emily admitted not wanting to seem like she overly enjoyed a children's animated movie. She was going through that, *I'm not a kid anymore* stage. Which most preteens go through at 12 or 13 years old.   
  
"Well I'm glad you guys liked it. Wanna go see Gramma?"  
  
"Sure!" The kids both said at the same time. Which cause all three of them to giggle.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco's day was going horrible, the day dragged on so slowly, no action at all, the lead to where they thought the Hit and Run killer might have been turned out to be a waste of time. He was worried about Faith, he had tried calling her, every chance he got, but had only gotten voice mail. He was determined he was going to go over to Faiths apartment during dinner break.   
  
Gusler sat quietly for most the day. He knew Bosco was upset about something, and he also knew Bosco was not too fond of working with the young rookie. So he figured it might just be better to sit there quietly, and hope for some action to make the shift go quicker.  
  
*****  
  
Faith, Emily and Charlie, were sitting at Faiths mother's apartment. Oh the couch. "Sweethearts? Can you guys go lay down in Gramma's room for awhile, and watch TV? I have to talk to Gramma. For awhile." Faith asked with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Sure Mom," Emily smiled, "Come on Charlie lets go what the Simpson's!" She encouraged, seeing her Mothers plea.   
  
Faith's Mother and Father had been alcoholics, when her and Stanley were growing up. Faith had married Fred very young to get out of the situation. Things were better between her and her mother now. But it was still a strained relationship.  
  
"What's wrong Faith?" Her mother wondered out loud.   
  
Faith's eyes filled with tears, as she told her mother, the events of the night before.   
  
Nodded her head and hugged her. "Its ok Faith… What can I do to help? I know in the past… things weren't perfect but I'd like to make that up to you. How can I help you?" her mother asked with sincerity.   
  
"Will you take the kids for a week or two. While I figure this mess out? I've got to find a new apartment… I've got to call a attorney… god… how am I going to pay a attorney!" she realized.   
  
Faiths mother, walked to the other room leaving Faith standing in the middle of the living room alone. She quickly returned holding a small piece of paper with a name and phone number on it.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"She's a Divorce attorney, a good one too. Call her and tell her you're my daughter. I'm sure she'll work something out with you. She owes me a favor." She grinned at Faith. "See one less thing to worry about, and don't worry about the kids! I'd love for them to stay here for a week maybe two. I missed so much of you and Stanley growing up." She sighed sadly.  
  
Relief washed over her quickly. "Thanks Mom, I'm going to go talk to the kids and see what they say about staying here for awhile. I've already mentioned it too them. But I want to make sure they are okay with it."  
  
"Alright"   
  
She walked down the hall to her Mothers room, the kids had dosed off. On the bed, watching the Simpsons. Its really late… she thought, she had planned to drive them home to get some bags, but changed her mind when she saw them peacefully asleep. She smiled, and gently awoke the pair. They were excited to stay with Gramma for awhile. Faith of course promised to call them and come see them. "Gramma's going to pack your lunches, and get you guys to school, and pick you guys up from school." She went on…  
  
"No problem Mom!" Emily said, relaxed and comfortable. "This will be great! But please if Dad calls please let him know we love him, and would like to talk to him"  
  
"I love you Mom, Call me tomorrow… Promise?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Of course Sweeties! I'll see you guys tomorrow, when I drop off some clothes and a few movies" She promised.  
  
She hugged her children again. Then went to talk to her mother. Faith started listing off, school times, lunches, pick up times, ete… Emergency numbers…   
  
"Faith? You're only a few miles away from here, we both have phones if a problem arises. I want you to go home, and get some sleep! Call me if you need anything else and DON'T worry, the kids will be fine."  
  
"Thanks Mom, I… umm I love you." She smiled, it had been a LONG, long time since she had said those words to her mother.   
  
A tear slide down her cheek. "I love you too Faith,"  
  
*****  
  
Faith left and headed for her apartment, she looked at her watch… Bosco will be off soon. Maybe I should call him. She thought to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco had shown up at Faiths apartment hours ago, only to find the door locked and nobody home. It only worried him more. But he continued went back 55-David where Gusler was waiting.  
  
*****  
  
Faith got to her apartment, it was late, she went to check her messages, only to find a message from Bosco and one from Fred. Bosco had called wondering, why she wasn't at work and whining about how he was stuck with Gusler, she sighed and smiled, she could tell it was just a cover, he was worried. I'll call him tonight she promised herself. Then she listened to the one from Fred. He was staying with some guy from work, he wanted to say hi to the kids, and he was looking for a apartment, he didn't leave a number but said he'd call back tomorrow.   
  
She sat there awhile, trying to figure out if she should call Bos… Its 11:15 he would of got off work a 15 minutes ago… Suddenly she heard a faint knock on the door… 


	2. Perfect View

This is my first EVER fan fiction or writing.  
Don't sue! I wish I did, but I don't own crap.  
There is more to come.   
Please Comment.   
  
*****  
  
Faith heard a faint knocking at the apartment door.   
  
"Faith?" Bosco said, soft enough to not wake Fred or the kids, but hopefully loud enough for Faith to hear.  
  
At the sound of his voice, she smiled, and let her partner in.   
  
"Hi Faith!" He whispered full of delight and relief. He missed her today, he hadn't realized just how much until he saw her, she smile at him as he walked into her apartment.   
  
She laughed, "You don't have to whisper, nobody's here but me." she paused. "I was just going to call you, when I heard the knocking."  
  
"Really? Where are the kids and the jerk? And why didn't you call me if you weren't going to be work today?" He paused watching her expression go from happy to see him, to sad and then he watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Faith? Are you ok? Umm. I was just kidding, I'm not mad at you for not calling. I was just worried."   
  
"Nothings wrong Bos" She lied, close to sobbing. She walked over to the couch and sat down. He closed the door, and followed her to the couch, sitting down next to her.   
  
"Faith… What's the matter?" He urged. "I've been your partner for too long to not know your every emotion and expression, I can tell if something's wrong, You give me that little scrunched up face look. The one you're giving me right now." He stated, trying to get a smile out of her, concern in his tone, as he gave her a reassuring grin.   
  
"I'm divorcing Fred," she said quietly.   
  
Wonderful! Bosco screamed on the inside and then felt incredibly guilty. "I'm so sorry Faith. When did you decide this?" He question was filled with pure sincerity but was still rather pleased that Fred wasn't going to be around anymore, he disliked him, but more then that, Fred didn't deserve Faith, and he mistreated her. Fred was a no-good alcoholic, just like both her parents had when Faith and Stanley were growing up. Seeing her like this, close to sobbing, was killing him, Faith was a lot like himself when it came to emotions, she held it together. She's the only person in the world that can and does put up with his crap, especially at work. He thrives on her, although they argue a lot, he trusted her with his life, and would always be there for her.  
  
"I umm started thinking about it a few months ago, but in the last few days… I've realized, I'm not in love with him, I haven't been in a long, long time. All we do is fight…" she paused on the verge of breaking down into tears.  
  
Bosco slide closer to Faith, and slide his arm around her for support, she leaned her head on his shoulder, shaking, trying not to cry. "Is that why you've been so quiet the last few days?" asked, not sure if it was appropriate. One thing she had always told him is when something's wrong its better to talk about it, rather then bury it or ignore it.  
  
"Yes" came out as a whisper. She did want to tell him, she needed to tell him, she had wanted to last night, but was unsure if she should bother him. She just didn't want Bos to see her so upset. She was a cop, she was suppose to be strong, but Bosco was her friend, and they had gone through a lot of stuff in the past few years, many, horrible things had happen to them, Faith had cancer, a abortion, Bos had to arrest his brother, and 9/11, was the biggest, but there was much more, they got through it together. There were some great memories too… Although right now nothing came to mind.  
  
"Do you want to talk about what happen?" He asked, softly, he wondered why Faith hadn't called him last night, or talked to him about it in the past days, when she was so quiet.  
  
She regained control and started... "Last night, after you dropped me off here, I came into my apartment, and he had been drinking, but wasn't completely drunk. Anyway… He started yelling at me, telling me, that was my last night as a police officer, that I have to call work tomorrow and resign, that we're moving… far, far away. And that I was never to talk to you again." She said almost in a sob.   
  
"What a bastard!" Bosco growled.   
  
She finally gave in to her instincts, she cried and shook.   
  
"Shhhush" he cooed, as she drenched his shoulder in sobs. He hated seeing Faith this upset, it made him sick to his stomach.   
  
"…so I told him that it was over, for him to leave and never come back, he seemed so hurt and angry at the same time. He kept saying, I love you…" she continued crying. "…but the thing is, we're not *in* love. There's a difference Bosco. I didn't want him to be the one I woke up next to for the next 40 years of my life. I couldn't live with the fighting or the drinking. I don't love him and he doesn't love me the way I want to be loved either.." She whispered much more controlled, but still shaking.  
  
"I know you couldn't, I'm proud of you. You did the right thing, for you, for Fred, for Em and Charlie!" He said giving her a reassuring smile. "Is so hard for children to have to live in a house where there parents fight a lot. Trust me I know." He said tartly remembering his childhood.   
  
"He said goodbye to the children but they were asleep, then he left." She cried, more calmly.  
  
He held her closer. "You should of called me last night Faith" he whispered. "I would of came and been there for you, like you are always there for me".   
  
"Bosco, yesterday, you were bragging about going to some new bar with Davis, and I figured you picked up a girl or two, and were back at your place." She said coldly.   
  
He was taken back a bit by her statement. "Faith. That's hurtful. Not untrue but still…" He grinned. "…but Faith…" choosing his words carefully, his tone a hundred percent serious. "I don't care about any of those women…" He had had a few girlfriends over the years, since him and Faith had been partners, and he even loved one or two of them, but just as Faith was not *in* love with Fred, Bosco had never been *in love*, he never had the feelings that people in love talk about, the butterflies, the wishing you could be with them all the time, the unconditional love. "…you're my friend… umm… best friend actually. How could you doubt that I wouldn't be there the second you called me? No girl could ever come between us."   
  
"I didn't really doubt you'd be there. I just didn't want to bother you." Faith was no longer shaking, but she started to feel very comfortable in her best friends, strong arms, a little too comfortable like that's where she belonged, that scared her, and she pulled away.  
  
What? He wondered, as all of a sudden, his best friend, pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked finally asked.   
  
"Oh nothing Bos, I'm just not use to being such a basket-case. I'll be right back." She got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom, splashed water on her face and wiped her tears. She looked in the mirror, "Oh my god", she saw the puffiness from tears, combined with the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She washed her face quickly, dried it.   
  
*****  
  
Bosco sat alone in her living room, with his eyes closed. Thoughts running through his head… Faith deserves so much more then that Bastard could ever give her. Damn… He didn't even appreciate her.  
  
*****  
  
Faith walked into the room, only too see her partner leaning against the couch with his eyes closed. "Bos?"  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Sorry, I was just thinking. Do you feel better?" He questioned, patting the seat on the couch next to him, coaxing her to sit down.   
  
She sat down, she really didn't know why she felt weird around him all of a sudden. "I really look like crap, I've only slept two and a half hours last night, and have cried all day." She confessed. Her eyes were so filled with sorrow and embarrassment.   
  
"You don't look like crap, all I see standing in front of me is a incredibly beautiful women, who is going through something hard right now, and hasn't gotten much sleep." He said, his voice full of sincerity.   
  
"Bosco please…" She said rolling her eyes, "I'm not beautiful, even when I'm not going through a emotional crisis. I look like crap and I know it."  
  
He shook his head. "No you're wrong."   
  
"Fine, lets just change the subject, I'm going to have to go look for a new apartment, I can't live here anymore." She looked around sadly, too many memories, some good, a lot of bad." She sighed, she was getting so tired.   
  
"Hey, why don't I pick you up tomorrow, say ten, I'll take you to lunch, and we can drive around apartment hunting, before work. You are going to work tomorrow right? I don't know if I could deal with another day of Gusler!" He whined.  
  
She giggled, "aww come on, Gusler can't be that bad?"   
  
"You have no idea!" Bosco laughed back.  
  
"Umm… Do you really want to waste your time before work, helping me look for a apartment?" She would love some company tomorrow during the apartment hunt, but she didn't want him to feel pitied into going. Unable to sit up any longer because she was so exhausted… She laid down on the couch, settling down with her head in his lap.  
  
"Of course Faith. I wouldn't of suggested it, if I didn't want to. Why are you acting like you don't think I care about you or shouldn't care. Believe it or not, You are my best friend, and I enjoy spending time with you." he paused, "Oh! and the apartment building, next to mine was putting out signs for two apartments for lease, when I left for work today, we can drive over…" He remembered.  
  
"Thanks Bos… I don't know what I'd do with out you, and I don't' know, why I'm acting this way, you're my best friend too…" She interrupted then closed her eyes.  
  
He sat there not wanting to move, he could tell she had fallen asleep by her breathing. He looked down at her, she was so peaceful, so tired. He didn't want to wake her up, she needed sleep so badly. Gently without disturbing her, he stretched his arm reaching for the blanket, that was folded on the other end of the couch. He covered her the best he could, in the position he was in. He stroked her hair softly, and watched her sleep. "So beautiful" he whispered. He sat there for two hours, watching her sleep, he dosed off a couple of times himself.   
  
Finally he gently cradled her head in his arms, and scooted out from under her. He picked her up, and carried her to her bed room. He placed her on the bed, he covered her up. Watching her move slightly in her sleep, then for some reason, out of his control. He bent over and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight Faith, Sweet dreams". Before quietly leaving her and going back to the living room. What the hell is going on with me? I'm getting soft! Not to mention that's Faith! My friend Faith, my partner Faith. He shook his head. He looked at the couch, and he looked at the door. By the time he got home it would be 4am, he looked at the inviting couch again. And decided just to stay. Faith might need me, he reasoned, as he kicked off his shoes and laid down on the couch, pulled the blanket up to his chest. He quickly fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Faith awoke, slowly. She looked around, not remembering climbing in bed, or saying goodbye to Bosco for that matter. She looked at the clock and it read 11:35. "Whoa, I have to get up!" She said to herself quietly. She left her room, she heard the TV, walked down the hall past the bathroom, and saw Bosco sitting there watching TV. "You were suppose to be here at ten." She grinned.   
  
"Oh! Hey Faith," She had startled him, but he was happy she was awake. "I never left last night, I just slept on the couch, I wasn't sure if you'd need me, or would wake up and want to talk, plus it was so late… I hope its ok, I crashed on the couch…"   
  
"That's fine Bos. Hey, I don't remember… how did I get in my bed last night? I remember us talking, and I was laying on the couch and I guess I fell asleep…" She questioned.  
  
He smiled. "I picked you up, and put you there. I thought you needed a goods night rest. How do you feel?"   
  
She blushed, embarrassed that he had picked her up and placed her in bed. "Bos, you should of just woke me, I wouldn't of minded, but I feel much better today. Do you still want to go look at apartments with me, before work?"  
  
"Ready and waiting" He turned off the TV. And stood up.   
  
"Well I'm going to go hop in the shower and get dressed, first." Faith announced "…so you might as well watch TV for awhile." She grinned, she thought about making a little teasing comment about him joining her, but she decided against it, she had started having these strange feelings around him, although she blew them off, and told herself it was just because she was feeling vulnerable. She turned from him, muttering inaudibly to herself, how handsome he was in the morning with his hair ruffled up.   
  
"Ok, no problem, I took one when I woke up." He watched her walk away, down the hall, he tried to turn away, but he found himself… staring. "I need another shower, a COLD one. I'm really losing it!" he chuckled, but he had too admit, she did look hot, in a tight t-shirt, no bra and a pair of comfy jogging pants. He shook his head again, as if to remove the thoughts that were forming.   
  
*****  
  
Faith hurried in the shower knowing Bosco was waiting in the living room. She grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her, and quickly hurried out of the bathroom and towards her room. She dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.  
  
*****  
  
He smiled at her… "All ready?" Bosco questioned, seeing her come out of her bedroom, her hair was damp and down framing her face.   
  
"Sure, lets go. I'm glad you're here, I really didn't want to look for a apartment alone. It means a lot to me."   
  
"Faith, I'm glad I'm here too." he paused. "But if we're going to see a find you a apartment before work, we need to get going!" He laughed.   
  
*****  
  
"We have two apartments for lease." Stated Jill, a older women that was the manager of the building.  
  
They had searched for the last two hours, something was wrong with every apartment they looked at, either the price was too high, it was too small, in a bad area, too far from the kid's school or her work, the only place that was even remotely nice… she was really considering it… when a giant rat, crawled out from under the sink. They had also checked out Bosco's cousin Vinny, he didn't have a single apartment at the time, to rent. Finally they decided to check out the apartments next door from Bosco's building. "Well, can we check them out?" Faith asked wearily she was getting frustrated.   
  
"Yes of course, Mr. and Mrs..?" Jill paused waiting for a response.  
  
"We're not married," Faith replied.   
  
"We're partners at work, and very good friends" Bosco finished in a lighter tone, with a big goofy grin.  
  
"Aww that's too bad, you guys look cute together," she finished. "Anyway, lets go look at the apartments. Who is the apartment for?" She questioned looking at both of them.   
  
"Its for me, and my two children." Faith piped up.   
  
"Oh, then you're like these apartments…" the landlord continued, leading them to the elevator, and up to the floor "…this one is a two bedroom, nice light, very clean, and in your price range, both bedrooms are very large."   
  
Faith walked around. It was very nice. She didn't see any bugs or rodents, the bedrooms were nice.  
  
Bosco checked out the appliances. "This is nice Faith."  
  
"Yes but I want to look at the other apartment too." she agreed, then turned to follow Jill to the other apartment, on the other side of the building.   
  
"You are going to LOVE this apartment, it's the same square footage as the last one, but has three bedrooms instead of two…" she said unlocking the door, and letting the pair go in. "…one of the bedrooms is pretty large and then there are two very small bedrooms, which will work well for two younger children, its really the best you're find on your budget. Oh and this is the best part!" she coaxed Faith and Bosco into the bathroom and pointed to the large tub.  
  
"Look honey, its big enough for two!" Bosco nudged her shoulder, teasing her. His temperature began to rise slightly and he went on to check under the sink, and around the tub for soft spots or any other faults he could spot, he didn't see any.   
  
Faith smiled back, but couldn't help but blush at his comment. If he knew about these thoughts I've been having lately, he wouldn't tease me. She told herself, rather sadly, which surprised her.  
  
"I'm going to go get the paperwork on this apartment, in case you're interested. You guys continue looking around. I'll be back in five minutes." She gave them a reassuring smile and left.  
  
Faith walked through the apartment, and then into the master bedroom. She walked over to the window and looked out, 'not the greatest view' she made a mental note, as she stared into the open window, of the apartment in the building next door, directly in front of her. The apartment she was staring into looked pretty familiar, she felt guilty staring into someone's apartment, like she was invading the persons personal space but she couldn't turn away, then she gasped. "Oh my God! Bosco come quick!" She shouted, just loud enough to get him bursting into the room, full of concern. "LOOK!" she said, her hand coving her mouth as she almost burst out laughing.  
  
"What Faith? So what, You can put curtains up, for privacy, and the living room and the other two bedrooms, have windows facing the street." He said, not sure why she had gotten so upset. As he stared at the building, through the window. His building actually, then he realized what she had been talking about, that's was his apartment! His bedroom window and this apartments bedroom window where no more then 10 feet away. He doubled over laughing, Faith joined him.  
  
"I see you guys are enjoying yourself?" Jill commented and questioned at the same time, entering the room with papers.   
  
"That's my apartment," Bos pointed out the window, still laughing. Then turned to look at Faith, "What do you think Faith? Its cheaper then the old place! Its close to work, Em and Charlies school. Its in a ok area, and hey we're neighbors." He ended with a laugh.  
  
"I really like it, I think the kids will like it too. This is defiantly the one." She looked down at her watch. "Bos, its 2:15, we have to be at work in 45 minutes, and I'm starving."  
  
"You're right! But, I have a idea. We could go grab some a late lunch, both our uniforms are in the trunk of my car, we could come back her around seven pm? During our dinner break and you could fill out paper work."  
  
Faith nodded, "That's sounds great."  
  
"Wonderful!" Jill said in delight. "I've have all the paper work ready to go and be signed at seven 7pm…" she continued…   
  
*****  
  
"See we made it with three minutes to spare." Bosco boasted, buttoning up his uniform shirt.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, "Well, now I always know why you're late…" She finished with a grin. "Lets go." closing her locker she coaxed Bosco to follow her to roll call.   
  
*****  
  
"Boscorelli! Yokas! Glad you could join us today." Ragged the Captain sarcastically.  
  
"No problem" Bosco replied with equal sarcasm.  
  
Faith cringed at the use of her married name. She mumbled a apology and sat down in between where Bosco was taking a seat and where Sully was.  
  
He ignored the replies and started the roll call… "OK, This morning as some of you might have heard, three officers went down from the 53rd Precinct. Two of which are on life support in the intensive care unit of Mercy, the other one in surgery to repair a artery, all are critical." The Captain paused, giving the officers, who were just now hearing this information, time to soak it all in. "Two units were sent out too 10-30, robbery in progress, at the market on 4th and Broadway. When they got there, shots were fired, at the officers, no regard to anyone. Three went down, the suspect took off, the fourth officer, got a good description, considering the fact he was try to radio for help for 3 other officers that went down hard, he reported that the guy drove away in a old red Lincoln with a big crack on the back windshield, Hispanic, male, approximately 6'8", medium built, young guy, last seen wearing dirty khakis and a black t-shirt. Be on the look out for this guy or this car and don't forget, he is armed and dangerous, if you suspect you found the guy call for back-up, we want to make sure this bastard's caught. Be safe! Keep you eyes and ears open." He finished, then added… "Oh and Gusler, hold back a second."  
  
*****  
  
"Can you believe that? Bastard takes down three uniforms from 53rd and they can't even get one bullet in him?"  
  
"Bos… It was a automatic weapon, he had them down before they could even drawl their guns." She said soothingly. The roll call announcements had surprised Bosco and Faith, whereas most of the officers received phone calls or heard it on the news; they on the other hand, had been successfully finding an apartment for Faith.   
  
"Well, that asshole better pray it's not our unit that gets to him first!"  
  
Faith sighed. This was the Bosco she knew. The tough, kickassing, act now-think later kind of guy.   
  
*****  
  
The afternoon went by slowly, with two motor vehicle accidents and one domestic call. The afternoon turned into evening and Bosco radioed into the station that they were now taking their dinner break. The got to the apartment building at ten after seven. Bosco sat in the lobby as Faith and Jill finalized the lease agreements.   
  
*****  
  
Jill and Faiths conversation quickly turned from friendly professionalism to womanly chitchat like old friends.   
  
"So Faith… can I ask you a personal question? Since the apartment is finalized" Jill requested with a grin.  
  
"Umm sure I suppose." Faith returned a half smile, looking down at her watch; 7:35. She did not open up to people, especially people she just met, but she felt very comfortable with the older women who managed the apartment. "I have to get going in a few minutes though." she swallowed, nervous what the older women was going to ask.   
  
"What's the story with you and that gorgeous cop out there?" she paused… "I mean, he seemed like a sweet guy earlier, and I see the way you look at him, with that glint in your eyes. Is he married or something?"  
  
Faith's jaw dropped open, Was it obvious? "Umm… No he's not married…" she started with a uneasy laugh. "…Bosco's not the commitment type, he's more of the one night stand type." She shook her head before continuing. "…but I have been having these feelings around him lately… but even if I wanted to act on them, Its Bosco, he dates drop dead gorgeous young blonds, I'm 31, four years older then him, I have two children, and I'm far from gorgeous." She admitted.  
  
"Don't count yourself short, have faith," Jill smiled warmly at her own pun, and nodding towards the window.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco kept catching himself gazing at Faith, through the large window of the managers leasing office, inside the lobby. He could see her smiling ear to ear, she was beautiful especially when she smiled, he chuckled to himself. "What is wrong with me!" he once again, questioned himself inaudibly. He had watched her all day, all day he was stealing quick glances at her. He had never felt these feeling before, that had suddenly started washing through him, the feelings he got when he was around her, when she laughed, when she smiled, when she cried… and he wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but he did know one thing, it made him feel good, and it made him feel whole… 


	3. Misunderstandings

This is my first writing/fanfic ever, I'm not taken any writing classes or anything, except basic high school English. So please no flamers. Comments are welcomed. I own no characters, nor do I own anything in retrospect of the show Third Watch. (I wish I did though!) BTW the song is "She's like the Wind" I don't own it either.  
  
*****  
  
The evening continued just as slowly as it had stated, with two more domestic calls before eleven o'clock slowly crept around. They pulled into the Precinct's parking lot and headed for the station.  
  
"So... What do you want to do tonight," he paused waiting for her response. She just stared at him. "…Since we don't have work the next two days. Shall we start packing you up" Bosco finished as they changed into jeans and t-shirts.  
  
The smile he gave her, made her just crave him more. Why does he give me that smile and that glint in his eyes… why have I never noticed it before? And why is it affecting me like this now… She questioned herself silently. "Bosco that's really sweet of you … really. But I'm going to be okay, you don't have to be with me 24/7. Didn't Davis ask you to go to that bar with him? You've proven you are their for me when I need you, but I know you'd rather be out with some girl or bar hopping with Davis" she sighed softly.  
  
"Are you trying to say you're sick of me?" He asked half-appalled but in a joking tone.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "No Bosco, I'm just saying, go have fun. I don't want to bring you down or make you feel pitied into staying with me. I had fun today, but I know you'd have more fun with Davis. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She abruptly turned on her heal and walked out, before he could reply.  
  
He stood there and watched her go. He felt like he had gotten a punch in the stomach. What is her problem? He considered chasing after her. But really did he have a right to invade her space? 'Faith sees me as a friend… a friend who has never had a long-term relationship, she'll never see me as anything else.' Bosco thought sadly. Maybe I will go find Davis; I'll find someone to cheer me up. He felt anger and sadness overflow his emotions and he slammed his locker shut and quickly went to find Davis.   
  
*****  
  
"Hey Bosco, check out the brunette, she's been watching you for the last half hour."  
  
"Huh? What Davis?… oh the brunette, nice." He couldn't stop thinking of Faith. They had stopped by Faith's Mother's house the day before, and dropped off two bags backed full of clothing for Emily and Charlie, they loved seeing him, they called him Uncle Bosco. He adored them too. Then they had looked for the perfect apartment for Faith. They were having such a great day. Then she got so upset with him, because he assumed Faith would want to hang out after work. She even got Sully to drive her home. Home to that horrible apartment filled with memories of Fred.  
  
"What's the matter?" Davis sighed. "We've been in this bar for half a hour, look around, gorgeous girls everywhere, and you've sat there and nursed you beer for all of it. You want to talk about what's bothering you," annoyance over-powering the concern in his tone.  
  
"Hi, I saw you from the other side of the bar, my name is Kyri," the slightly drunk brunette flirted, interrupting the two officers.  
  
Bosco watched as Davis gave him a grin and backed away. "I'm going to go make a phone call," he lied.  
  
"Umm… hi… Kyri." Bosco responded. Looking at his beer, he didn't want to be here, at least not then.  
  
"So are you here with anyone besides you tall friend there," she nodded towards where Davis was talking to some blond.   
  
"Nope," he replied short and curtly. Generally he would take a girls forwardness and use it too his advantage especially one so beautiful, but he couldn't get Faith out of his mind, she was the one he wanted to be with.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful for me." She replied climbing into his lap and attempting to kissed him.  
  
"Kyri, you're a beautiful girl. But umm… I'm in love with somebody." Bosco groaned, pulling the girl off him. Without realizing what had slipped out of his mouth.  
  
"Then why are you here and not with her!" Kyri spat, embarrassed and drunk.  
  
Did I just say I was in love? He thought to himself with shock. Maurice Boscorelli in love? He chuckled to himself. "That's a very good question Kyri. Tell my friend over there I let." What am I doing? How can I be in love with Faith? Bosco shook his head sadly, and left the bar.  
  
*****  
  
"Faith, let me in!" He banged on the door. Finally after what seemed like a eternity, the door slowly unlocked and opened a few inches. Bosco waited a moment before pushing the door open, the rest of the way with his foot. He walked in to find Faith sitting on the floor surrounded by empty moving boxes. He carried a box of hot pizza in one hand a movie in the other.  
  
Faith looked down at here hands. She had sat there for over a hour, and had not packed anything, her eyes were puffy from crying.  
  
Bosco tossed the pizza and the video onto the nearby counter and walked over to her, he sat down on the floor and touched her arm. "Faith…? Tell me what's bothering you. Why did you get all pissed off at me and leave like that?" he questioned gently with a begging plea in his voice.  
  
She sat there, a tear ran down her cheek, she couldn't look at him. She didn't even know why she had acted that way, how could she give a explanation to him … she thought sadly. "What are you doing here?" she replied coldly, I thought you went with Davis, I saw you leave with him, while I was waiting for Sully to drive me home."  
  
"I did go with Davis, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, sitting here alone, in this apartment. I wanted to make sure you were ok." He tried to explain leaving some of the truth out of his statement, "umm, I thought you might be hungry so I picked us up a pizza and rented a movie." He grinned at her, "No porn I swear."  
  
"Bosco; I'm a cop. I don't need you checking on me, I'm fine." She replied curtly.  
  
"Faith! You're sitting here alone, you've obviously been crying, nothings packed. You're not fine! If you want me to leave then I will, but stop acting like I'm being a asshole because I care about you and worry about you." Their was more hurt in his voice then anger. He stood up ready to leave.  
  
She had started crying half way through his little rampage of a speech. She could hear the hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry Bos… Don't go…" was all she got out, between sobs.  
  
His heart broke and the little wave of anger inside him died. "I'm so sorry Faith, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said softly, kneeling down next to her. "Here get up, we're pack you up tomorrow. Lets eat this pizza and then we can watch the movie I brought over."  
  
Faith allowed Bosco to pull her to her feet. She didn't let go of his hands right away. She was standing so close to him, that she could feel his warmth radiating off his body. She was so caught up in his eyes.  
  
Bosco was not unaware of how close Faith was standing to him. It took every fiber in his body not to pull her into a tight embrace. He took a step back, dropped her hands and shook his head, to remove the thoughts that were forming. 'Faith doesn't care about me that way.' He grimaced at the silent battle he was having with himself.  
  
Faith watched him as he pulled away from her, she watched, as he shook his head in what she assumed was disgust. She couldn't help but feel instantly rejected. More tears threatened to fall. "Umm, I'm going to the bathroom," she said as smoothly as she could without falling apart.  
  
He looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact; he nodded his head and turned, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
He stood in the kitchen alone with the pizza. 'What did I almost do!?' he cursed himself silently. 'That's my best friend! And I almost took advantage of her trust. How can I be so stupid and selfish!' he continued cursing himself. 'If I screw up my friendship with Faith…' he trailed off the thought, he couldn't bare to even think his life without her in it.  
  
*****  
  
Faith turn the knob that locked the bathroom door. She was sobbing before her hand grabbed the nob of the shower, she turned it on full blast. "He couldn't even look at me…" she said to herself between sobs. "He was disgusted," she sat on the edge of the lid of the toilet. At least he's gone, she thought to herself, at least I don't have to face him, she sat there for forty minutes before deciding to take a shower. By then the water was ice cold, but she didn't care, she was numb, her sensory emotions were overloaded.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco sat alone on her couch, he knew she was upset with him. It was extremely late. He knew he should go, that she probably wanted him to go, but he could bring himself to leave. If he left he would be up the rest of the night, and not be able to sleep. He couldn't just leave with Faith upset. So he sat, watched a little TV and thought about what he would say to her.  
  
*****  
  
She stepped out of the shower and slide on her warm bathrobe, her eyes were still red and puffy, but the ice cold shower had made her feel a bit better.  
  
*****  
  
"Bosco?! She panicked, seeing him sitting there on her couch, watching TV. "Its almost 2am, I figured you left."  
  
"I didn't want to leave you like that. I'm sorry Faith. I'll leave" he stammered, trying the best he could to not get aroused by her dripping wet body, the bathrobe v-necked low and the robe itself was tied so tight it left very little to the imagination.  
  
"I'm sorry… umm… I was just upset about other things, I was feeling overwhelmed with moving I guess, I didn't mean to leave you out here, for so long." she lied. She was feeling overwhelmed but that was not the true reason she had hide in the bathroom for over a hour.   
  
He could tell she was lying through her teeth. "It's ok Faith, I was just worried," he said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier." he cringed awaiting her response.   
  
Her eyes flew to the ground. "You didn't upset me Bos… like I said I was just overwhelmed with everything else. Heat me up some pizza, I'm going to go change." She changed the subject and hurried towards her bedroom.   
  
"No problem Faith" Bosco called after her. He sighed sadly, 'man I really screwed up'.   
  
*****  
  
She changed into a oversized gray NYPD t-shirt and a pair of black boxers, she generally wore to bed. "Maybe I should just tell him to leave and I'll call him tomorrow." she said to herself quietly. Before heading towards the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
He sat the plate of pizza on the coffee table. He walked over to the stereo and flipped it on, waiting for Faith patiently. Sipping his now flat soda, before deciding to grab a fresh one.  
  
She's like the wind through my tree   
She rides the night next to me   
She leads me through moonlight   
Only to burn me with the sun   
She's taken my heart   
But she doesn't know what she's done   
  
Feel her breath on my face   
Her body close to me   
Can't look in her eyes   
She's out of my league   
Just a fool to believe   
I have anything she needs   
She's like the wind  
  
"Oh my god" he muttered, concentrating on the words of the song and not the tune.  
  
I look in the mirror and all I see   
Is a young old man with only a dream   
Am I just fooling myself   
That she'll stop the pain   
Living without her   
I'd go insane   
  
Feel her breath on my face   
Her body close to me   
Can't look in her eyes   
She's out of my league   
Just a fool to believe   
I have anything she needs   
She's like the wind  
  
'Ain't that the truth,' he thought sadly to himself, as he wiped a solitary tear off his cheek, and sat back down on the sofa. I've learned my lesson he thought coldly, this is what I get for using women, my whole life. The one I want, the one I need, I can't have.   
  
Just a fool to believe   
I have anything she needs   
She's like the wind   
  
He got up and shut the stereo off angrily. He was mad at himself, on so many different levels.  
  
*****  
  
She walked into the living room; Bosco was shutting off her stereo, he seemed angry. "Anything wrong Bos." She gave him a smile before grabbing a slice of pizza and curling up on the end of the couch.  
  
"Oh nothing, damn song." he turned to her, and got flustered. She looked amazing in the t-shirt and boxers, 'If only she knew what she was doing to me' he grinned. "Good pizza huh?" He sat down uncomfortably next to her and grabbed himself a slice.   
  
"Thanks Bosco." she said softly, picking up another slice.  
  
"For what?" he questioned.  
  
"For ditching Davis and for worrying about me. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." her apology was so sincere a tear rolled down her check.  
  
"No Faith, no more tears," he softly wiped the stray tear away, from her cheek. "Listen to me… you were just upset and overwhelmed earlier, you have nothing to apologize for." he slide closer to her and wrapped a arm around her, to comfort her. "Its pretty late…" he said looking at the clock, "…actually its pretty early, its almost three am. But we could start the movie I rented." He suggested hopefully, he wasn't ready to go home yet.   
  
She yawned, "I guess we can start it." She grabbed the blanket folded neatly over the couch, and curled up under it. "What is it?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her. She felt better now. Bosco wasn't acting like she had to plague anymore and didn't seem resentful about her snapping at him.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
She laughed at the boyish smirk on his face. "Okay".   
  
He pushed the movie into the VCR and pushed play and sat at the other end of the couch, he had no intention of making her uncomfortable again.   
  
The movie started playing… The Princesses Bride, "A chick flick!" she paused, "Wow, you must of thought I was pissed." she chuckled.  
  
"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "I'll have you know that movie is more action then chick stuff!" he said with a laugh.  
  
The sat there together but at opposites sides of the couch, during the romance parts of the film where Westley and Princess Buttercup passionately kissed or just held each other, the apartment seem to get smaller and both Faith and Bosco would steal glances from each other, when the others head was turned. 'Great movie' he sighed silently to himself, 'I'm all but about to pounce on her.' He chuckled inaudibly. Then suddenly his face went white with the thought of hurting, taking advantage of her or more importantly damaging his friendship with her beyond repair. Bosco jump up and stretched. "Well I'm about to fall asleep so I better be going," he said.   
  
"Aww come on Bos… there's only like twenty minutes left. It's already almost five am. You can sleep on the couch, finish the movie with me first." She whined and gave him the little squished up face.  
  
"I can't I have to get home. I'll call you tomorrow, promise." he had to get out of there the temptation was too great. "Maybe we can get some lunch tomorrow my treat, say about noon?" he asked putting his jacket on.  
  
"Alright, I better get to sleep soon, I have to call Silvia Jennies tomorrow morning." She saw the puzzled look of Bosco's face and continued… "She a divorce attourney, a friend of my mother."   
  
"So… umm… you're really doing this?" He asked, with all his heart hoping to heart the reassurance he wanted to hear.  
  
"Hell yes, I told you its over between me and him."  
  
"I'm proud of you Faith, get some sleep, I'll see you at noon." He exited her apartment.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco was ten feet from Faiths door, when he realized how nervous he felt. 'Dear God' he moaned silently, 'its Faith! We've been partners for eight years!' He urged himself to her door and knocked sharply.   
  
The door opened instantly and Faith pointed at the couch, and gave him the one-minute sign. 'Wonder who's she's on the phone with?' He sat quietly not trying to pry. But he couldn't help but hear, "Thanks Mrs. Jennies" before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Sorry Bos, That was Ms. Jennies, she's taking my case pro-bono as a favor to my mother!" She gushed excitedly.  
  
"That's awesome Faith! Is that what you're wearing to lunch?" he chuckled, referring to her black boxers and oversized t-shirt.  
  
Faith laughed, "I better go change. I don't want to embarrassed you." She joked light-heartedly, heading for her bedroom.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't be embarrassing me! I just don't want to have to kick all the asses of all the guys that will hit on you." He wasn't sure she hear the last part of him comment, which was just as well.  
  
:::ring ring::: the phone rang loudly.  
  
"Bosco can you get that?" she yelled from the bathroom; where she was now washing her face.  
  
"No problem" he yelled back at her reaching for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence…  
  
"Hello?" Bosco repeated.  
  
"BOSCORELLI!"  
  
"Fred?" he sighed with obvious annoyance in his tone.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE! FUCK! WHAT AM I SAYING! I KNEW THAT BITCH WAS CHEATING ON ME WITH YOU! ALL SHE EVER TALKED ABOUT WAS YOU!" Fred bellowed.  
  
"You call her a bitch again, and I will hunt you down and beat the shit out of you, even if you are Em and Charlie's Father.." Bosco hissed.  
  
"Oh did I strike a nerve Bosco? Defending your fuck buddy." He angrily growled.  
  
"Faith is not my fuck buddy ASSHOLE! But what she does is none of your business anymore!" Bosco said through clinched teeth.  
  
"We're see about that!" Fred threatened before slamming down the phone.  
  
"Damn" Bosco cursed under his breathe.  
  
"Who was that!? I heard you yelling." Faith questioned concerned, coming from the hallway.  
  
"Umm… It was Fred, he was not happy about me being here. He said some shitty things; Faith I swear if he wasn't Em and Charlies dad, I'd kick his ass!"  
  
"I'm not sure if I should yell at you or thank you." She sighed. "Come on lets go. I'm starving," she gave him a reassuring grin and headed for the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks for lunch Bosco, and thanks for the movie, I can't remember the last time I went to the movie theather with another adult. Usually it's a Disney movie, with Charlie and Emily. It really got my mind off everything for awhile."   
  
"No problem Faith," Bosco smile at her, more then glad he could make her feel better, even if it was for a short time. "but now we seriously need to get back to your place and start packing!" He continued, checking the time "…its nearly 3:00, Sully and Davis are probably listening to that loud-mouth Chris right now."  
  
"We need to stop and get boxes somewhere I don't have enough, plus how are we going to move all the furniture? We don't have a truck…" she felt herself getting overwhelmed again.  
  
"Faith, no worries, that is why we're going to go by Vinny's he's always got boxes and he'll let me borrow his truck, tomorrow." He calmly said. They were stopped at a red-light, and the traffic was horrible.  
  
"Thanks Bosco," she sniffled. "Thanks for putting your life on hold to help me."  
  
"What life? Faith, you are my life, You're my best friend." Those words had slipped out before he could stop them. He sat silently, hoping she wouldn't press him about what he had just said.  
  
But Faith hadn't heard what he had said, she had all her senses focused on the sight before her, then Bosco saw something that made his heart speed, "Faith do you have your gun?…" 


	4. WWIII

*****  
Chapter 4  
*****  
  
"I'm going to call the house, Bos, I'll get Lieu to send Sully and Davis out here, this our usual sector, stay on his tail." she said firmly, the cop in her taking control. She reached under the her seat and pulled out her gun and her cell phone.  
  
Bosco followed the old red Lincoln with the crack on the rear windshield, following twenty feet behind him to not make it look suspicious.. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the suspect, he was a big guy, Hispanic, young, and the car was a exact match. "This bastard's a idiot, how could he be so stupid to as to drive around during the day, in the same car he got away in." he growled.  
  
"This is Officer Yokas, I need to talk to Lieutenant Swersky, right now." Faith commanded into the cell phone.  
  
{"I'll transfer you to his line." said the front desk officer.}  
  
{"Lieutenant Swersky speaking"}  
  
"Swersky, this is Faith, I'm with Officer Boscorelli, we are following a old red Lincoln, cracked rear windshield, with Hispanic male driving, there is a passenger, appears to be a young women, White, dark hair. We're on Greenpoint, coming up at N. Henry Ave intersection heading east." Faith paused giving Swersky time to speak.   
  
{"Any tag on the vehicle?" he waited}  
  
"No" she said annoyed, if there had been a tag on the vehicle, she would of mentioned it.  
  
{"You and Boscorelli are off duty. But stay on his tail, I'll send 55-Charlie in your direction, I'm also sending 55-Edward but they are pretty far off, I want you and Bosco to stay put, that's a order, Yokas try not to let Boscorelli do anything stupid, like get himself killed." He sighed.}  
  
"Yes sir, we will wait for the back up". She said firmly, ignoring his last comment.  
  
The Hispanic man continued driving without any suspicion of the Mustang behind him. He turned off the main road, and towards a large old abandoned motel building. He pulled in and parked.   
  
Bosco and Faith watched carefully, the Hispanic man had to force the young women out of the old Lincoln, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her up the stoop to the back entrance of the old building, he appeared to have a handgun in this free hand. It was obvious the young women was very scared and distressed.  
  
"Bos… Leui, says to wait here, it was a direct order, let the other two cruisers get here." Faith said, knowing what Bosco was thinking.  
  
"And let him kill or rape that women? Like Hell! Grab my vest in the back seat, put it on," he demanded.  
  
"NO, We are waiting here, You are not going in there without a vest Bosco. He is a robber, we have no proof he's a murderer or rapist."   
  
"Put it on Faith!" he said firmly. He was not going to fight with her about this. "We have no proof he isn't a murderer or rapist, we haven't ID'ed him yet! And he tried to kill three cops. That's good enough for me."  
  
"Bos…" she said trying a last minute effort to stop the headstrong handsome officer. She reached the into the back seat and grabbed his vest.  
  
"Wait here then!" Bosco slammed the door, and heading towards the building, gun drawn.   
  
Faith sighed a combination of annoyance and anger, and put on the vest over her t-shirt, then followed behind in toe her gun drawn as well, as he found the back entrance.   
  
Faith quietly relayed the new location to the station. "Bosco…!" she tried to rationalize. She knew it was no use, Bosco was on a mission all she could do it back him up. "Sully and Davis are on there way with another back up squad," she whispered pleading with Bosco, as she followed him slowly and carefully down the hall, and towards the stair case.   
  
"Shhh," He hissed.   
  
*****  
  
"There is Bosco's car," Sully said, "Shit! They went inside, they're off duty! And they don't have their vests!" he groaned.  
  
"Well, Lets go" Davis said encouragingly, hoping out of the cruiser. They entered the front entrance. 55-Edward was no where in sight.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't like this Bosco, its too quiet," Faith said quietly, carefully following him up the staircase. "We're not going to find them, this building is huge!"  
  
"Go check down there" he urged, nodding towards the row of motel rooms. "This place smells like shit,"  
  
*****  
  
"Please baby, Miguel please don't do this," the young women sobbed. "I'm sorry, please, baby."  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! I told you, one more screw up, and there would be consequences." he spat angrily. The gun he brandished, waved angrily in her direction. "Stop crying or you're be sorry."  
  
How could I be so stupid! Why did I let this get so out of control, I should of left him when I first found out his 'profession', she thought sadly, trying to stop from crying. I just wanted to be love. She couldn't contain her fear anymore and gave in to crying again. :::WHAM:::  
  
He swung the small gun and smashed her across the jaw, breaking open her lip. "I told you to stop the fucking fake-crying." He growled. He had come here to kill her, for betraying him, but he had a bad feeling, a real bad feeling.  
  
She fell to the floor with the impact, as her lower lip burst open. Blood gushed out. She laid slumped on the floor of the dirty abandoned motel room, the pain and impact knocking her unconscious..   
  
He kicked her hard in the side; half to see if she was really unconscious and half in frustration. He had never loved her, she was a woman, and in his mind, all women were untrustworthy and disposable to him. He set his gun on the nearby bed, and pulled out the scarf he had in his pocket, and quickly gagged her, ripping her lip more, and shaking his hand in disgust of the blood. Then lifted her on the chair and tied her arms behind her back and her feet to the legs of the chair.  
  
*****  
  
"Faith check down there," he pointed with his gun towards the east wing of the second floor.  
  
"Shhh…" she paused, head cocked, "…do you hear something?" she whispered quietly.  
  
"I think so… What the hell is that? Its coming from upstairs." They hurried, towards the staircase again.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, This floor is clear," Davis whispered to Sully as they crossed paths in the first floor.  
  
"Take the east wing staircase, I'll will take the west wing staircase," Sully told him. "Be careful Davis," he commanded, gun drawn, held tightly near his check.  
  
"We have to find Bosco and Faith," Sully said under his breathe, climbing the stairs to the second floor.  
  
*****  
  
Miguel looked around the small, dirty, abandoned motel room, until seeing the object he needed. "Perfect," he hissed, like a deranged man. Picking up the moldy pillow and carrying it toward the unconscious women.  
  
*****  
  
"Faster Faith," Bosco encouraged, hurrying up the stairs.   
  
"I don't hear anything now?" Faith paused, listening intently, continuing up the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
"No ones on this floor Sully," Davis said making his way back towards the staircases. "You hear that?"  
  
"I here boots, Bosco's?" Sully questioned.  
  
"No Bosco doesn't wear boots, come on, we got to get up there it sounds like it in the room above this one." Davis pointed up towards the dirty ceiling. "Lets go Sully."  
  
"Be prepared for anything." Sully whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco and wait slowly made there way down the hallway of the third floor. They no longer spoke with words, but gave each other expressive nods and shakes of there head. Faith took the left rooms, checking each one cautiously. Adrenaline pumping through her veins.   
  
Bosco took the rooms on the right side of the hallway. He with each handle he opened his heart raced faster, he loved the adrenaline, the fear.  
  
*****  
  
Miguel, lifted the moldy pillow to the side of the young woman's head, he pushed the small handgun into the pillow as hard as he could, his hand grazed the trigger. "I should of done this a long time ago," he growled to himself with hatred for her. He tucked his index finger into the trigger and cocked it with his thumb--------"What the fuck is that?" paused, he could hear the old hallway outside the room creaking slightly under what he assumed was somebody's footsteps. He forgot what he was about to do for a minute, and creep slowly towards the window on the other side of the room. He looked down and saw a police cruiser. "Shit!" he cursed himself silently.   
  
*****  
  
Davis pushed the door opened going into the hallway of the third floor, opening it and nearly shooting Faith who was standing gun drawn, when heart felt like it was going to burst, then she sighed and relief came over her. Sully was right behind Davis. She gave Sully and Davis the quiet sign with her hand.  
  
"Where's Bosco," Sully whispered.  
  
"He was checking the rooms on the right side of the hallway, but this place is so big" she whispered. She felt nauseated at the whole situation. She was a great cop, but today… it felt personal, when she had her uniform on she was a different person she was 'Officer Yokas', the uniform put everything in perspective, but she was off duty, and not prepared to be in this situation today at least, and Bosco was running around without a vest on. She felt something was not right.   
  
"The guy is on this floor with what appears to be a hostage."   
  
"Okay." he told her confidently.   
  
"Well, lets stop chitchatting and go," Davis groaned impatiently.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco was unsure exactly where Faith was, his senses in tuned to the doors he was opening one by one, to check each room. He softly steped towards the room with the fate remains of room number 323 engraved on the rotting door. He felt uneasy, without Faith to back him up and looked down the curving hall, he couldn't see her. 'Maybe I should wait' he thought quickly, but then he heard a soft moan.  
  
*****  
  
The young women was starting to stir. Her torn lip dripping blood down her shirt. She let out a small moan, feeling her sore body tied to the chair. She saw looked around but did not see Miguel. Her mouth was tightly gagged and she couldn't call out, pulled on her tied arms, but nothing happen. Her jaw was either broken or dislocated. She could hear someone outside the room in the hallway, and was afraid Miguel was coming back to kill her. She closed her eyes and pretended to still be unconscious, but she couldn't help from crying.   
  
*****   
  
The three officers were now making there way down the curving hallway slowly and cautiously, unknowingly towards the end of the building where Bosco stood.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco hear a soft muffled cry, and looked around again, ever so softly called the word "Faith". Realizing there was no way she could hear him, he had to act. He kicked in the door, then slide behind the wall, he paused not hearing anything "POLICE" he called out. He heard the young women muffled cry again, and glanced in quickly from the hallway. He could see the women, lip torn, jaw bruised and possibility broken, but did not see the Suspect, so he carefully, made his advance into the room. He didn't see the man slowly slip out of the closet, as Bosco checked the bathroom. He didn't have time to react when he turned and faced the man.  
  
*****  
  
Hearing Bosco kick in the door and yell out 'Police' made all three officers, run towards the curvy wing of the hallway and towards the door Bosco had entered.-------::::::BANG::::: The bloodcurdling sound of a gunshot filled their ears, followed by a heavy thud of someone hitting the ground.   
  
When Faith heard the gunshot, her heart stopped. She felt herself collapsing but somehow she regained control, she kepted running following Sully with Davis behind them.   
  
"We need a couple of Buses here! PRONTO" Sully called over his shoulder into his radio, continuing to run through the hallway.  
  
*****  
  
They stopped sharp about twenty feet from the door down the hall, the Hispanic man quickly exited out the door, obviously without caution or concern, he now carried two guns when he saw the officers, turn the corner, he fired shots towards them.   
  
For fifteen seconds it seemed like World War III had broken out in the smelly, abandoned hallway of the building. The Hispanic man was dead, but not before he unloaded a round of bullets towards the three officers, all three officers fired on the young, tall Hispanic man, killing him instantly.   
  
Sully had gone down hard and was bleeding badly, he was moaning loudly in pain. Laying on his back. He grimaced and pressed his hand firmly down on his right hip, where he had a large entry wound, to stop the bleeding. He was close to passing out from the pain. He had also been shot in the chest, his vest stopped the bullet, but it had probably broken a few ribs.  
  
Davis had been missed by the bullets, but only slightly, one had come so close past his next he had felt the wind. He quickly radioed for extra buses to hurry, the urgency was unmistakable in his voice.   
  
Faith's arm was torn open, a bullet had gone through with such impact, she was dizzy in pain. She tried to pull herself up, she had to find out if Bosco was alive. "Bosco…" She yelped as she tried go get up, "Help Bosco!" she screamed at Davis.  
  
*****  
  
Two Buses and 55-Edward, pulled up at the abandoned motel at the same time, sirens screaming. Doc and Carlos sprung out of one, Kim and Alex out of the other.  
  
*****  
  
Davis quickly entered the small motel room, and for a moment didn't see him, it had been 90 seconds since he heard the first shot, the shot that now caused Bosco to lay there, looking dead. He didn't know what he'd find. He saw the women bound to the chair her eyes wide in panic as he nodded her head towards the other side of the bed, Bosco lay there, unconscious. Davis could see the blood squirting out of the wound on his abdomen, and knelt down to next to him, applying pressure to the wound. He radioed the station again.   
  
Faith was slumped on the floor. She could hear sirens getting louder, she heard them right outside the building, three stories down. She forced herself to stand up, and supported her injured bleeding arm with her free hand, she slowly, painfully made her way to the room, she had to know if Bosco was dead.   
  
"Bosco stay with me Buddy," Davis called to him. He desperately wanted to check on his own partner, Sully, but he could hear the big guy moaning from the hallway, which reassured him Sully was gonna be fine. But he had seen enough artery injuries, in his three years on the force, to know, Bosco would bleed to death unless he held pressure on the wound. Davis felt someone lean oh his shoulder, and turned quickly to find Faith leaning on him for support as she knelt down, she was shaking. "Put your hand here," he grabbed her uninjured hand and pressed it into his wound.   
  
Davis went and untied the young women, her face coved in dried blood. The woman took a few steps and collapsed onto the floor, against the wall, in relief and sobbed.   
  
*****  
  
The four paramedics and one officer hurried up the stairs. Without talking. Each heavily loaded with backboard or other supplies.   
  
"Here" Doc, stated firmly opening the door to the hallway of the third floor. They hurried around the curvy, smelly, dim, hallway, and then they saw Davis leaning over Sully. Doc broke into a run, towards them.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Davis asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh my god," said Carlos, ignoring Davis's question. "How are we getting him down three flights of stairs," he complained.   
  
"Shut up and hand me the backboard." Doc snapped at him.  
  
"Glad you guys could make it," Sully groaned. "Bosco… was shot… Faith too I think." he urged, as Kim and Alex darted past him.  
  
Davis squeezed Sully's hand, "Hang in their Partner." Then rushed after Kim and Alex.   
  
*****  
  
They had to step over the dead body of the Hispanic man to get into the room. Kim and Alex saw Faith knelt down next to Bosco, her hand pressed deeply into a large bleeding wound on his abdomen. She was shaking so violently, that if it were for what was going on around them, they would of thought she was seizuring.   
  
Kim pulled Faith gently away, while Alex applied the pressure, "Ty," Kim called. As Davis entered the room, followed by Officer Williams, "Call for two more buses!" she paused,   
  
"Two more ambulances are already on their way," he said sharpy.   
  
"Good, Now get Faith to the bed, sit her down, There are large rubber bands in that case, second row, tie her arm tightly where the shoulder and arm meet, above the wound." She barked, returning to Alex's side.  
  
Davis nodded, and put his arm behind Faith's back guiding her to the bed.  
  
*****  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood. We have to get him stabilized, so we can move him." Alex said, slipping a IV needle into his wrist.  
  
*****  
  
Everything was a blur, she allowed herself to be pushed and finally put on the bed. She was dazed, still shaking violently, as Davis tied a bandage on her arm. She could hear Alex telling Kim, 'it doesn't look good, he's lost a lot of blood' but all she say was a blur, rather it be from the tremendous pain she was feeling from her arm or from the pain she was feeling in her heart, as she felt like it was being slowly ripped out of her body.  
  
She slowly started to focus, and come too, her arm, ripped open by the bullet, was no longer bleeding, her shaking slowed a little. She tried to push Davis away from her, he kept trying to tell her that she needs to go with him down stairs there was another abulance coming. She sobbed as he stood in her way as she tried to get over to Bosco. "Bosco… Bosco…" she cried. "don't let him die," she begged sobbing. "Please Kim, don't let him die" she cried Davis gently guided her towards the hallway.   
  
*****  
  
Officer Williams pulled the young, sobbing women to her feet, she was covered in her own blood and her lips were swollen, but she was not in critical conditon. He pushed her towards the door. Suddenly the young women, seeing Miguel laying there fainted. He checked her pulse and saw she was breathing, so he scooped her up and carried her downstairs. Just as the third and fourth ambulance pulled up. Followed by half a dozen police cars.   
  
*****  
  
Doc cut Sully's slacks down slightly, to expose the wound. "Give me that stack of 4' by 4's."  
  
Sully moaned, as down pushed down a stack of the cotton pads into his wound on his hip and secured it with medical tape. Sully slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
"Shit! John? You have to stay awake." he said. "His vitals are good, Lets go ahead and get him outta here." Doc told Carlos.   
  
"You're going on a diet tomorrow!" Carlos snared at the unconscious officer.  
  
*****  
  
Faith nearly collapsed climbing down the stairs, Davis had one arm around her, supporting her obviously broken arm and supporting her in case she went to fall. She sobbed and shook. "I can't lose him," she cried between sobs, "he doesn't know I love him" she sobbed to herself.  
  
Davis was worried about his own Partner and the blood bath that had just occurred. "Shhhh…" he cooed Faith, unable to make out what she was saying between sobs.  
  
*****  
  
It took Kim and Alex nearly twenty minutes to get Bosco, stable enough to be transported. The got him into the ambulance, Faith, Sully and the young women were already on there way or at Mercy. But they had a trauma team waiting for Bosco.  
  
"Okay drive!" Kim called to Alex, as she check his vitals, again, her hand was numb from pressing the wound. She knew he was on borrowed time. He was breathing faintly, but his pulse was very low. As much as she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Faiths pleads to her, "You have to live" Kim sternly told the unconscious Bosco. Remembering a time where she was in Faith's position.  
  
Suddenly the heart monitor SCREAMED, his pulse was gone.   
  
Alex slammed the ambulance to a stop in the middle of a busy intersection. And climbed into the back.   
  
"His pulse is gone, we have to shock him, Dammit, Bosco! You're not dying in my bus!" Kim growled.   
  
"He's lost to much blood." Alex said, rubbing the paddles furiously together.  
  
"One… Two… Three… ---CLEAR!" 


	5. Have Mercy

Chapter 5  
Have Mercy  
  
*****  
  
Alex placed the paddles to Bosco's chest, and pressed the button, his body jumped as the electricity shocked his heart. :::beep-beep-beep::: The heart monitor slowly regained a steady beat.   
  
"Thank God" Kim sighed, checking his breathing and working to stabilize him before they could once again head toward the hospital. It was almost too much for her, pictures flashed in her mind, the night her own partner was shot, his death, how she felt and how she knew Faith must be feeling, "Bosco, I swear you better not give up!"   
  
The Ambulance pulled in front of Mercy. Alex ran around to the back on the bus and helped Kim roll him into the hospital. Dr. Morales and a handful of nurses and orderlies met them at the entrance. "Trauma Room 3" She gripped the side of the gurney, helping to push it with urgency. "Gun shot to the lower abdomen, artery injury, possible liver damage, skin is pale and clammy, blood loss three liters" Kim listened off. "Nearly lost him on the bus, he coded." She said.  
  
"Where's Sully?" Alex asked suddenly, as they got him to the third Trauma room. "One, Two, Three, LIFT!" She helped the doctor, Kim and the two nurses lift him and the back board onto the trauma gurney-bed.  
  
"He'll be fine. He's with Doctor Travis, being prepped for surgery." Dr. Morales stated, not taking any of her attention off Bosco.   
  
"What about Faith?"   
  
"I only saw Faith briefly, a few minutes ago, she came in with Officer Davis, he didn't seem to want to leave her alone, I sent her up to X-rays. She's a wreck, apparently Davis hasn't been able to calm her down." She checked Bosco's eye movement, and had the nurse hook up a fresh IV unit.  
  
"Look at her partner, I couldn't calm down either." Kim said bitterly, cutting Dr. Morales off.  
  
"Bag him" Morales told the second nurse.   
  
"Come on Kim" Alex said pulling her arm gently, dragging the empty, bloody gurney behind.  
  
*****  
  
The ambulance carrying Faith and the unharmed Officer Davis arrived seven minutes before Sully's. Faith had cried the whole way to Mercy, he had ridden in the bus with her, he knew he couldn't help Bosco and Sully, so he felt, his responsibility was to be there for her. She had been given morphine and had gotten half a dozen X-rays on her arm from different angles. The nurse changed the rubber band to tighten it and had also re-bandaged it. Davis sat next to her, in her small sterile room, awaiting the results of the X-rays and confirm how much surgery she would need.   
  
"I sent Gusler to call Fred at work." He stated trying to reassure her but also to break the deadly silence, that had now filled the small room.   
  
Faith gave him a confused, disoriented look, as if she hadn't heard him, then her eyes widened a bit. "Davis! Why! I don't want Fred here!" She nearly shouted.   
  
"Hey man, How was I suppose to know you wouldn't want your husband here. Why don't you want him here?" Davis questioned.   
  
"I just don't!" Faith spat angrily.   
  
Suddenly as if on cue, the young rookie poked his head in the door, "Hi Yokas are you feeling any better?" he smiled shyly but tried to sound comforting.  
  
"My partner may die because of me, a bullet went through my arm, breaking the bone and maybe doing terrible internal damage to nerves or arteries and you have the balls to ask me if I'm feeling better!" Faith snapped at him, her anger and frustration and fear for her partner mounting.   
  
Gusler's smile faded and his face went white, "I'm sorry ma'am, I... I called your husband at work, he's on his way here. I ... uh ... I gotta go check on something" Gusler said darting out of the room.  
  
Davis stared at her, a half grin on his face. "I've seen Gusler run before especially from Bosco, but never that fast!" he chuckled.   
  
"I'm sorry" She mumbled. Tears starting streaming down Faith's cheeks. She was shivering slightly in pain and sadness.   
  
"Don't worry Faith, Bosco's a fighter, he won't give up." Davis put his arm around her back gently, giving her support without words. Davis was very surprised how Faith was acting, he knew, she had seen her partner had been shot before, but he had NEVER seen her so shaken up. "Faith?" he said, trying to get some response out of her.   
  
"I don't want Fred here." Faith said quietly, coming out of the blank state she was in, for only a second.  
  
"You need him here, plus he's probably worried sick."   
  
She didn't say anything, tears continued rolling off her cheek, as she stared at the small window. "Its my fault." she suddenly whispered.   
  
"What was you fault?" he tried to understand what she had meant.   
  
"If Bosco dies, Its because of me." She started weeping softly.  
  
"Faith, Its not your fault." he insisted.  
  
"Yes it is, Bosco wouldn't wait, he told me to put on his vest, but I said, No we have to wait for backup..." she wept, her head now on his shoulder. She was coved in blood, her blood and Bosco's blood. "... He told me, Fine to wait there..." she wept. "... I couldn't let him go in there alone..." she paused, trying to control emotions, "... So i put the vest on..."  
  
"Hey, How is it your fault? You did everything right? You told him to wait for backup, he wouldn't listen of course, We're talking about Bosco, but you had his back, Its NOT your fault!" He said firmly, trying to force Faith to believe the words he just said.  
  
There was a black and white poster on the wall. The poster was a advertisement for Mercy… A old couple, sitting on a bench in central park, gently holding each others hand, with a glint in their eyes, and relishing in the love the had obviously shared for the last 50 years. The bottom of the poster, was one simple but powerful line - *Live for the dream, but Love the moment*. Underneath the quote, was the name Mercy Hospital and the address. Her shaking increased and she starting weeping.  
  
"Faith… Shhh…" Davis cooed at her.  
Suddenly her shaking stopped for a moment, as if she just realized something, she looked up at Davis, her face was scrunched up, she bit her lip, as if she wanted to tell him something but couldn't. "I love him" she said clearly, biting her lip again to keep from falling apart.   
  
Davis's jaw fell open in surprise and shock. "You... um... You..." he stammered unsure of what context she was talking about, she was married, he told himself.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with him, Davis!" she blurted out, angered at his shocked expression, but still not sure why she was sharing this information with the young cop.  
  
"...um..." Davis stammered, he didn't know what to say. "...um... what about your husband?" Davis asked, not wanting to intrude but thinking she needed someone to confide in.   
  
"we're getting divorced, we separated a few days ago" she said softly.  
  
"Because of Bosco?" he asked carefully.  
  
"No, not because of Bosco, Because he's a verbally abusive drunk. And always will be." she said curtly, anger over powering her tears, temporarily.  
  
"So... you and Bosco? ... Does Bosco know you love him?" he said, he still couldn't really believe what he had just heard. How could she be in love with bigoted, senseless, immature, hothead Boscorelli, he mused, smiling inwardly.  
  
Her eyes which were swollen from crying, widened and looked at him again. "No, He doesn't even know I have feeling for him, much less that i'm falling in love with him... And now he may never know." speaking those last words, they hit her hard, and she sobbed again. "Please this has to stay between you and me,"  
  
"No problem..." he was cut off by Doctor Morales entering the room with nurse Practor. "Well... I'm going to go get cleaned up and get some coffee, I'll check and see if i can find anything about our partners, then I'll come back to check on you." he said standing up and giving Faith a reassuring smile.   
  
"Thanks Ty." Faith managed to say.  
  
Davis nodded, "I'll be back soon."   
  
*****  
  
Davis was heading quickly to the bathroom, and ran straight into Alex. He didn't noticed it was her for a minute, she too was covered in blood.  
  
"Ty, Whoa, Stop, Where are you going? You need to get cleaned up! You weren't hurt right?" Alex said in one long breathe.  
  
"Taylor!" he said as he snapped back in to reality and out of his thoughts. "No, I wasn't hurt, this is Sully's, Bosco's and Faith's blood." Davis said with a disgusted look on his face looking down at his uniform. "Did you hear anything about Bosco?" Davis blurted out, anxiously, needing to know for Faith's sake, but worried what she would say.   
  
"Umm... Bosco... Bosco coded in the bus on the way here. We got him back, but it doesn't look good, he's lost so much blood."   
  
Davis nodded, "How is Sully have you seen him?" he asked.  
  
"He's in Surgery with Dr. Travis. But don't worry, Doc says it doesn't look bad, he's going to be fine."   
  
He sighed a breathe of relief. "Well, I was heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up." Davis blushed slightly, he still had feelings for the blond paramedic firefighter that he had dated briefly.   
  
Alex smiled at his obviously blushing. "Follow me, I was heading to the Triage washroom, Doc and Carlos are probably still in there."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
*****  
  
"Hi Faith, Morphine helping any?" Dr. Morales asked, walking towards her.  
  
"Is Bosco okay?" Faith said, her eyes to the ground not trusting herself not to cry."  
  
"I need to look at your arm," Morales said firmly, avoiding the question.  
  
"Bosco is he... Did he make it." She asked again, scared at the fact Morales wasn't answering the question she asked.  
  
"Faith, your arm-----" She stopped cut off by Faith.   
  
"Sarah tell me!" Faith hissed, pulling her arm away from Morales which cause pain to slice through her body, she was about to lose it, in every respect of the word.   
  
"Faith... Bosco coded in the ambulance." Morales started, she knew Faith was close to shock, but felt that her not knowing was worst then her knowing the truth.  
  
"NO!" Faith started shaking again.  
  
"Faith! Calm down, let me finish, They got him back, but he's lost a lot of blood." She said softly, nodding for Nurse Practor to give them a few minutes.   
  
She sat there, facing doctor Morales, with a lost look on her face. "Do you think he'll make it?" she whispered gently, not knowing if she could truly handle the answer.  
  
"Yes, I think he will, but he's still in very critical shape, he was turned over to Dr. Domason about thirty minutes ago, they should be doing a blood transfusion on him now." Morales softly told her.   
  
Faith closed her eyes tightly, but tears still managed to find their way through, she leaned back onto the bed.  
  
Dr. Morales held up the X-rays to the lighted board. "Faith, we're going to need to take you in to surgery right away. The bullet hit the bone, breaking it, but then it went left hitting one of the smaller arteries and tearing into your muscle mass."  
  
"I need to see Bosco," Faith said trying to sit up.  
  
"If we don't do surgery soon, you might lose your arm. I promise as soon as you wake up, I will update you about Bosco."  
  
Faith closed her eyes tightly again and nodded. Not trusting herself to speak.  
  
"Alright, I'll go get the forms you need to sign, Nurse Practor will start prepping you..."  
  
:::Knock-Knock-Knock:::   
  
Fred pushed the door open, and walked in. "Faith" he said tears swelling his eyes up.   
  
"I'll give you two a few minutes," Dr. Morales smile warmly as she excused herself.  
  
"Fred what are you doing here?" Faith questioned, distressed enough without him actually showing up.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm still your husband!" Fred started getting angry. "Here!" he pulled his arm from around his back and tossed a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers towards her. He suddenly realized anger wasn't what he needed to show if he was going to convince her to give him a second chance. But he was so pissed off at her for being hurt, he wanted nothing more to scream at her 'see if you had quit you wouldn't be in here'. "I'm sorry Babe. I'm sorry you're hurt, give me another chance… I'll take care of you." he said gently.  
  
Faith looked up at him, he had a single tear running down his cheek. She sighed deeply. "Fred, nothing has changed, we are getting a divorce. I already have a attorney and an apartment for me and the kids. Fred, thank you for the flowers but please go. I can't deal with you too today." She said, eyes burning from crying for the last hour.   
  
"You already have a attorney!" He hissed, shocked. He had thought it was a bluff, she had kicked him out for the drinking and arguing before.  
  
"Did you think, I wasn't serious the other day?"  
  
"Fuck you Faith, Don't come crawling back to me when Bosco dies!" He angrily spat, turning towards the door, and then slamming it on his way out.  
  
"Great, just great." She started feeling incredibly dizzy, and fell back into the hospital bed.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco lay on the cold surgical table, his clothing all removed except a thin hospital gown tied around his lower half six inches below the wound on his abdomen. He was hooked to half a dozen machines, had one IV in each wrist, and was being given a blood transfusion, a needle much like a IV unit was hooked into his inner arm, attached to what was fresh clean blood. His heart beat was stronger, but he was still in grave danger. Doctor Domason with the help of a resident surgeon and two RN's, was working on the abdomen wound, removing the bullet was the easy part. The hard part came with the search to find out what damage the bullet had done.   
  
"It looks like its a clean hit to the liver," Domason told the resident surgeon, while he burnt the liver to seal up the blood vessels.   
  
"No intestine damage?" the resident asked a bit surprised.  
  
"I was sure we where going to get this guy on the table, and find him in two hundred pieces, shredded inside. But as long at this cautery seals this liver, and the blood transfusion takes, he may just make it." he said confidently.  
  
"That will be a relief to his partner." he sighed, he hated seeing cops come in here. His father was a retired cop, and he watched years earlier, when his Father's partner died from a gunshot while on duty, a bit of his Dad died too. The cold surgical room, was suddenly very quiet.  
  
*****  
  
"Officer Yokas!" Nurse Practor said firmly, coming back into the room only to find Faith passed out. Her breathing was shallow, but her pulse was strong. "Doctor Morales, you're needed in room two" Nurse Practor called urgently into the small intercom next to Faith's bed.  
  
*****  
  
Davis sat in the cafeteria, sipping his coffee. He was thinking about what Faith had told him. He was pretty good friends with Bosco, he often went with him to Hagrities to grab a beer after work, sometimes the two went bar hopping to pick up chicks. Bosco was always talking about Faith. "Bosco has been acting strange lately..." the other night at the bar... That brunette Kyri was throwing herself at him, and he just took off, Davis knew something was bothering him. But what... he wondered if it had anything to do with Faith.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Alex interrupted his thought.  
  
He smiled at her. "Of course Taylor."   
  
She sat in the chair next to him. She sighed deeply, and rested her head in her hands, rubbing the temples of her head. "What a day, huh?"   
  
"Yep"  
  
"Bosco... Sully... AND Faith..." She groaned still rubbing her temples.   
  
"Alex are you okay?" he asked, his smile fading.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I just have a headache, don't worry it will pass, I just took some Aspirin."   
  
Davis nodded his head. "I gotta go check on Faith in a few minutes," he warned.  
  
"She's in surgery. I passed Morales in the hallway... Her husband came by... they got in a argument or something, he left and when Practor went in to start prepping her for surgery, she was passed out. Morales said it was a combination of stress and shock. She's in surgery now."   
  
"Damn, I shouldn't of left her... She told me she didn't want her husband here." he sighed loudly, damn this day was wearing on him. His hand trembled lightly.  
  
"Ty..." Alex started softly, reaching over and taking his large, trembling hand in hers"...Its not your fault, she's fine, she's just getting her arm fixed."  
  
"I know Taylor... Its just, I couldn't help Sully or Bosco, but i thought could help Faith." he confess instantly embarrassed.   
  
Alex pulled his hand to her cheek. "Listen to me, you are helping her. You're being a friend. Sully and Bosco will be fine, Trust me." She kissed his hand softly. :::Beep - Adam 55-3, we have a MVA on 4th and Yines Ave::: Alex reached pushed the button to the radio on her shoulder, "10-4". "I gotta go," She reached over and kissed his cheek, "can we talk later? I get off at 11?" She had a worried expression on her face while she anticipated his response.  
  
"I remember..." he grinned. "... I'll be here" he gave her hand a squeeze as he watched her walk away.  
  
*****  
  
"Lets sew him up and get him in recovery." Domason said after what seemed like a eternity of silence.  
  
"Boscorelli, you are one lucky man." The resident told the unconscious officer. 'Someone up there is defiantly looking out for you.' He thought to himself, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
*****  
  
Davis walked towards the waiting room of the Trauma unit. He wasn't surprised to see so many Officers, he headed towards Officer Williams and Lieutenant Swersky.   
  
"Davis! We've been looking for you. We need to get some statements for the reports" Swersky said.  
  
"Hey... Do we need to do this now?" Davis asked, he was emotionally and physically exhausted.   
  
"We really need to wrap this up." Swersky stated.  
  
"I have three friends in surgery, one critical... The guy is dead, can't we wait until tomorrow? I'll come in early."  
  
"Alright Davis," Swersky sighed, "...You better have your ass at the station EARLY tomorrow." he firmly commanded, emphasizing the word *early*.  
  
"Yes Sir." He said rather relieved. Then Davis turned to face Officer Williams. "How is that girl you brought in?"   
  
"Alive, But we can't get statements from her, cause that S.O.B broke her jaw. It had to be wired shut. She was in shock when she came in, after they fixed her jaw, they sedated her to stop the pain."   
  
"Alright, well I'm going to go find my Partner."  
  
Swersky and Williams nodded, as he walked away.   
  
  
*****  
  
"John Sullivan?" the nurse asked the stirring Officer?  
  
Sully let out a groan and slowly lifted his hand to his head. "Damn" he moaned with annoyance and pain.   
  
"John? Do you know where you are?" the nurse said once again, hitting the button on the intercom for Dr. Travis to come to room one.  
  
Another groan escaped his list. "Mercy."   
  
"Good" the nurse said, marking on the chart, that she held close to her body.   
  
The older balding Doctor Travis, suddenly popped into the room. "Officer Sullivan! Welcome back" the doctor said with a grin. "Surgery went well. We repaired the hip and the artery, you're going to have to stay on desk duty until probably... Christmas"  
  
"Three months?" Sully groaned again, this time not from pain but from the dread of being on desk duty for three months.  
  
"Yes, Unless you want to permanently injure it, but then you're have to be on desk duty forever." he said with a smile.  
  
"Three months is fine." Sully sighed. "When can I get out of here?" not liking to be the center of attention.  
  
"You're going to be kept here for a week, for observation and to make sure that wound doesn't get infected.   
  
"A week!"  
  
"Do I have to keep repeating myself?" Dr. Travis questioned him with annoyance obvious in his tone.   
  
"No"  
  
"Good. I'll be back to check on you later?"   
  
"Wait! Did Bosco make it? What about Faith?" Sully questioned with worry.  
  
"Your partner has been running around worrying about you, I'm sure he can fill you in on the other Officers." The doctor said as he left.  
  
"What a jerk." He said under his breathe.  
  
*****  
  
Faith's surgery was simple, the break was pretty clean, the arteries were tied off, and the muscle stitched together to induce re-growth. She was starting to stir, waking up from the anesthesia, she felt dizzy and nausea. Her arm was so medicated she didn't really feel anything, but it was swollen double the size. "Bosco?" she cried tossing and turning as she started waking up. "Bosco?"   
  
*****  
  
"SULLY, Hey man! How ya feeling?!" Davis said, happy to see his partner, awake from surgery.   
  
"Ty! Heard you were worried about me." Sully joked with the young cop.   
  
"Whatever man," Davis chuckled.  
  
"So... Did Bosco make it?" Sully his tone now serious. Bosco was a pain in his ass, but was still worried about him.  
  
"Yes, he coded, ended up having to get a blood transfusion. But he's in ICU recovery now, its looking pretty good though."  
  
"What about Faith?" Sully asked him. He had always admired Faith, she was tough, she had to be to keep Bosco in check.  
  
"She's got a broken arm. When I left her earlier she was still really a mess about Bosco." He wished he could discuss what Faith had told him with his Partner but he had made a promise and he intended to keep it.   
  
"I was a mess when your Father died." He said fidgeting with his IV tubing.  
  
"When can I spring you from this place?" He asked, successfully changing the subject.  
  
"They want to watch me for a damn week, for infections and stuff." He grumbled.  
  
Davis couldn't help but smile at his partner. "Well, I better go check on Faith, I promised her."   
  
"No prob." Sully waved as Davis left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Bosco..." Faith groaned, stirring out of the anesthesia.   
  
Davis entered the room, generally, only family was allowed in, but there were always exceptions to the rule. No one had known how to contact Faith's mother. She had never put her parents down as contacts because they weren't in her life, of course she had reconciled with her mother since then but never bothered to update. "Faith" Davis said gently, turning and leaving again to get a doctor.  
  
A few minutes late a anxious Davis, was followed by Dr. Morales. Faith was pretty much awake by then.   
  
She still felt dizzy and somewhat nauseas. "Bosco? Is he alright?" She asked slowly, still pretty out of it.   
  
"Dr. Domason informed me that it was a clean wound inside, he's not out of the woods yet, but it looks good Faith." She smiled.  
  
Faith closed her eyes as relief overflowed her emotions, and said a silent 'thank you' to the God above. She wasn't comfortable with religion but she had prayed for Bosco to be okay. "Can I see him?"  
  
"He's still in the ICU recovery, which is only for family..." Morales started telling her but was cut off.  
  
"I AM FAMILY! I'VE BEEN PARTNERS WITH HIM FOR EIGHT YEARS!" Faith growled at her, trying to pull herself up.  
  
"If you would of let me finish..." Morales said. "he should be out of the recovery shortly, I'll see that a exception is made."   
  
"Thank you Sarah." Faith said quietly, ashamed of her outburst.   
  
"Faith, I understand you're really worried about Bosco, but you have to stay calm and rest, your body needs to start to heal." She said soothingly.  
  
"I'll rest after I've seen him." She said firmly but with a apologetic tone.  
  
I'll be back to check on you shortly." Morales gave her a reassuring smile and hurried to go check on her other patients, leaving Davis and Faith alone.  
  
"Sully awake." Davis broke the silence.  
  
A smile finally broke on Faith's face, "That's wonderful."  
  
"He's worried about you and Bosco." He added.  
  
Faith laughed for the first time since the incident hours earlier. "Sully? Your partner Sully is worried about Bosco?" She joked.   
  
Davis chuckled, "Yep, I think being shot mad him forget what a jerk Bosco is too him."   
  
"Bosco respects him, even if he doesn't show it, and I know deep down he likes the guy." Faith added.  
  
"Sully too.."  
  
"What time is it?" She suddenly felt worried, she had told her Mother she was going to stop by around seven pm to visit the kids, since she and Bosco were off today and tomorrow.  
  
"Its a quarter to eight." He said looking down at his watch.   
  
"Did anyone call my Mother?" Faith asked impatiently?  
  
"No, Angela Boscorelli was called, she's in the trauma waiting room. There was no contact numbers for anyone except Fred in your file."  
  
"Please call her, let her know I'm okay and to not scare the kids." Faith asked, scribbling down the number and handing it too him. "Umm… I'm sorry about earlier. About what I said about Bosco… um… I wasn't really thinking clearly…" She stammered.  
  
"Hey, no need to apologize. And don't worry like I promised what you said stays between us." He reassured her.  
  
"Thanks Ty." Davis started heading towards the door, when a women poked her head in.  
  
"Excuse me" the voice interrupted. "Faith?"  
  
"Ms. Boscorelli?"   
  
***** 


	6. In Times of Need

Chapter Six  
In Times of Need  
  
*****  
  
Angel of Mercy  
November 13th  
9:00 am  
  
It had been nearly 18 hours since the incident that caused three officers of the 55th a stay at Angel of Mercy. A hour ago, Dr. Morales had come in to check on Faith. She had explained to her that Bosco was now stirring and she could see him. It was almost funny… she desperately needed to see him, but somehow, now that Morales had said it was okay for her to go in… she was scared, and very few things scared Faith. Even after the long talk she had with Angela and the many reassuring things Davis told her she still blamed herself. She cursed her cowardliness, inaudibly, and slide her feet out from under the light blanket on the hospital bed. She looked at the chair and smiled, Davis had visited every few hours, he obviously hadn't slept much the night before, going from her room to his partner Sully's room, because after returning from the station that morning he had fallen asleep in the chair talking to her. She stepped onto the cold laminate floor, walked over to the sleeping police officer and covered him up, the best she could with only one arm. Her other arm was in a sling tightly bandaged from surgery. She slipped on the hospital issued slippers and crept out of the room. She passed a few nurses and a doctor she didn't recognize on her way down the long corridor, before finally stopping at a sterile door with the letters ICU-One engraved into it.   
  
She took a deep breath, and turned the knob to the ICU trauma recovery room one. Opening the door, she peeked in, Bosco was asleep, he was no longer on a ventilator but still had machines and IVs hooked up to him. Her heart broke seeing him like that, so weak and pale, tears filled her eyes as she crept toward him, gently letting the door shut behind her. "Bosco… Bos…" she said to softly to herself, "I'm so sorry, I screwed up again." She paused, "Listen to me, I promise you, if you get strong and get out of here, I'll tell Lieu to give me a reassignment, that way you won't be hurt because of me, anymore." She said softly, now sobbing quietly at the thought of full-filling the promise she just made. "I'd be so lost without you…" She whispered to herself softly, tears streaming down the sides of her face. "…I can't lose you." Unable to take her eyes off his face of the man she was falling in love with, she reached over and brushed her hand slowly, across his cheek, reassuring herself he was indeed alive.  
  
Bosco slowly opened his eyes and a weak grin etched across his pale face. "Stop talking about me like I'm dying." he slowly and weakly whispered, only hearing the last parts of her statements.  
  
Faith stopped sobbing and stared at him in surprise. "Oh, Bosco! I'm so sorry, I.. You… were sleeping… I'm sorry." She choked back tears, turning away from him, trying to wipe her tears away with her good hand, she needed to be strong, like she always was.   
  
"Please don't go, Faith." Bosco pleaded, trying unsuccessfully to pull himself up.   
  
Faith spun around, and bumped her immobilized arm into the nearby table, she yelped in pain. "OW! Damnit, Bos please, don't move, you could hurt yourself Bosco." She mothered him, through gritted teeth.  
  
"What happen to your arm!?" Bosco asked concerned, just noticing the sling that supported the bandaged arm, he settled back down, but all energy was now gone.  
  
"The guy… Miguel, he shot me… and Sully… before we could get him" She said calmly, caressing the sling with her other arm.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked with concern, rage for the now dead man who had hurt the women he loved mounting.   
  
"I'm fine, I had minor surgery, the bullet fractured the bone and tore some of the muscle ligaments. Morales said I might be able to get out of here tommorow."   
  
"What about Sully?"   
  
"He was hit in the hip, lost a lot of blood, but he's going to be fine."  
  
"And the young women?"   
  
"I havn't seen her since she was brought in, but Davis said her jaw broken and that she'll recover." Faith bit her lip, trying to hold her emotions together.  
  
"Faith? What's the matter?" Bosco wished he could comfort her, but could barely move, he ached all over and was incredibly weak.  
  
She turned around and faced the window, she didn't want him to see her cry, not again, it seemed like the last five days all she had done was cry. "Nothing" She whispered.  
  
"Faith, I know you, remember? Please come here." He gently commanded.  
  
She nodded and walked over to him and sat on the edge of his hospital bed.   
  
"Please tell me what's wrong?" he gave her a cocky grin before mocking her… "Its better to get it out then let it brew." He watched her, she was staring down at her hurt arm, she shivered slightly and was biting her lip again. "You're going to need stitches if you keep biting your lip. What's wrong?"   
  
She looked up at him, and into his rich dark eyes, it overflowed her emotions and tears started falling again. "I thought… you were dead, I heard the gun shot… I wasn't there, I didn't stop him, I told Davis to help you, I saw you… you were pale and I thought you were dead. If I hadn't had your vest on… You would have been okay. Because of me you nearly died. I couldn't of lived without you, You mean more to me then anything, except my babies" She sobbed and shook.  
  
Bosco stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "Faith, Listen to me." He started, his own eyes swelling with tears, he lifted his hand and hastily wiped the tears away, before Faith could notice. He then mustered what little strength he had and reached up, gently tilting her chin, so she was looking straight in his eye. "Listen to me," he repeated, "It was my fault, I made us go in remember? I made you put on my vest, and I didn't wait for you, I'm the one who needs to apologized, I'm so sorry" He gave her, his famous Boscorelli apologetic grin, trying to get a smile out of her, but all he saw was sadness in her hazel gray eyes.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." She whispered, standing up and walking towards the door. She turned as she reached for the knob with her good hand. "I'll check on you later." She said softly, before making her retreat.  
  
"Faith…" He shook his head sadly. 'Why would she blame herself,' he thought. 'It was my fault. I nearly got the person I care most about in this world, the women I think I'm in love with… killed!' He angrily, thought. Before closing his eyes and letting exhaustion take over.  
  
*****  
  
Faith walked back to her room silently, upon entering, she noticed that Davis was still asleep in the chair. She quietly crawled into the small bed, and turned so that her back was facing him, and curled into a ball. She wept, softly at first. She hated how she was acting, she felt weak and beaten. Her weeping intensified, as she thought of the events of the last few days, she was ashamed of herself, how she had fallen for her best friend, knowing there was no chance he'd ever feel the same way, the thought of not working side by side with Bosco made her nauseous but she had made a promise. Suddenly she felt a warm hand rubbing her back gently, and she turned quickly to see Davis, he had a saddened look on his face.   
  
"Did something happen to Bosco" he whispered, assuming the worst.   
  
"No, he's awake actually." Faith got off the bed and walked over to the small bathroom and splashed water on her face.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" He questioned with nothing but concern written all over his face.   
  
"Nothing" She gave him a fake smile and climbed back into bed.  
  
"Something with Fred?" He asked knowing she was lying.  
  
"No. I'm fine. My partner was shot, I was shot, Sully was shot, I'm just a bit emotional, its PMS or something." She finally managed to convince him.  
  
"Well I'm here for you if you want to talk." Davis reassured her.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, Davis sat in a chair he pulled next to Faith's bed. "So… You keeping the apartment or is Fred?" Davis finally broke the silence and asked nonchalantly.  
  
Like a toy being turned on, she snapped back into reality, suddenly her face turned pale… "Davis!" Faith groaned rubbing the temples of her head. "I've got to pack and now I only have one arm. How am I going to be out of there by Friday!" She whispered closing her eyes trying to think.  
  
"You got a new apartment?"   
  
"Yes, it's the apartment building next to Boscos"   
  
"Well… when do you get out of here?"  
  
"Morales says I can be released tomorrow morning."   
  
"I'm off tomorrow, I will help you." He announced, rather pleased at least he could help her with moving.  
  
"Ty…" she started "I couldn't ask you to do that, its your day off."  
  
"I want to! I'm not taking no for a answer." He assured her.   
  
"I'll drive you home tomorrow, and we can pick up some boxes and stuff."  
  
Faith felt very overwhelmed, she shut her eyes tightly trying to ward off the coming tears, "thanks" She whispered.  
  
"Hey, no problem. We gotta watch out for each other."  
  
*****  
  
Faith watched as the small hand crept around to twelve, midnight. Sighing she looked around the dark room, she was alone. She had convinced Davis to go home and get some rest, she couldn't help but have this sense of awe at the younger man, he had been there at the hospital for nearly thirty-two hours, he had been either with her or with Sully for most of it and had only left briefly to go to the station and fill out the mound of paperwork that was left from the incident.   
  
Earlier in the day, a few hours after her visit with Bosco, Faith had called her mother, assuring her that she was fine and to not bother coming down. Mia had apparently told the kids that she was hurt but going to be okay, and it was decided that Emily and Charlie would infact spend the whole two weeks with Mia and Jack. Faith told her mother to tell the kids she'll come over tomorrow night.  
  
She continued watching the clock… Unable to sleep, she felt guilty because she hadn't checked on Bos again. Its not that she didn't want to, her body craved seeing him, but she didn't know what to say. Now she would have to wait until morning. 'I owe him a explanation for the way I left.' She forced herself to close her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
November 14th   
7:45 am  
  
"Faith, Your arm is looking good. Continue using the sling for support, and here is the name of the orthopedic doctor, you're in good hands with him, he wants you in his office in three days to change the cast and after that it should just be a weekly thing. I'll be back shortly with your prescription, remember only if you need them for pain. You're be released shortly…" Morales said, turning and walking towards the door, she had worked a double shift and was so tired, she wanted nothing more to go home and climb in bed with Doc.  
  
"Thanks, Can I go see Bosco?"   
  
Morales turned to face her. "Please do! He's been grumpy and snappy since yesterday. They nurses are not pulling straws for who has to give him his medicine" she continued out of the room.  
  
Faith chuckled slightly to herself, and headed towards the hallway. She had thought long and hard exactly what she would say to him. But she suddenly felt unsure as she turned to corner and saw the room that contained him. She cracked the door open and tried to peek in.  
  
"Who is it!" Bosco groaned, annoyance. He wanted to be alone, actually he wanted Faith, he was sick of doctors and nurses prodding him. She hadn't returned yesterday after she left upset and it bothered him, he hadn't slept much, he needed to talk to her, but he was still too weak to walk.  
  
"Its just me Bos…" She said pushing the door open and hesitantly took a few steps towards his bed.   
  
He was flooded with relief, and his anger dissipated. "Faith…" He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to upset her and make her leave again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I left you yesterday, I was ashamed… I didn't really know what to say, but I know I shouldn't of left." She stated, her tone plea for him to forgive her.  
  
"Don't apologize"   
  
"So, How are you feeling?" She said, pulling a chair next to his bed.  
  
"Better, I missed you yesterday, I kept watching the door hoping you'd come back and talk to me or at least make these damn doctors leave me alone." He watched as laughter escaped her lips, he loved it when she laughed, it made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"What?" She asked suddenly self conscious as he gazed at her. 'Damnit Bosco stop looking at me like that, I know you don't and never will have feeling for me' she thought to herself.  
  
Bosco snapped back out of his gaze… "Oh, Nothing, Its just nice to hear you laugh." 'Stop looking at her like that! She's going to realized how I feel about her, and run at that door.' he lectured himself.  
  
"Bos? How much medicine are you on." She chuckled again.  
  
"How's your arm?" Bosco finally asked.  
  
"Oh its fine, I'm being released in a few minutes…"   
  
"Lucky you! Doctor says I have to stay for a week, but they are moving me out of ICU." He told her with a frown. He wanted to go home.  
  
"One week is not bad! Sully's got to stay in here a week too, make sure the wound isn't infected and stuff."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better." he paused, hoping she'd say something. "So… Ma said she talked to you yesterday."  
  
"Actually she visited me a few times."  
  
"Umm… What did you guys talk about?"   
  
"Nothing much, my arm, divorce, Em and Charlie, and you."   
  
"ME? What about me?" Feeling a bit uncomfortable about what his free spirited mother might of told her.  
  
"Bos, cool it. It was girl talk." She couldn't help but smile at his cute little frown that appeared. "Well I gotta get going, Morales needs to talk to me again before I go. I'll be back to visit you tonight." She stood up and gave him a one arm hug.  
  
"Thanks Faith." He gave her the best fake smile as he could but when she turned and headed for the door, a frown appeared, he didn't want her to go, he wanted her to stay with him a bit longer, he needed to be near her.   
  
She turned suddenly and gave that scrunched up face, "You bet. Oh and Bos, cut the doctors and nurses some slack."  
  
"I can't, its who I am." He chuckled, "Hurry back."   
  
"I will I promise." She chuckled, things between them seemed back to normal on the outside anyway.  
  
*****  
  
"You all set?" Davis asked her entering her room.   
  
"Yep, I have all the papers here, Morales says just to come back in a few days."  
  
"When do you get to go on desk duty?"   
  
"Swersky's giving me a few days off, then it will be desk duty for six weeks possibly two months."  
  
"Ouch! That's how long Dr. Travis told Sully he'd be on it. Looks like I'm going to end up partnered with Gusler."  
  
Faith chuckled as she followed the tall Officer out to the parking lot. "Its so cold out here!" She suddenly noticed that Davis was walking towards a large truck. "A moving truck, you rented a moving truck?" She questioned eyeing Davis.  
  
"Yep, You are still moving right?" He joked.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't mean for you to go to all this trouble."   
  
"Faith, Don't start that again. Its no trouble, I have a friend who knows a guy, he lent it too me for free."  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say… Thank you. But how are we going to get the furniture downstairs and into the truck, its just me and you and I've only got one arm."   
  
He smiled, "You're see." He opened the door and helped her climb up into the large truck.  
  
"Alright,"  
  
*****  
  
Davis pulled in front of Faith's office building. He had to jump out and move the police cones that had been suspiciously placed forming a empty space just large enough for the large truck.   
  
Faith chuckled to herself, that was something Bosco would of done.  
  
Davis helped her out of the truck, "Thank you."   
  
"Lets go on in, and then I'll come back for the boxes." He told her.  
  
Faith shrugged "Alright."  
  
*****  
  
They started up the stairs to Faith's apartment, she opened the stairwell and turned into the hall. She was digging in her purse and didn't notice the small group of people crowded near her door. She looked up and was startled. "Alex? Kim? Doc? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Davis told me he was going to help you move today, Me and Kim don't work today, So… here we are." Alex grinned warmly at the women.   
  
"Ya and I mentioned it to Doc and Carlos. Doc doesn't work until three so he volunteered himself." Kim added. "Oh, Jimmy's going to come by with Joey at 2:30, I hope that's okay."  
  
"I can't believe you guys are here on your day off to help me." She said a lump in her throat forming, for the first time she realized what great friends she really had.  
  
"Hey, No problem. Oh and Carlos said he had some exam to study for."  
  
"Well are we going in or not?" Davis interrupted, grinning.  
  
"Oh" she laughed, opening the door. "Thank you guys so much."  
  
*****  
  
Faith and Alex sat on the kitchen counters, mounds of newspaper and many cardboard boxes of various sizes everywhere. Faith was getting frustrated quickly, trying to wrap the glass in newspaper with only one hand before placing in it in the boxes. Kim was busy packing up Em and Charlies room. While Davis and Davis took charge of the big furniture.   
  
"Hey Faith… Where do you want these pictures? We're ready to move this cabinet." Doc asked from the living room.  
  
Faith went pale and the plate she was trying to wrap with one hand, slide off her lap and broke. "Oh, umm just put it in a box, I'll sort though it later." She started to get down from the counter.   
  
"I'll get it Faith" Alex interrupted.   
  
"I'm sorry…" Faith whispered.  
  
"Faith… Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Everything okay?" Kim said darting into the room.   
  
"Yes it just slipped." Faith said, grateful for the distraction.   
  
"Why don't the three of us work on the kids room, while the guys finish up moving the big stuff."  
  
"Alright." Faith agreed.  
  
*****  
  
"Well Mr. Boscorelli, I am very surprised but pleased with how well you are recovering to the surgery and the blood transfusion. I feel confident that you can be moved to a regular room today." Dr. Domason told him.   
  
"Really? That's great." Bosco said he was in a good mood, and was just waiting for Faith to come back and visit like she promised.  
  
"Alright, well I'll send in two orderlies in a little while, to help you get down to your room."   
  
"Hey wait, my Partner is suppose to come by later-" He stated.  
  
"Don't worry, Faith will be notified of your new room." The doctor cut him off.  
  
"Aww thanks Doc."  
  
*****  
  
"So Faith… If you don't mind me asking, what happen with Fred?" Kim asked friendly.  
  
"Um… I don't mind, we were just growing apart, he started drinking again, he was verbally abusive, I don't love him… Not how I want to be loved." She told Kim and Alex, her eyes focused on the toys she was gently stuffing into the boxes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Faith." Alex said gently.  
  
"Don't be sorry, it was a long time coming."   
  
Davis poked his head into the room. "Hey Faith? We're ready for the first trip to your new place. Me and Doc took your bed apart and the living room furniture. We also got all the boxes that are already packed and marked. We can take it, but it may be better for you to come with us, so you can show us where to put the bed and furniture."   
  
"Alright."  
  
"Lets go, I'm dying to see this new place." Kim said, standing up and offering a hand to Faith.  
  
"Lets roll" Alex said, nugging Davis playfully.  
  
Kim and Faith grinned a knowing grin at each other. "Looks like they may be getting back together." Kim whispered to Faith.   
  
"Appears so" Faith whispered back.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco felt foolish being pushed in a wheelchair to his new room, he wanted to walk.   
  
"Here we are" The orderlie said with a smile.   
  
They entered the room, Bosco noticed that it was a double occupancy room and groaned, the curtain was pulled around it, and a deep snoring could be heard. "Great" he groaned under his breathe sarcastically.  
  
"Dr. Domanson said he'd be back to check on you at two." The orderlie said, leaving Bosco alone in the room with the snoring roommate.   
  
"Oh well" Bosco said to himself, before closing his eyes and losing himself to his thoughts.  
  
Doctor Travis came into the room, and pulled back the curtain. "Time for your check up, Officer Sullivan."  
  
Bosco's eyes opened. "Sully!"   
  
"Bosco? What are you doing in here?" Said a sleepy Sully.  
  
"This is a nice little reunion but I need to check Officer Sullivan out then you can chitchat." Said Doctor Travis, the sarcasm in his voice obvious as he pulled the curtain shut.  
  
"Jerk" Bosco said inaudibly.  
  
*****  
  
"This is a great place!" Kim gushed looking around the apartment.   
  
"Its alright, Its close to work and the kids school." Faith added.   
  
Alex came into the apartment carrying the heavy coffee table, "Where do you want this?"   
  
"OH, Just set it there." She said pointing. "I'm so sorry I can't help you more." she added.  
  
"Don't worry about it Faith. That's what friends are for."  
  
"Hey open the door!" Doc called from the hallway.   
  
Kim rushed over and held the door open as Doc and Davis came in with large couch.   
  
"Just set it there" Faith pointed.  
  
They finished empting the moving truck and headed back for another load.   
  
*****  
  
It was nearly four pm when they had finished packing the apartment, Doc had left at two to get to work, but was replaced by Jimmy, who surprised everyone when he dropped off Joey, by offering to help. They were ready to make the last trip to the new place, everyone was downstairs with the truck, Faith was taking in the view of the totally empty apartment. The apartment she lived in for all of her adult life. She wiped a tear as she touched the knob of the door. She looked around, there were a lot of memories her. Too many to forget. "Goodbye" she whispered, opening the door, wiping another tear from her cheek. And stepping out of the apartment for the last time… 


	7. Voices of the Heart

*****  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing. But I wish I owned Jason Wiles. grin  
  
This is my first Fan-Fiction ever…  
  
A/N - I'm starting to debate rather I should go on with this story… What do you guys think… Continue or Scrap it? R/R.   
  
*****  
  
Chapter Seven  
Voices of the Heart  
  
*****  
  
November 14th  
4:30 pm  
  
"So what's up with you and Bosco? You guys have been spending a lot of time together lately right?" Kim asked curiously.  
  
Faith flushed, "What do you mean by that? Yes, we've spend time together, we're friends" She asked then looked at Alex who had edged closer, they eyes met for a second, then stared down box she was unpacking.   
  
"Oh… I just assumed you guys had finally gotten together." Kim told her point blankly.  
  
"Why would you assume that?" She chuckled uncomfortably.  
  
"I just hadn't heard Bosco running his mouth off about his latest conquests lately, and it just appeared… I don't know, we assumed wrong, sorry."  
  
"When Davis mentioned you moving, we just umm thought..." Alex added.  
  
Faith sat there a minute… "What do you mean 'finally gotten together'?" She feeding her own curiosity.  
  
Kim couldn't help but grin. "Oh did I say that? I don't know, I just figured, if you weren't married, you and Bosco would be together, you're the only one he listens too, and you're the only one he cares about. Seems like a perfect match."   
  
'Perfect match? Did she just say perfect match' She thought bitterly. "Please… You've seen the girls Bosco dates." Faith slipped out, putting her hand to her mouth wishing she had just kept her mouth shut, like she generally did.  
  
"You're beautiful Faith." Kim added.   
  
"You are." Alex agreed.  
  
"Please, we're talking about Bosco, immature hothead Bosco." Faith said running her hand through her hair nervously.   
  
"You're in love with him aren't you!" Kim whispered just loud enough for the three of them to hear.  
  
Faith avoided eye contact, pleading guilty without words.  
  
"I knew it!" Alex added happily.   
  
"No one better hear about this." Faith sighed, wondering why the hell she just denied it.  
  
There was a awkward moment where no one talked. Davis poked his head in the room a few minutes later, walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the on the edge, he watched the three with exchange guilty smiles, something was up he said to himself. "Man, Faith, you have a lot of stuff."   
  
The three women started laughing, which was followed by a eerie silence. "You guys get all the furniture put together?" Alex broke the silence and flashed a smile at the young officer.   
  
"Well, most of the furniture is set up, the boxes still need to be unpacked but they are in the rooms they need to be in too." Davis smiled, he did still care about Alex.  
  
"Wow, I never would of imagined this could all be done in one day." Faith said, glad for a interruption. "I can get the rest of this stuff unpacked myself." She told the small group.  
  
Jimmy poked his head into the room, feeling somewhat left out, "Hey I'm going to take Joey and get him some dinner, see ya later."  
  
"Thanks Jimmy, I owe you one" Faith chuckled.  
  
Kim got up to go say goodbye to Joey who was now fast asleep on the couch, and everyone went back to doing there own part.  
  
*****  
  
"You know… You should of waited for back up…" Sully started lecturing.  
  
"You're a regular genius." Bosco said, cutting him off, looking hopefully towards the door. "umm… sorry, You're right I should of waited." He added.  
  
Sully was taken back a bit by the apology, "But you did probably save that girls life." Sully confessed.   
  
Boscorelli turned and gave Sully a questionable look, "Are you kidding? Look at the risk… I nearly got everyone killed, including myself. You guys saved my ass again." He sighed, looking back at the door.   
  
Neither officer spoke for awhile after that.   
  
Sully couldn't help but notice Bosco's constant attention towards the door. "Waiting for some hot nurse?" He chuckled breaking the silence, "You've been watching that door for hours."   
  
"No, But mind your own damn business!" Bosco spat.  
  
Sully sighed, "Its going to be a long week."  
  
*****  
  
"Well… Me and Kim have to go by the house." Alex told Faith, giving her a warm hug.  
  
"Thanks, It really meant a lot to me." Attempting to return the hug, she wasn't use to support from anyone.  
  
"You coming?" Alex asked Davis with hopeful eyes.  
  
"No, I'm going to stick around her for awhile, But we're still on for dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course." Alex said with a wink.  
  
"Come on Alex." Kim pulled her arm, nudging her towards the door. "Talk to you tomorrow Faith."  
  
The door shut leaving Davis and Faith alone in the new apartment, filled with furniture and boxes. Faith went and sat down on the couch, sighing deeply.  
  
"So, You want a ride to the hospital?" Davis asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to go catch a taxi over to my parents house, I have to see Emily and Charlie, I miss them, I have to take them more clothes too.  
  
"Well, I could drive you over there, I mean I've never met your kids, then we can go to the hospital, I want to check on Sully."  
  
Faith, gave him a uneasy grin. "Davis… Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you doing all this for me? I mean… we've never been close friends." She knew it was pointless to argue, he had made one thing clear, that he intended to help her, and he was rather stubborn about it.  
  
Davis shrugged and slightly frowned, "I wasn't shot, you, Bos and Sully were. I know you need help and I know you would never ask for it."  
  
She was touched, "Alright. But why aren't you spending you free time with Alex, aren't you guys getting back together?"  
  
"I don't know… I hope so… Hey maybe Me & Alex and You & Bosco can double date." He laughed at the thought of it.  
  
"Davis…" She groaned, deciding to ignore his joke. "Lets go."  
  
*****  
  
"Here it is, the house, on the right." Faith pointed.  
  
Davis managed to get the large truck onto the curb. "Nice place."  
  
"Its okay, You coming in? I need some help getting down and with these bags." She felt somewhat useless with the temporary handicap of a injured arm.   
  
"Oh, of course." He said, hoping out of the truck and helping Faith down, he picked up the bags and followed her to the door.  
  
Faith knocked impatiently on the door, she was excited to see her kids. Mia answered the door, followed by Charlie. "Charlie!" She happily greeted her son.   
  
"Em! Mom's here!" He ran to her to hug her and saw her slinged arm. "Gramma told us you got hurt at work. Are you okay mom?"  
  
"Oh this I'm fine, this is a friend of mine, Officer Davis." She introduced her son to the kind officer.   
  
"Hi, Mr. Davis." Charlie said, eyeing the tall officer.  
  
Davis grinned, "You can call me Ty, your mom packed you some stuff." he said handing him his little duffle bag.  
  
"Mom!" Emily stopped short, seeing the stranger standing in the entry of the house.   
  
"Davis this is my daughter Emily. Emily this is a good friend of mine, Officer Davis."  
  
"Ty" Davis corrected, smiling politely.   
  
"How is your arm." Mia asked, staring at her daughter with a look of concern. Concern she never had when Faith and Stanley were children.  
  
"Oh, Its going to be fine, I'll just get desk work for awhile."  
  
"How's Uncle Bosco?" Charlie finally asked, wide-eyed.  
  
It took Davis ever muscle in his body to keep from laughing. "Uncle Bosco?" He grinned.  
  
Faith shot him a playful warning look and then explained to her children that 'Uncle Bosco' was in recovery but would be fine.  
  
"Well, come sit down, I can make coffee." Mia announced leading everyone to the living room.  
  
"Thanks Mom." Faith thanked.  
  
They left a hour and a half later, stopping for dinner on the way.  
  
*****  
  
"She didn't come" Bosco said watching the clock, it was nearly 8:45, visiting hours were over at nine.  
  
"Who…? Faith? Swersky probably had her downtown all day, with reports and stuff."   
  
"Naw, something's wrong, she's upset with me." He sighed inwardly, and settled back into the bed.   
  
"Well you did almost get her killed," Sully said intending it to be a joke, but when he saw the look Bosco shot him, he decided just to shut up. When the nurse came in a few minutes later he asked that the curtain be pulled shut. He shut his eyes and tried to rest.  
  
*****  
  
It was 9:15 when Faith and Davis finally made it to the hospital. "Damn, visiting hours are over." He sighed, "Sorry".  
  
"No, I will get in, even if I have to flash this shiny badge to do it." She chuckled, as she walked through the automatic doors that lead to the corridor. She passed the visitor sign in desk, and before they could say a word she yanked out her badge, Davis followed, flashing his, with a apologetic look. "Where is he!" She nearly panicked, walking into the ICU-One, and finding it empty. Doctor Morales was passing through rather quickly, but stopped when she saw Faith. "He's not in ICU anymore, they moved him."  
  
"Where?" Faith asked calmer now.  
  
"He was moved to a double occupancy room with Officer Sullivan, room three." She smiled as she continued on her path.  
  
"Poor Sully." Davis said, unable to contain the evil grin that flooded his facial features.  
  
"Poor Bosco… No you're right… Poor Sully." Faith laughed. As she followed him to Sully's room.  
  
"Want me to wait out here, so you can talk to Bosco." Davis asked as they congregated outside the door.   
  
"Sure give me a few minutes. But I'm sure Sully's awake." She smiled, she was grateful Davis had asked.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco had just fallen asleep, when the door creaked open. Faith slowly crept in, shutting the door behind her. She saw him laying there, the small side light, casting a glow over his sleeping body, it took her breathe away as she watched his chest rise and fall. She pulled a chair close to his bed. She could hear Sully's deep snores on the other side of the curtain, she poked her head past the curtain and took note that he was fully asleep, she headed back out the door. And was met by Davis. "They are both sleeping. But I'm going to stay for awhile, I can get a ride home later."   
  
Davis nodded, sensing her need to be alone. "Tomorrow, Swersky wants you come in to give your statements, I could give you a lift down there."   
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She went back into the softly lit hospital room, and sat down. She watched him sleep. "Sorry, I was late." She whispered. His breathing was almost hypnotic as she sat there with a concerned look on her face. She watched at he moved slightly in his sleep, she grazed his cheek softly with her hand, and he settled down a bit. She pulled the chair closer and leaned over the bed, resting her head and uninjured arm on the bed, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She hadn't had much sleep the last 48 hours and she quickly found solitude in rest.   
  
*****  
  
Bosco stirred slightly in his sleep, and opened his eyes just slightly, he noticed a women leaning over his bed, and noticed she was asleep, a smile broke across his face as he instantly realized the identity of the sleeping beauty. "Faith" He whispered, looking at the clock across the room 1:32 am. "Faith, wake up." A small moan, escaped her lips as he gently nudged her arm. He smiled "Faith".  
  
"Leave me alone…" She groaned uncomfortably, sitting up and looking around the small room. "I fell asleep," she gave a apologetic look at Bosco which made him laugh.  
  
"What time did you get here?" He asked in a whisper, attempting not the wake the sleeping Officer only feet away.  
  
"About 9:20, sorry I was so late."   
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I just figured you were busy." He smirked non-chalantly as his conscious yelled at him 'tell her the truth, admit it too her, before it eats you up inside!' he shook his head, in ignorance.  
  
"I was busy, I saw the kids, they wanted to know how their 'Uncle Bosco' was doing."  
  
Bosco's face was plagued with a huge grin, he loved Emily and Charlie. 'Tell her now!' he little voice inside him screamed. Bosco was a strong person, physically and emotionally, but he knew he wouldn't be strong enough to take the rejection he felt was inevitable, it was more then not wanting to hurt her, he didn't want to hurt himself either. I just can't ruin this friendship, Fred and her just got divorced…  
  
Faith sat there, enjoying the comfort of being near Bosco. "God, he's loud." She joked nodding towards the curtain.  
  
"Tell me about it." he sighed temporally ignoring his inner battle. "How's are the kids?"  
  
"Oh, they are doing great, Charlie got a A on his Math Test," She proudly stated.   
  
"He must take after his mother." Bosco looked at Faith and for half a second their eyes locked.   
  
"Thanks, Bos, I gotta go find a ride home." Faith said not wanting to leave but it was nearing two am.  
  
"Can you drive? I mean will your arm affect your driving, because if not, you can take my mustang tomorrow, I won't need it for awhile."   
  
Faith was a bit shocked by the gesture, "You're kidding aren't you." She said with a smirk, he never let anyone drive his car much less borrow it for a week.  
  
"No, I'm serious, and I talked to Davis early this morning, She was taken to the station the other day, I had him pick her up and drive her here, the keys are on the table over there.. Use her, just be careful." He couldn't help but grin at the expression on her face. "What?"  
  
"Bosco… That car is like your child. I can't believe you'd let me take it." She stared at him, trying to read him for signals, maybe Davis is right, maybe he does have feelings for me… She pondered.  
  
"Hey I'm not giving her to you, just letting you BORROW her." He emphasized the word borrow. Which made them both break into chuckles.   
  
"I better be going, she said picking up the keys and walking towards the door. "See ya tomorrow Bos."  
  
"Sure, I'll see ya tomorrow." He frowned as he watched her head out the door and turn the corner.   
  
*****  
  
She scanned the parking lot looking for Bosco's blue Mustang, she was cold, it was mid-November. She finally spotted the car and walked quickly toward it. Unlocking it and jumping in, as she turned the car on, the radio blasted loudly, she turned it down but not off. "Damn Davis" She cursed, he had been the last one to drive it.   
  
If you only knew   
What I feel for you   
If you only lived for me   
The way I live for you   
I'd be in heaven   
My dreams would come true   
  
'Cause all I've ever wanted   
Is you   
And you alone   
And I love you so   
More than you could ever know   
All I've ever wanted   
Is you   
  
'God what is wrong with me? How could I be partners with him for eight years and suddenly, one day I just fall for Bosco.' She thought silently. 'Its ridiculous, to say the least, he'd never want me the way I want him.'   
  
If you were my own   
To caress and hold   
I would shower you with love   
And drown within your soul   
Because I live and breathe for you   
And I really need to know   
That all I've ever wanted   
Is you   
  
She was at a stop light, when she suddenly realized she had been driving to the old apartment, she shook her head annoyed at herself and turned toward her new home.  
  
And you alone   
And I love you so   
More than you could ever know   
All I've ever wanted   
Is you   
  
Faith thought about the conversation between her and Alex and Kim. 'How could they think Bosco would ever have feelings for me?' He cares about me cause we're friends, just good friends.' A voice suddenly appeared in her head, 'If you don't tell him then you won't be giving him a chance, and you're always regret it.'   
  
Everything I do is for you   
You are every part of me   
And I don't want to face   
Another day   
Alone   
Without your love   
  
Maybe it was the words in the song that was playing on the radio, or maybe it was the little voices of her conscious, "Alright, I'm going to tell him." She vowed out loud, as she made a quick U-turn and headed back towards the hospital. She suddenly realized what time it was, and laughed, as she made another U-turn, "not this morning obviously." She chuckled.   
  
'Cause all I've ever wanted   
Is you   
And you alone   
And I love you so   
More than you could ever know   
All I've ever wanted   
Is you   
  
******  
  
The next few days were rather uneventful for Faith, she had been visiting Bosco at the hospital at least twice a day, she had called everyone she knew giving them her new address and phone number, including Fred. Swersky had put her on desk duty, which she hated, but she dealt with it, by telling herself it was only for two months and that Bosco would be joining her shortly. She had met with her Attorney, Mrs. Jennies and had signed some basic preliminaries, which caused a angry Fred to call her the next day. Apparently he had been served the divorce papers. But he had found a small two bedroom furnished apartment. He wanted the kids to stay with him during the week, since Faith had to work, and she would have them on the weekends and her days off. Faith agreed that, that arrangement was probably the best for awhile. The rest of her time was spent unpacking boxes, most of which she could do with one hand.   
  
*****   
  
November 21st  
5:00 pm  
  
Bosco slowly made his way down the hall, he still ached, the stitches on the side of his abdomen were rubbing along the pair of loose jogging pants he wore, Faith had her around his back for a bit of support if he fell.  
  
"Maybe you should stay another few days." She said concerned.  
  
"Faith…" Bosco said in a warning tone. "I'm going home. I hate hospitals." He said grateful that she cared, but not intending to stay here for one second longer then he had too.   
  
"Why don't you stay with me for a few days, you know until you can get around better." She asked as she helped him into the blue mustang.   
  
"Naw, I'll be fine Faith." He didn't want to be a burden to her.  
  
"How about just one night? I'm worried, humor me." She said, climbing into the drivers side of the car.   
  
"Faith, I don't want to be a burden."  
  
"The only burden is my damn arm. Do you even have any food in your apartment, you can't run to the store. Just stay with me, please." She paused waiting for him to give in.  
  
"I was planning on ordering take out until I felt better." Bosco chucked as he saw the look Faith shot him, her eyes softened pleading with him, "Alright, I guess, one night wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Good, now lets go." She turned on the car and started pulling out.  
  
"We still need to go by my place, I gotta get some clothes." He said, grateful he was going to get to spend the whole evening with Faith.  
  
"I can just walk over there after you're settled." She smiled at him and started heading towards the apartments.  
  
"What? We're staying at your new apartment?" He was surprised, he had been worried, about helping Faith move, but hadn't mentioned it too her.  
  
Faith grinned, she hadn't told him about Davis and everyone helping move all her stuff. "Yep, Davis and everyone helped me."  
  
"Sorry I couldn't help." Bosco stared out window watching the buildings go by.  
  
"Bos, You don't owe me a apology, lets get to my apartment, i'm starving."  
  
*****  
  
Faith and Bosco sat on the couch, eating the warm soup Faith had cooked. "Thanksgiving is in a few days…"  
  
"Yep, You making a big dinner for Charlie and Emily?" He slurped up some soup.   
  
"No, Fred is picking them up from my parents, he wants to spend time with them, he says he going to cook." She said sadly, kinda wishing she hadn't brought it up.  
  
"We could go to one of those restaurants that have Thanksgiving dinners." Bosco took another bite of soup, this time spilling some on his shirt. "Damnit!"  
  
"Here let me help" She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of napkins, she came back a second later and stopped short. He was struggling to get the sweatshirt over his head. His stomach covered with blackish bruises, his abdomen, had a large bandage, covering his six inch wound and stitches. She hear him moan slightly, and walked closer to him. "Need some help?" She asked with a bit of concern.   
  
"owww, NO I got it." He groaned, pulling the sweatshirt the rest of the way off.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'm just sore all over. Would you mind getting my pain medicine, its next to the fridge." He asked, feeling bad for already causing her to get that concern look all over her face.  
  
"Sure" She rushed to the kitchen. She came back armed with medicine and a glass of water. "You should stay a few days, I'd like the company, and that way I won't worry about you."  
  
Bosco shook his head, he wanted nothing more then to spend a few days at Faiths apartment, he just didn't want to be a bother. "I'm sure my tomorrow you're feel different."  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Cause I become a pain in the ass when I'm sick or hurt." He said with a guilty smile.  
  
"I already knew that," she laughed, "you're staying anyway." She headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes and smirked at her. He decided maybe he should tell her how he felt, he had noticed something different about her… Maybe she did care about him more then just a friend… or maybe it was just her motherly instincts… He wasn't sure… 'why is this so hard?' he asked himself without words. 'because you're afraid' the voice answered. 'I'm not afraid, I just don't want to hurt her.' Bosco argued in his head to himself. 'then tell her, you're never know how she'd react unless you tell her'.   
  
***** 


	8. Thanksgiving Confessions

A/N - I just wanted to give you guys a little feedback on this story, I got the idea for writing this two months ago, I heard a song on the radio, "The Search is Over" by Survivor and I had to write it. Thanks for all the great Feedback there is more to come! This is my first writing of any sort, and I own nothing with the show, although… wouldn't mind owning Bosco!  
  
If you have a few minutes, comments are welcomed. J Thanks.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Eight  
Thanksgiving Confessions  
  
*****  
  
Faith yawned as she rolled over slightly in bed, yelping with pain as she pinned her injured arm. "What a way to start the day" she sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She opened the door leading out to the hall way, stepping into the bathroom, she reached under the sink and grabbed a plastic grocery bag, she started filling the bathtub with warm water, while she secured the bag over the cast, it was water tight. She stripped down, and grabbed the robe resting on the towel rack. She started to slip it on, "damnit" she said under her breath as she tried to pull and push the cast through the sleeve, she tossed the robe the ground, and reached over for the towel, she wrapped it around her body and tucked it into place. She headed towards the kitchen, she paused, trying to peek around the corner to make sure Bosco wasn't in the living room, the TV was on but she didn't see him. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen, literally running into Bosco, who was making coffee. Her cheeks went pink as she flushed. "Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping, I was just coming to start the coffee before my bath."   
  
Bosco was in a pair of sweat pants, he wore no shirt, but a white bandage cloth was wrapped around his bruised abdomen. Bosco shot her his famous Boscorelli grin, "Hell, I didn't know clothing was optional!" He teased her laughing.  
  
"I'm wearing a towel, that constitutes as clothing." Faith said rolling her eyes, but grinning at him as innocently as she could.   
  
"You better hurry before your bath overflows." He laughed as she turned and ran down the hall, he defiantly needed a cold shower now.   
  
*****  
  
Bosco sat fiddling with his coffee cup nervously while watching ESPN. It was embarrassing enough that he needed help changing his bandage and but now he had to ask Faith to help. He sighed as he thought about how simply pathetic he was becoming, and stood up, stubbornly pulling at the white wrap around his abdomen, "Bastard!" He cursed as he groaned in pain.  
  
Faith was walking out of her bedroom when she heard Bosco groan, and walked into the living room and saw that he was still trying to get the bandage off. She couldn't help but grin and she watched him for a few seconds, "What is it about men? Why can't they just ask for help?" She chuckled as he jumped slightly in surprise.  
  
"Damnit Faith" He said turning to face her. "Just, help me with this will ya?"  
  
"What no Please?" She asked him trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Please!" he said with a frown that made Faith laugh.  
  
"Thank you, now turn around," she demanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can check out you ass! What do you think Bos? The bandage knots in the back. You're worst then Charlie, you know that?" She said in mock annoyance.  
  
"Hey, I warned you yesterday." He groaned as she gently unwrapped the bandage and put the cool healing lotion on.   
  
She applied the lotion and put on a new wrap, before heading towards the kitchen to get a paper towel to wipe off her hands. "All done, no big deal."   
  
"Thanks Faith. Wanna grab some lunch?"   
  
"Nothing spicy." She grinned.  
  
"Deal." He chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
She sat across from him in the small diner, she kept glancing at Bosco who was hungrily eating his hamburger. It was strange really… She even loved the way he ate. She grinned a bit as she saw a large dab of ketchup, on the edge of Bosco's lips.   
  
"What?" He asked, noticing she wasn't eating and kept staring at him.  
  
"Nothing." She said a bit to quickly, even she didn't believe herself.  
  
"What? You want to talk about what's bothering you?" He put his hamburger down, and stared at her.  
  
She gave him a smirk and picked up her napkin and handed it too him, "you have ketchup on your mouth."  
  
He took the napkin and wiped his mouth, "you aren't eating? What's wrong?"  
  
'Damn he knows me too well.' She thought to herself. She picked up her coffee cup, taking a big sip, she held his gaze for a moment before taking a deep breath… "Bosco we've been friends a long time…" She started, not sure exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"Eight years." He corrected.  
  
"yes, eight year… well like I was saying, um… You're probably going to laugh, but I have to tell you something… In the past few weeks, I've-" She paused, as she saw Sergeant Christopher marching towards them with a 'foot up his ass' smirk on his face. "Yokas! Boscorelli! You two are suppose injured and I find you guys here, what is this a date!"   
  
"We eating lunch, now leave us alone." Faith said, praying Bosco would keep himself in check.  
  
"You got something to say Boscorelli!" he hissed.  
  
"What we do in our free time is NONE of your concern" Bosco paused and sarcastically added "Sir."  
  
"Yokas, When you come in for your shift Monday, I want you to stop by my desk, I have a dozen files I want organized and alphabetized." He stared at them both for a minute before stalking off.  
  
"I hate that guy!" Bosco growled.  
  
"You and me both!" Faith added, picking up her hamburger and taking a bite.  
  
"So what were you saying before?" He asked with hopeful curiosity.  
  
"Oh, um…" she paused for a second "…it was no big deal. I… I just was wondering if you were serious about wanting to spend Thanksgiving with me." She lied. "I mean know you go over to your Ma's house with a date."   
  
"Yes but Ma's not gonna be in town, her and Frank are going to New Jersey to have Thanksgiving with his children. Plus… I'd rather spend Thanksgiving with you this year." 'And every year' he added to himself.  
  
She grinned, "I'm not a very good cook." she warned. "Fred always cooked."  
  
"Aww come on Faith. I've tasted your cooking and I'm still alive." He chuckled, receiving a smack in the arm.   
  
They both chuckled and finished their lunch.   
  
*****  
  
November 25th  
3:15 pm  
  
"Faith, How's it going?" Davis asked.  
  
"Great, Doctor says my arms healing nicely. Christopher is being a jerk." Faith added carefully put down the files she was carrying with one hand.   
  
"Christopher is always a jerk" He chuckled. "How's Bosco?"   
  
"He's staying with me for awhile just until he's more mobile and stuff, but he's getting better."  
  
"So you guys are shacking up!?" He asked with a guilty grin. "Have you talked to him."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, "We're not shacking up, he's staying in Charlie's room, and I'm not sure I'm going to talk to him about that." She said.  
  
"Why not, what do you have to lose?"   
  
"my partner!" She spat in annoyance.  
  
"Whoa, I'm just saying, you should tell him..."   
  
"I know, I started to tell him the other day… I'm just not sure I can." There was a awkward silence between the two officers. "How is Sully?" Faith asked, feeling guilty for not asking before.  
  
"Oh, you know Sully, he's bored, he starts desk duty tomorrow."  
  
"Bosco has another few days before allow to work. Then he has six weeks of desk duty before regular duty."  
  
"Damn, six weeks, and you three will be caged up here. Its gonna get interesting." He chucked. "Well… Gusler is waiting in the RMP."  
  
"Be safe out there." She cautioned.  
  
"Always." He gave her a knowing look, and headed out the precient doors to where 55-Charlie was parked.  
  
*****  
  
Faith unlocked her apartment door and went inside. The apartment was completely dark, which instantly alarmed her. "Bos?" She called. "Bos?" she flipped on the lights and headed for Charlie's room. "Bos?" she whispered opening the door, he was sprawled out on the small bed, the dim light on the nightstand turned on. She watched him for a moment, he didn't have a shirt on and even in the dim light she could see the dark bruises. She noticed him move slightly in his sleep and she walked over to him. "Bosco… get up, I need to change you bandage." She continued watching him, he wasn't waking so she took more aggressive measures and started to shake his arm, "Bosco, come on. Get up."  
  
He stirred slightly opening his eyes and was greeted by Faith's concerned expression, he tried to stop the giant grin that spread along his mouth but he couldn't. "I wasn't feeling so hot so I took a few sips of night quill." He explained.   
  
She lifted her hand to his cheek, then to his forehead feeling his temperature. "You are a little warm. I've got to change your bandage, then you can go back to bed."  
  
"You're the boss." Bosco chuckled before swinging his legs off the bed, silently wincing in pain.   
  
"Now that's what I like to hear." Faith laughed, following Bosco to the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
"Stand still will ya?" she groaned.  
  
"Its COLD!" He whined as she rubbed the cold healing lotion on him. He was concentrating very hard, thinking about the Knicks game, as she massaged the lotion into his skin and slightly into his scarred abdomen.   
  
"Why can't you do this yourself?" She said chuckling inwardly, not that she minded rubbing the lotion onto his muscular abs.  
  
He gave her a guilty grin… "I don't need your help with it now, I changed it earlier, I just wasn't going to turn down a hot chick wanting to lotion me up." He laughed.  
  
She tried to give him a appalled look, but couldn't help but snort in laughter.   
  
*****  
  
November 28th   
5:50 pm  
  
"Faith, can you go to the grocery store and get some cranberry sauce… I think we forgot to get some, I can't eat turkey without it." Bosco whined giving her a deadly combination of a cute little frown and puppy dog eyes.  
  
She sighed, knowing she lost the battle before it even took place. "Who's gonna watch the bird?" She countered, as she took another quick peek at the turkey in the oven.  
  
"I'll watch it, go. Take it easy with my Mustang, don't rush, there's gonna be a lot of drunks out there today, and if there's one scratch on her, me and you are gonna have some problems." He said in a joking tone, rushing her out the door.   
  
"Okay, but you better not burn the turkey, I'll be back in thirty minutes." She gave him a mock warning look but a grin broke through, as she hurried out the door.  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle. After many sleepless nights on Charlie's bed laying awake thinking, flipping a quarter, and everything else short of enie-meanie-miney-mo, he made his decision, tonight he would know his answer.   
  
*****  
  
He hurried to set the table perfectly. He knew it had to be love when he spent ten minutes folding the napkins perfectly. He dimmed the lights only slightly. He went to Charlie's room and changed into a dress shirt and a pair of slacks. He took a deep breathe, "Damn" he cursed releasing the breathe, he was nervous, he could chase gun-bearing criminals down the street without fear, but this… this scared the shit out of him. He grabbed his wallet on the dresser, pulling out the small yellow piece of paper, he had scribbled notes of what he might say, how he might start the conversation, it still seemed rather pathetic only now it was irrelevant what the notes would say. He had thought about all the possibilities of her reaction, laughing at him, slapping him, feeling betrayed, it didn't matter, he had to tell her. He had been staying with her nearly a week now, and he knew if he didn't tell her how he felt soon he was going to seriously lose it. All he knew is that he'd assure her, that they had to stay friends, that him feeling that way couldn't affect their friendship, he could live without her loving him, he couldn't live without her friendship. He sighed deeply, pondering rather this was a bad idea or now. He tossed his wallet onto the bed along with the notes and headed for the kitchen, stirring the mash potatoes then lifting the turkey out of the oven. He was just lighting the candles when he heard the door being unlocked, he held his breath and waited.  
  
*****  
  
Faith entered the dimly lit apartment, wondering what the hell was going on. She passed the living room and walked into the kitchen and dining area. She couldn't seem to find her breath, as she looked around, the room was dimmed slightly, candles lit and the table set beautifully. She took a breath and walked over to counter, setting down the bag with groceries. She turned around again, and her breath was tooken away for a second time when she saw her handsome partner, dressed like he was going out to a fancy club after dinner. "What's all this about?" She asked carefully, not quite sure if all this was real or not or if she was dreaming.   
  
"Thanksgiving. Sit down the food is ready, I'll explain later." He stated, his usual confidence gone  
  
"Bosco… I'm in jeans and a t-shirt and you're dressed up…" She started, still unsure of what was going on, but afraid of ruining whatever it might be.  
  
"You look fine, come on, I'm starving." He whined, pulling out her chair and beckoning her to sit down.  
  
She saw the nervousness in Bosco's eyes, she couldn't recall ever seeing that before. She did as he said and sat down.   
  
Bosco filled there plates with turkey, mash potatoes, stuffing, and of course cranberry sauce. They ate quietly, each caught in there own thoughts, Bosco was busy wondering who exactly to start the conversation, his notes now gone from his mind. And Faith, couldn't stop wondering what Bosco was thinking.   
  
"Want some pie?" Faith asked after they finished the main course, she stared at him, he seemed to be off in his own little world. "Bos?"  
  
Bosco snapped back into reality, "What, Oh… Pie? um… no, not right now. I want to talk to you, how about we leave the dishes right here and go talk in the living room." he said hastily.  
  
"Alright, Bosco." She said following him to the living room.  
  
He motioned Faith to have a seat, and he stared at her a moment. 'Why is this so hard.' his mind screamed.   
  
Faith started feeling a bit uncomfortable as his dark eyes pierced into hers. "Bos, you're really starting to creep me out. You can tell me whatever it is."  
  
He frowned slightly and shook his head. His jaw set firm he turned his back to her, "Fine, I'm just gonna say what I have to say, but Faith, you've got to promise me, you won't hate me for telling you this."  
  
"What? This what?" She asked with a frown.  
  
He turned to her. "Just promise." He said, looking a more nervous now as he rubbed his temple. He gave her a knowing look as they held eye contact for a moment longer.  
  
"I promise, nothing you could say could make me hate you." She said slowly, reassuring him.  
  
"Alright, well… Okay, you know the women I've dated in the past…" he started.  
  
"Umm… Bos I think the word dated is kinda a overstatement." She said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh that's great Faith, I'm trying to be serious and you're making jokes already." He shook his head unsure if he would even bother continuing.  
  
"I'm sorry, really, I was just trying to lighten the mood, please, continue…" She gave him a apologetic look.  
  
"The women I've dated in the past… I've never loved any of them, I mean, I thought I loved Nicole… and a few others, but it wasn't until the last few weeks, I realized that I never loved any of them." He said, watching Faith intently, she was holding her breath he noted.  
  
"How do you know you never loved them?" She asked barely audible.  
  
He took another deep breath, "cause… I now know what love is, I fell in love, and it's a feeling I've never felt before, for anyone else."  
  
"You're in love?" She asked, her voice faltering slightly.  
  
His jaw set firm, clinched, he stared at her, "With you." He said, softly but confidently.   
  
The silence was heartbreaking to Bosco, he watched as she wiped away a few tears that were falling, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, that she was crying.  
  
"Well, you gonna say something, or just let me suffer in silence. I'm sorry, I know you just ended your relationship with Fred, I know it was selfish of me to throw all this on you. I'm sorr--"  
  
"Bos? Do you ever get tired of running you mouth off?" She asked, now grinning at him playfully.  
  
"Huh?" He asked stunned by her now grinning smile.  
  
"I stopped loving Fred a long time ago, then a few weeks ago… when I saw the side of you, you don't often show, I realized, I had feelings for you. Since then… all I can do is think of you, when you nearly died…" She paused, her eyes filling with tears. "…I think…I love you."  
  
***** 


	9. Breaking a Promise

Chapter Nine  
Breaking a Promise  
  
*****  
  
"What?" He said, his chest tight, he wasn't sure Faith had really said the words he thought he hear or if his brain was playing games with him.  
  
"I said… I think, I love you." She repeated, her cheeks just slightly tear-stained. She had never heard him be so sincere, she knew he was telling her the truth when he told her he loved her.  
  
He took a step toward her, "How? When?" He asked quietly, he hadn't expected to hear the words she had spoken, he had prepared himself over and over, that he would be leaving shortly after he told her, and that things would be weird between them. He never expected her to declare that she loved him back.  
  
She couldn't help but chuckle. "Sit down" she waited as he sat down on the coffee table directly in front of her. "I think on some level, I always loved you…" She paused, he was staring at her so intensely, she shivered slightly, "How else could I put up with you all these years? I guess I just didn't realize it because I was married, I was never in a position to see you, I mean, I see you of course," She chuckled lightly, "but I mean… See the real you, a man I could fall in love with. The man I am in love with." She felt the tears fill her eyes, "A few weeks ago, when Fred left…"   
  
His jaw was clinched, neither a grin nor a frown, appeared on his face, as he listened to her speak. Without speaking a word, he reached over and wiped the few tears that fell off her cheeks, feeling himself get choked up.  
  
"…when Fred left, the next night, remember how I pulled out of your arms? I felt something, I thought I was just feeling venerable, but the feeling didn't go away, it just grew stronger." She said carefully, trying not to say too much. "After I realized I was falling in love with you… I felt so good, but so horrible at the same time."  
  
"Why" he finally spoke shock evident in his tone.  
  
"Cause I knew you'd never feel the same way." She whispered.  
  
"I think… I've had feelings for you for a long time… Its just didn't realize it until the night you told me Fred left." He said gently. Taking her hand in his. They sat there for a few minutes quietly.  
  
The silence was comforting, "So what do you want to do? Do you want to be with me?" She asked, her thumb rubbing the top of his hand softly.   
  
"More then anything." He said without taking his eyes off hers.   
  
"Then maybe its better we won't be partners anymore." She said softly, looking away from him.  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"I can't be partnered with you anymore." She said guilt rushing through her veins as the moment between them was lost.  
  
"Why?" He asked his voice shaky.  
  
"I promised." She admitted staring at her down at her bare feet.  
  
"Promised who?" He growled lightly, standing up, glaring at her in neither anger or sadness, it was more of a blank confused look.  
  
"I promised you." she murmured nervously.  
  
"ME?" He stated more then asked. "When?" He demanded, anger flashed in his eyes finally overpowering the hurt.  
  
She sighed, "You were just out of surgery, I was allowed into your room. I made a promise, if you got better and got out of the hospital, I'd request a change of partners." She admitted, tears streaming freely off her face.  
  
"But why?" He said calmer, pleading with her, sitting back down on the coffee table and reaching for her hands. He held her tightly, pulling her a bit closer to him, so that she would look directly at him.   
  
"Because, it was my fault and I love you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me, again." She wept softly.  
  
His anger melted, moving from the coffee table to now sitting next to her, he pulled her close into him, as she cried. "Faith, you and I are going to stay partners. First of all, I'm not breaking in no damn rookie, second, You did not shot me, nor did you get me shot, we've had this discussion."   
  
"But I keep endangering your life, when I was sick and now…" She sniffled. Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off my him.  
  
"That's enough Faith! Even if what you've convinced yourself was true, which it isn't, You save my life, everyday. We're partners, shit happens, that doesn't mean you run away." He insisted.   
  
"If doesn't make me feel less guilty." She replied.   
  
"I know what you mean, but deal with it, we're staying partners." he stated.   
  
She noted that his arms were still tightly around her, she pulled slightly out of his grasp, turning to face him. And pressing her lips to his, firmly but with a tenderness.  
  
He pulled back first, a smile spread across his face. "Partners?"   
  
"More then partners."  
  
He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her, surrendering to her kiss.  
  
Faith pulled back, as she heard a loud knock on the door.   
  
"Who's that?" Bosco said, the look of pure happiness brightened his face.  
  
Faith hurried towards the door, opening it cautiously. "Davis… Taylor?"  
  
"Hey, we're not interrupting anything are we?" Ty said with a teasing grin.   
  
"Of course not, come in. We just finished dinner." Faith said.  
  
"So you guys didn't have to work?" Bosco asked, trying real hard to hide his disappointment from the interruption.  
  
"Nope, we've been at Maggie's house, with Sully." Alex said, rubbing her full belly, nonchalantly.  
  
"So Sully's getting around better?" Faith asked, finding it difficult to erase the joy from her face.  
  
"Oh you know Sully… he's getting around much better, but he's been bitching because he has to use a cane for a few weeks." Davis said with a small chuckle, as they all took seats on sofa and chairs.  
  
"So where is the big guy now?" Bosco asked. He had grown to like the man after there stay in the hospital together that week. He had promised himself to go easier on him.  
  
Alex giggled slightly, but stopped promptly when Davis shot her a look. "He decided to stay and chat with Maggie."   
  
"Way to go Sully!" Bosco chuckled.  
  
"He deserves to be happy." Faith added, flashing Bosco a smile.  
  
"Whoa hey, that's my mom! They are just friends." Davis groaned. Causing the four of them to break into laughter.  
  
Alex scooted closer to Davis and held his hand. "Sully's a good man." She said softly.   
  
"I know but still…" Davis said feeling like a little kid.  
  
"So… Can I get you guys some coffee." She said, staring at Alex in a attempt to will her to come with her to the kitchen.   
  
"I'll take some," Davis gave Faith a look of gratitude that she had changed the subject off of his mother and his partner.   
  
"I can get that for ya Faith," Bosco told her, getting up slowly, his body didn't ache like it had the days before, but the bruising was still pretty substantial.   
  
"No, sit, talk to Davis" Faith ordered.  
  
"Okay, bring me a cup too then if you don't mind." Bosco said giving Faith a gaze that did not go unnoticed by the other two people in the room.  
  
"I think I'll come with you." Alex said, giggling slightly as she hurried past Davis and Bosco following Faith to the kitchen.  
  
They had barely stepped into the kitchen when Alex let out a soft squeal, "You told him! If not then you have to cause he was seriously giving you that look!" She whispered excitedly.  
  
"Shhh." she said with a chuckle. "How about we grab lunch together tomorrow before work? We can talk about it then." She asked handing three cups to Alex as she carried the forth cup with her uninjured arm.  
  
"Kim and I had planned to grab something to eat before lunch…" She said with a bit of disappointment. "But you are more then welcomed to come with us!" she said with renewed curiosity.  
  
"Sounds great, where?" She said, turning as they started heading back to the living room.  
  
"Riley's at two."   
  
******  
  
"Well we better get out of here." Ty said, standing up and pulling Alex up with him.  
  
"Aww, come on Ty, you just got here a hour ago." Faith whined a bit. She had really grown close to the younger officer over the pass few weeks, they had formed a strong bond, he had been there for her when Bosco was hurt, he had listened to her, and stayed by her side. She was grateful for that, he had truly earned her respect. She would always call him a friend, a good friend.  
  
Davis grinned, and started to say something but was cut off by Alex, "Probably wants to go check on Sully." She laughed, pulling him closer to her.  
  
"Hey Ty, don't forget if the house is rocking don't go a knocking." Bosco laughed.  
  
Davis's face turned a horrible shade of green and gave Bosco a dirty look. "Talk to ya tomorrow Faith." He said, walking towards her and giving her gentle hug, careful of her casted arm.  
  
"See-ya Ty." She said returning the hug.  
  
"Take it easy Bosco." Davis said.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Faith." Alex shot her a guilty grin.  
  
The door shut softly, Bosco and Faith found themselves alone in the apartment once again. Faith turned and slowly headed for the kitchen, which desperately needed some cleaning. Bosco followed.   
  
"That was nice of them to stop by." Faith said with a smile as her and Bosco began cleaning off the table and putting the leftovers in the still rather empty fridge.   
  
"Yep, you and Davis seem to of become really good friends." Bosco said, starting to rinse off the plates before putting them into the dishwasher.  
  
"We have Bos. I never really thought much of him, I didn't really know him, I guess. But when we got shot, and you and Sully were critical. He stayed by my side. He's a great guy." She said, gratitude written all over her face.  
  
Bosco smiled, grabbed the hand towel and wiped off his wet hands, walking over to her. "So can we continue our discussion now." He asked, wrapping his arms around her into a loose hug.   
  
"What discussion was that again?" She chuckled softly.  
  
"This one." he spoke softer, leaning into her, pressing his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his, he couldn't help but notice how sweet her lips were. He couldn't get enough of her kiss, he had dreamed of this all his adult life, even if he only realized it a few weeks before.  
  
"Wow" She whispered, pulling back and taking a breathe.   
  
"Lets talk in the living room." He told her, grabbing her uninjured arm and pulling her gently towards the living room.  
  
"Alright" She let him lead her to the living room and took a seat on the couch turning to face him.  
  
"I'm going back to my apartment tomorrow. I'm doing much better." He started.  
  
"You are?" She said, her hazel blue eyes piercing his.  
  
"Yes, I am." He paused. "I don't want to take this too fast. I love you, but… I always manage to screw things up, I need to learn how to be in a relationship, I couldn't bear it if I screwed this up." He said hoarsely, a knot in the back of his throat.  
  
She reached up and kissed his forehead. "Bosco I won't let you screw this up." She chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
They stayed in that night, watching a few movies, and talking. They decided they would wait awhile before telling Fred, Emily and Charlie. The sleeping arrangements where the same as they had been all week, neither wanting to take the relationship too fast. First things first they had to have a real date.  
  
*****  
  
She walked out of the clinic, with a freshly casted arm, slung tightly against her chest. Her arm was healing perfectly, and she would only need to wear the cast for four more weeks, before her and hopefully Bosco would be cleared to return back to 55-David. She fiddled with her jacket buttons, shivering from cold, as she hurried towards Riley's which was located six blocks away.  
  
She opened the door to Riley's, and slipped in, scanning the place she saw Kim and Alex sitting at a booth, both with smiles on there face laughing about something. They turned there heads towards her direction, and they both grinned. Faith walked over and took a seat, struggling slightly to pull her slinged arm out of her jacket as she took it off.  
  
"Faith, so glad you came! Did you have a good thanksgiving?" Kim asked smiling.  
  
"Oh yes." She chuckled. "What about you?"  
  
"It was nice, I had my mom and sister over along with Mrs. Caffey." She said, a lump in her throat when she mentioned Bobby's mother. "Jimmy had Joey… We ate early, I had to work at three."  
  
"I didn't know you still saw… Mrs. Caffey." Faith said softly, glancing at Alex who was silent.  
  
"I ran into her last week at the grocery store, she mentioned her daughters were out of town, Matty's gone, she was alone so I invited her over, it was nice." She said softly.  
  
Alex reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. They sat there for a moment silent, the mood stiff. Alex finally felt overwhelmed to get the subject changed, she looked at Faith a grinned. "Okay, Spill it! What happen with Bosco?" She said enthusiastically.  
  
"God I feel like I'm fifteen." She groaned. "This better not leave the room." She threatened in her cop tone that made Kim and Alex giggle slightly.   
  
She started to recall what had happen the night before. "When I got back from the store… the table was set beautifully and he had even lit the candles, I turned and he was standing there, dressed in slacks and a nice button up shirt." She paused, as Kim and Alex both, cooed "awwwww". "After dinner he told me we had to talk in the living room. He looked so nervous." She took a sip of her soda, before continuing. "He starting saying something about the women he's dated in the past, said he never loved any of them. He said he know knew what love is." Faith choked back the lump forming in her throat. "He said that he was in love with me."   
  
"Oh my god!" Alex nearly shouted. Both Kim and Alex had a hint of tears creeping in the corners of there eyes.   
  
"That is so wonderful" Kim added. "So what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, I couldn't say anything, I was so surprised, tears were running down my cheeks. After a minute or two he started apologizing, I guess he thought I was crying cause I was disappointed… I told him I felt the same way."  
  
"Then?" Alex persisted.  
  
"He kissed me." She said blushing slightly. She wasn't use to girl talk, there were very few women cops in the 55. And she hadn't been extremely familiar besides the occasional group dinner, with Kim and Alex until the incident two weeks before.  
  
"Wow." Kim said, sighing softly, then taking a bite of her hamburger.  
  
"I knew it! When he gave you that look." Alex chuckled.  
  
The three women sat there for another twenty minutes, laughing and gossiping, before splitting the tab. Kim and Alex made Faith promise hang out with them one night a week after work. They understood the pressure of working in a male dominated career. They headed towards the House and the Precinct.  
  
******  
  
"Yokas! Can I see you in my office please." Swersky called to Faith who was behind the desk filling out some paperwork.  
  
"Yes sir." She told the him, laying her pen down and following him.  
  
Swersky closed the doors behind them, "Sit" he told her as he himself took a seat behind his desk. "I get to work today after a nice three-day vacation, to find a memo from one of my best officers." He paused, "Lieutenant Swersky, At your convenient I would like to discuss a possible partner change. Thank you, Officer Faith Yokas." He sighed deeply. "Explain to me, why you are asking for a partner change, you and Boscorelli have been partnered eight years. What did he do now?" He said in one long breath.  
  
"Lieu, I wrote that a few days ago, in haste, I talked to Bosco, I would like to stay partnered with him." She explained.  
  
Swersky sighed loudly in relief, which made Faith break a smile. "Good, I'd have no clue who to pair Boscorelli with. I must praise you, eight years… Any other partner would of probably shot him by now."   
  
"There's been times I've been tempted." She laughed.  
  
He laughed freely for a moment. "Would you like to talk about whatever happen that caused you to write this memo?" he said more seriously.  
  
"It was just the incident, I wasn't really thinking clearly. But I'm not sure I could work with any other partner besides him. He kinda grows on you." She chuckled.  
  
"Good, now get out of my office." He said light-heartedly. "And don't scare me like that again!" he said with another chuckle.   
  
"Okay Leui, thanks." She said, pulling the door open and going back to her and Bosco's desk.  
  
*****  
  
Faith got home, at eleven-fifteen that night. The apartment was quiet, she was in the process of getting joint custody of the kids with Fred, her attorney was drawling up the papers, since they had agreed that because of there current work schedules Fred would pick the kids up late Sunday night and he'd have them during the week, Fred would drop Em and Charlie off at Faith's new apartment late on Fridays or early Saturday morning. She didn't get to spend much time with them, but she had always have little contact with the kids during the week because of her schedule, she still missed making the kids breakfast and seeing them off to school. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, there was nothing really to eat in there, she felt very alone.   
  
She heard a knock on the door and grinned. She hurried to the door and opened it without hesitation. Bosco stood there, with a box of pizza and a video in hand. "Cute Bos." She chuckled. "I remember the last time you showed up at my door with pizza and a movie, it didn't go too well." She said, letting him walk past her.  
  
"Well, we had some misunderstandings that night. This time I won't be sitting there, thinking about how much I want to kiss you." He said putting the movie down and setting the pizza box on the coffee table.  
  
"Oh you won't?" She teased, chuckling as she turned and started walking towards the kitchen to get some drinks.  
  
He snuck up behind her and spun her to face him and kissed her.  
  
She got lost in his lips, deepening herself into his kiss.  
  
"So… What movie did you rent?" She said, with a unmistakable smile on her face, as she turned again and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Swordfish" He said, following her, he carried the drinks and she carried the paper plates and napkins as they headed back to the couch.  
  
Clothes stayed on that night. But Faith and Bosco made out during most the movie, like a bunch of teenagers. The movie ended around one and Bosco helped Faith put the left over pizza in the fridge, before heading to the door, she squeezed his hand and gave him a long kiss goodnight. "I love you Faith." he whispered.   
  
"I love you too." She said.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning?" He asked.  
  
"I have to meet with Mrs. Jennies" She groaned.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Fred and I have to sign the papers, agreeing to the joint custody. And finalizing the divorce." She said, looking almost sad.  
  
"What is it Faith? Do you have any regrets?" He asked softly.  
  
She shook her head, "Of course not… Its just the history… I still feel bad that it had to end."   
  
He gave her a supportive hug. "But now we can begin."   
  
Faith smiled brightly at his comment. "You know… you and Sully both start desk duty Monday." She said.  
  
"I'm actually looking forward to it… Even if I do have to work with the Sergeant jagoff.."   
  
"It won't be too bad, Christopher is out of town next week, I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him again. Before shutting the door, a satisfied smile on her face as she headed for her bathroom to take a long bath.  
  
***** 


	10. The End of a Era, but The Beginning of S...

A/N - I apologize for the long delay. I've been working a lot and haven't felt too good lately. I will have chapter 11 up shortly!  
  
This is a rather short chapter for me. I wrote it in one sitting, and have tried to go back and finish the chapter but it feels complete. So I have decided to post it. I hope you guys are still liking this?   
  
Please take a moment and Review.  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing.  
  
{Bosco/Faith)  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
The End of a Era, but The Beginning of Something Better.  
*****  
  
"We are here today to finalize the divorce and custody agreements…" Ms. Jennies started.  
  
Fred glanced at Faith, who was sitting across from him. He hadn't planned on making this so easy, truth be told he had been bitter and resentful, he wanted to hurt Faith, turn the kids against her, get full custody and teach her a lesson. He had started going to AA meetings, it was all part of his plan, show that he was clean, long enough to get the kids, his plan backfired, being sober, and the support he got from the AA meetings somehow made him realize that the kids would suffer and hate him tremendously if he kept them from Faith. So he had called her up, and they had talked out a solution.  
  
Faith turned her focus off her speaking attorney and saw that her soon to be ex-husband was intensely starring at her, she gave him a soft smile and mouthed the words "thank you", and turned her attention back to her attorney only glancing briefly at Mr. Jacobs who was Fred's attorney.  
  
"First, Mr. Jacobs and I have drawn up the divorce papers which just need to be read and signed by each of you." She handed Faith and Fred each a stack of papers and a pen.   
  
*****  
  
Bosco sat on his sofa, his fingers tapping slightly on him thigh. 'I wonder what's taking her so long. Maybe she changed her mind?' he shook his head. She was sincere when she said she loved him, he felt sure of it, but he was still nervous. It was only ten o'clock in the morning. He stood up and walked to his bedroom, peering out the window and into the next building, her apartment was still dark, at least her room was, so she probably wasn't home. He cursed himself for being so ridiculous, laid back on the sofa and closed his eyes.   
  
*****  
  
"You have both voiced your concern for Emily and Charlie, and I commend you for coming to a clean agreement on this, so many couples but so much stress onto there children by having messy custody battles. According to this, the kids will stay with their Father during the school weekdays, Monday morning thru Friday night and will reside with there Mother during the weekends, Holidays and school breaks will be divided between both of you." Mr. Jacobs read.  
  
"I just need some signatures and we should be done."  
  
*****  
  
Fred waited outside the office building, for Faith to come out. "Faith, can I talk to you a minute?" Fred stopped her.   
  
"Umm… sure Fred." Faith said cautiously.   
  
"I just wanted to say for what its worth I'm sorry, I know most of the problems were my fault. You gave me more then enough chances." He said gently.  
  
Faith touched his arm lightly. "It wasn't just your fault, I did lie about the abortion, you took me back, we both made mistakes."   
  
"Is this a mistake?" He asked softly.   
  
Faith sighed softly, she could see the plea in his voice, she took a deep breath, "No… This isn't a mistake. But neither was our marriage. Its just, it ran its course, it had to end. For everyone's sake"  
  
"oh… the end of a era." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you could say that." she said, squeezing his hand before dropping it and turning towards the blue mustang that was parked twenty feet away.  
  
He watched her retreating "um… well I guess I'll see you when I drop off the kids." he paused staring at the direction she was heading. "Is that Bosco's car?" he asked.  
  
She didn't hear him as she unlocked the door and climbed in, turning the key the engine purred, God she was starting to understand why Bosco loved this car so much!   
  
*****  
  
Faith pulled into the parking spot Bosco always parked the mustang in, she glanced up at his apartment, a silent battle with herself, she felt that Bosco was sincere about his declaration of love towards her, but it had only been thirty-six hours since they admitted their love for one another, part of her brain told her it wouldn't be a good idea to spend all their time together, then the other part of her brain told her that they had been partners for eight years, that they weren't going to get tired of each other. She decided to listen to the first part of her brain and walked to her apartment building, passing Jill the apartment Manager in the lobby.   
  
"Hey Faith" Jill said with a smile and a friendly wave. "How is that handsome partner of yours?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"He's fine. I'm sorry, I've gotta get going." Faith said heading for the stairs.   
  
"Well you have a nice day, hon." the older women told her.  
  
*****  
  
She opened the door to her apartment. With each day that went by, it truly felt more and more like home. She sat down on the sofa, and sighed, glad she had the day off. It was eleven o'clock, and she had woken up so early, she laid her head back against the sofa and closed her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Davis stepped outside the precinct followed by Gusler. He had discovered why no one liked working with him, and felt kind of bad for the rookie. He had just worked a double shift and was at the point, Gusler had drove him pretty damn close to crazy, he wanted to get home, take a shower and go to bed. He sped up his speed as he hurried towards his car. He got in and closed his eyes, vowing NEVER to make another negative remark about having to work with Sully. He missed Sully. Sure it had only been two weeks but still, it would be another two months before he's be clear for active duty.   
  
"He reached his apartment a little before noon, yawning loudly as he shut off the engine. He unlocked the door and went in, heading straight for the bathroom, he stripped down, and turned on the shower. He lathered himself up, sixteen hours in a police cruiser and on the streets chasing bad guys did nothing for your personal hygiene. He was still covered in soap when he heard the bathroom door creep open. He could make out the silhouette of a women and instantly identified it. 'Taylor' he thought to himself with a grin.   
  
She crept into the bathroom, already undressed, her plan to scare Davis almost made her chuckled outloud, she started to count to three silently. She was barely on two, his large hands reached out, she screamed as he grabbed her, by surprise.   
  
She broke into giggles. "You caught me."   
  
"Alex, I'm so tired," he whined, but with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh you say that, but I see other parts of your body do not agree with you." She laughed, lathering her own body up.  
  
"Well I can't argue with you, there." He said, kissing her firmly and pushing his soapy body towards her, gently pinning her against the wall.  
  
******  
  
Bosco woke up and yawned, he glanced at the clock, it was a quarter past noon. He decided to go check and see if Faith was home, if nothing else a short walk would do his rested body some good. He locked his apartment before he left, down the stairs and into the cold air of New York's cold winters. Luckily he didn't have far to walk and pushed his card key into the slot allowing himself access into Faith's building. He passed the older women Jill, he smiled at her like he always did and took to the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
Faith's eyes opened slightly, she could hear the knocking on the door, and smiled slightly as she figured it was probably Bos. She slowly got up, stretching slightly, as she walked to the door.  
  
"Just come in already, I'm sleeping or was." she said, as she opened the door and let Bosco in.   
  
"Sorry. Should I go?" He apologized.  
  
"No, just come in, sit with me on the couch." she said wearily, yawning again.   
  
"I have skills doing that." He joked.  
  
She sat on the couch, and he sat next to her, she leaned onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Bos? Get up, this is uncomfortable, lets go to my bed." she murmured.  
  
"Your bed? Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Sure about what? I'm so tired… come sleep with me." She raised her eyebrow at him when she saw the grin that was forming. "just SLEEP." she chuckled.  
  
"I resent that. I know what you meant." He said, guiding her to the bed room.   
  
She plopped right down, her eyes shut before she even touched the bed. "Sorry I know this isn't very sexy." she whispered, still with closed eyes.  
  
"Oh-contraire I think its very sexy." He said, sliding in beside her and wrapping her arm around her.  
  
"Oh-contraire? Wow that's a big word for ya Bos." she said, opening her eyes just slightly so she could see his reaction.   
  
He gave her a mock-appalled look. "That hurt Faith" he grinned "Its nice to see that, you having the Boscorelli love curse hasn't affected your humor." He laughed.  
  
"Oh is that funny?" She said sitting up, and turning so she was still pressed up against him, but now facing him.  
  
He tried to keep a serious look on his face but a grin broke and he started chuckling.   
  
Faith grinned, "Oh you're going to get it." She laughed, sliding her uncasted hand under his shirt and tickling him.   
  
"Faith stop!" He said in-between breaths. "Not fair…" he couldn't speak as his face continued turning shades of pink in fits of laughter. "…that illegal use of a cast!" he spoke, pulling his own hands free from her pinned possession beneath her casted arm. "Awe-ha! How the tides have turned!"  
  
"Don't you dare Boscorelli! I'm a injured women!" She pleaded laughing. And she tried to pull herself out of his grasp.  
  
He held her still for a second, considering this. "Okay, I'll let you go on one condition." he said with a guilty grin.  
  
"Okay, but I swear, you say one thing perverted and you are not gonna be in this bed again for a long time" she teased.  
  
"Go on a date with me tonight." he said, ignoring her comment.  
  
"Have you always been so sweet?" Faith asked, grazing his cheek with her hand.  
  
He smirked at her, reached for her hand and pulled her closer to him, kissed her lips softly.  
  
She reluctantly pulled back, "Where do you want to go?" She asked, curling up and resting her head comfortably on his chest, conscious of his abdomen wound. She closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat.   
  
He thought about it for a minute. "We could stop by Ma's bar, then grab some dinner…" he paused, Faith's breathing had become steady, she had fallen asleep. He never imagined something as simple as laying in bed, doing nothing but just laying there, could be so erotic and comforting at the same time. He had to take things slow with her. He wanted nothing more then to pull her closer and show her just how much he loved her, but he knew this was not like the other girls that had been in his life. This was Faith, this was the only women he had ever loved, and knew he would ever love. "Faith, I promise I'm not going to screw this up, I'm going to take this slow," he whispered softly. He had finally found something worth holding on to, he was truly scared of screwing this up. He closed his eyes, trying hard to fall asleep but the warmth of Faith's body so close to him, and him not able to do anything about it, made it nearly impossible, he opened his eyes and glanced down his body and towards his lap, willing all his body to sleep. He laughed softly, just wishing for a cold shower at this point, but he couldn't move out of the bed without waking her, he knew how much she needed the rest. He closed his eyes again, and this time sleep came easier.  
  
*****  
  
TBC… 


	11. Pillow Talk

Title - The Search is Over : Chapter Eleven : Pillow Talk  
Author - Tiffany   
E-Mail address - DreamLoveBreathe@aol.com  
Author's Website - N/A  
Rating - PG13  
Category - Romance/Anguish  
Pairing (if needed) - Bosco/Faith {some Alex/Davis but this is a B/F shipper}  
Disclaimer - I own NOTHING  
  
*****  
Chapter Eleven  
Pillow Talk  
  
*****  
  
He was no longer sleeping, but listened to her breathing. It was late afternoon and he was getting hungry. "Faith" he whispered, moving slightly. She didn't move but moaned softly. "Faith, come on get up." He nudged her gently.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, please." She groaned, her eyes slit open just enough to see his.  
  
"No way, I'm starving come on you promised me a date." He growled playfully.  
  
She opened her eyes and suppressed a tired grin, "Wow, asking a women to get out of a bed? What's the matter Bos? You sick or something." She chuckled.   
  
He smirked at her, but enjoyed the fact that Faith seemed to be in such a great mood. "Ha ha, you know what? You are a regular riot." He said sarcastically.   
  
She slide her legs off the bed and sat there. She flushed slightly as she stared at him, she had shared a bed with Bosco, she felt like a teenager around him, 'it was just a nap' she reminded herself. She regained control of her thoughts and sighed contently. "Okay Bos, where are we going?"   
  
He sat down next to her, and slide her arm comfortably around her, "I was thinking we could go get some dinner, then, stop by Ma's for a drink, I'm sure she's wondering how we're doing, plus might as well tell her we're together." He felt her tense up slightly.  
  
"Well, you've got a plan, that's um... nice. I guess I'll go get ready." She mumbled looking almost lost for a moment, before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
"Hey" he paused waiting for her to respond, he wasn't sure if she was ignoring him or did not hear him as she left the room. "Hey Faith!" He called after her.  
  
She turned, hearing his second call. "Ya Bos?"  
  
"Something the matter?" He inquired, with a frown formed by the confusion she was causing him.  
  
"Its nothing Bos." She said biting her lip.  
  
He sighed, not wanting to play ring around games around whatever was bothering her. "Faith"  
  
She sighed inwardly, "Its just… How are the kids going to react to this. You do remember I have kids right?"   
  
"No really Faith? You have kids? Wow, I reckon that just must of slipped my mind." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, "No I'm serious, Charlie and Emily are going to be upset."  
  
"I thought we weren't going to tell them for awhile?" He shifted his weight, before taking a step towards her.  
  
"I know. God Bos… I don't know why I'm worrying about this, … I miss them. I haven't seen the kids in over a week… Fred says he's going to drop them off Friday…"  
  
"I know you miss them. Friday huh? that's six days…" He paused, "So… How did it go today? I came over here earlier to see how it went but you seemed kinda tired." He chuckled, as he bent down and picked up his shoes that he had discarded on the floor earlier, sitting back down on the edge of the bed to put them on.  
  
"It went fine. The divorce was finalized, all the papers are signed. I have joint custody of Em and Charlie." She reached down to pick up the stray sock laying on the ground.   
  
"No problems with Fred or anything?" Bosco asked pleased that it was official.  
  
"Nope, Everything went smoothly, Fred was actually nice."   
  
"Wow, that's great Faith." He paused, unsure how long he should wait before finally adding "now can we go eat?"   
  
"Okay okay."   
  
*****  
  
He limped slowly from his car up the small stoop. He glanced at the door and hesitantly knocked.   
  
The flap opened and Maggie smiled, shutting it and unlocking the front door letting him in. "Sully, great to see you again." She said cheerfully.   
  
"Hi Maggie. I was just umm… in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." he stammered.  
  
"Hey, you don't need a reason to stop by, come in." She assured him warmly, beckoning him inside.  
  
*****  
  
"You think he loves her?" Alex asked, leaning on his chest, they had been awake for awhile, but neither wanted to leave the warmth of the bed.   
  
Davis paused, "Who?" he replied, half in horror fearing, that Alex may be referring to Sully and his mother.  
  
"Bosco. Do you think he loves Faith?" She repeated, tracing her fingers over his chest.  
  
He sighed, but didn't reply, he thought about if for a minute. "I think he does. He told her he loved her… I don't think he'd lie to her." His hand ran up her bare back.  
  
"But Bosco's sleazy, do you think he'll cheat on her." She said a concerned for her friend.  
  
"No, I've seen them work together, for the last three years, he cares about her, he'd break up with her before he did that, I know that much." He said chuckling.  
  
"Do you think they will break up?" She said giving him a worried expression.  
  
"What's with your new-found fascination with Bosco and Faith?" he asked chuckling.  
  
She kissed his chest, "Faith's my friend, I don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
"She's my friend too, but I don't think Bos will hurt her." He moaned as Alex moved her body to straddle him.  
  
"Do you love me?" She asked.  
  
He didn't hesitated before he saying, "Yes, Taylor I love you."  
  
"I love you too Ty." She said bent to kiss his lips again, "What would I do without you?" She whispered, then slide off him and off the bed.  
  
"Hey" he groaned, as he watched her walk towards the door.  
  
She picked up her t-shirt that had been carelessly tossed onto the floor. "I'm hungry, want a sandwich?"   
  
"I'm being ditched for lunch?" he mumbled to himself shaking his head.  
  
Alex laughed, slipping the t-shirt on, "No, you're being ditched for dinner."   
  
*****  
  
The small Italian restaurant wasn't very busy, but it was pretty early. Bosco sat across from Faith, shredding a small piece of paper, a perplexed look on his face.   
  
"What?" She asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
He shrugged, "I was just thinking… What's everyone at the house gonna say about us?" he was worrying about his fellow officers making Faith uncomfortable.  
  
"Who says everyone has to know about us?" She countered, reaching across the table and wrapping her hand in his.  
  
He shrugged, "You're right, nobody has to know, at least not right now."  
  
"Well… three people do know." She admitted feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kim, Alex and Davis."  
  
The waitress walked over carrying their food. "Can I get you two anything else?" she smiled warmly.  
  
"No, thanks." Bosco said, not taking his eyes off Faith. "We are going to have a hard time hiding this from people, especially if they know." he chuckled.  
  
"We're cross that bridge when we come to it." She gave him a reassuring grin, and the subject was dropped.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you think, your mother's going to say about us being together? You think she'll disapprove?" She mumbled, as she shivered hurrying towards the doors of the bar.  
  
"No way, she will be thrilled." He chuckled, opening the door for her.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Ma's always getting on my case about 'why I can't find a good women like Faith and settle down."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I think she was just trying to give me a hint." He chuckled, "hindsight". He glanced around the main part of the bar, "She's not here." He muttered before she could say the same thing.  
  
The bar was pretty filled with people, they walked around the bar twice, then towards the back office, knocking on the door loudly, no answer.  
  
"Connie? Have you seen Ma?" The older red headed women waddled over to where Bosco and Faith stood. "She called in, she's not working tonight"  
  
"But its Saturday." Bosco asked a bit in disbelief, his mother always worked on Saturdays, it was a bar after all.  
  
"Yes it is. I'll let you know her handsome son stopped by."  
  
"Okay, thanks Connie." He said, opening he door, Faith stepped outside and he followed.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He smiled, it was a bit early in the day for him, generally he would be grumpy in the morning, But not today. Today he went back to work. Even if it was desk duty, he was tired of being cooped up, he needed something to do, being in love helped his mood too. It was strange and he'd never admit this to anyone, but being in love, put everything in a new light.  
  
He put on a t-shirt and jeans and grabbed his uniform. He headed down stairs and next door to Faith's apartment complex.  
  
*****  
  
Faith had been awake for a hour, she showered and dressed. Taking a few extra minutes to fix her hair and apply a tiny amount of makeup. She sighed softly, wondering where her relationship with Bosco would go. 'Relationship', she had to chuckle at that. She was worried about going to the Precinct, it was Bosco's first day back, and she was concerned about what people would say. Would they know. Okay, so Davis, Alex and Kim knew, but would everyone else?  
  
The door knocked sternly, causing her to break her thoughts. She hurried towards the door, opening it without hesitation, "Hey Bos" she grinned.  
  
"Hey" he murmured, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Wow, you're early."  
  
"I thought I'd try something new for a change" he chuckled. "Thought maybe we could grab some lunch before work."  
  
"You read my mind, I'm starving." She said grabbing her purse, and following him out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone made a big deal of Bosco and Sully's first day back, much to their surprise there was a small celebration in roll call, a cake and soda's were set up. Davis and Faith had guilty looks on there faces. The other Officers didn't have much time to celebrate, because they had to hit the streets. Which was a relief to both of them, they hated the attention.   
  
Faith and Bosco were assigned to emergency dispatch for the day. Sully was working front desk and clerical, grunting occasionally in disgust. Faith had just put on her headset and was giving Bosco a look that matched his, they wanted to be on the streets not cooped up at the precinct, but physically neither were ready. The day dragged by, rather uneventfully.  
  
"10-3 dispatch?" a unsteady voice came through loudly into Faith's ears.  
  
"10-4, 55-Charlie go ahead" Faith answered, recognizing the rookie's voice immediately, Gusler, Davis's temporary partner.  
  
"Officer Davis is missing, I need backup on 43rd and Amis."  
  
A sense of dread ran down Faith's spine. "55-Edward, 55-Mark report to 43rd & Amis, possible 10-13" She flipped her radio off her head, in frustration her eyes met Bosco's, no words were needed, she placed her radio back on, and clicked back to 55-Charlie, without a doubt knowing this was not going to be a good day.  
  
*****  
  
TBC… 


	12. Fallen

Title - The Search is Over : Chapter Eleven : Pillow Talk  
Author - Tiffany   
E-Mail address - DreamLoveBreathe@aol.com  
Author's Website - N/A  
Rating - R  
Category - Romance/Anguish  
Pairing (if needed) - Bosco/Faith {some Alex/Davis but this is a B/F shipper}  
A/N - The muse took control!   
Disclaimer - I own NOTHING  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
Fallen  
  
*****  
  
::: Twenty minutes earlier :::  
  
"Hey how bout we go get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
"Sounds good, want me to 10-63?" Gusler said, reaching for his radio.  
  
"55-Charlie we have a report of some strange noises being heard, in the old warehouse on the corner of 43rd and Amis, possible 10-29." Faith's voice blared out of the speakers in the RMP.  
  
"Well, there goes dinner." Davis sighed, grabbing his radio. "10-4 central."  
  
"Be careful" Faith voice came out softly.   
  
"10-4 Faith"  
  
It was only minutes later when Davis pulled the RMP to a halt outside the building. The two officers quickly got out of the car, "I'm going to take the west entrance, you take the east" Davis told the less experienced officer.  
  
"Should we call for backup?" Gusler asked.  
  
"No, we're just checking it out, there is no proof there is anything to be concerned about." He sighed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Davis headed towards the west entrance of the old building, it had been a cigar warehouse in the early sixties, but was now was somewhat abandoned, there was the occasional rat, stray dog and homeless person, but other then that it was just a old empty building, that still had the musty sweet scent of good cigars.   
  
"Forty years and you can still smell cigars" he mumbled to himself as turned to peek around a corner. It was dimly lit inside, light came in from the dusty windows. Davis paused trying to hear the noise that had brought the two officers out here. He heard nothing. 'we might get to eat soon after all' he thought to himself. As he stared up as the staircase leading too the higher floors. He heard a noise, which sounded roughly like a dull high-pitched screech. Against better judgment he climbed the staircase, it creaked loudly under his weight on the old oak stairs.   
  
The higher he climbed the more noise the stairs made. He reached the top floor, the noise ceased to exist. A blast of cold air was coming through a large broken window. He glanced to the left and there was a brick surrounding, it looked like a huge fire place that seemed to run from the top floor down to the first floor, the bricks were knocked out in several places, the largest hold was three feet by six feet. He heard the screeching again, now incredibly loud. It was coming from inside the brick fireplace, he hovered his body closer, peering deeply into it. The sound and stench was unbearable, it sounded like a loud hiss. He pulled himself further into it. "HELLO…"  
  
He barely got the word out in the hoarse yell, when he was assaulted by hundreds of small bats, the bats panicked and in a attempt to get out of there trapped home above the officer, they flew at him, squeezing pass him, the sound was so loud and the sheer number of bats trying to escape apparently loosened a few blocks, they fell onto the panicking confused Officer. Two blocks hit Davis's shoulder and back, a smaller broken block make dead contact with the crown of his head, causing the officer to far forward.   
  
It was pitch black, the surrounding did not go straight to the bottom floor. Instead there were large round concrete pads every eight feet down. Luckily Davis's unconscious body hit the first pad below. In the darkness. The screeching of the bats continued, only now it went unheard by the Officer.  
  
***  
  
Gusler was on the northeast side of the large building, he had found the source of the strange noise, as he came upon a land mind of used fireworks, he picked up a few of them and discovered them slightly warm to the touch. He radioed for Davis, three times and searched the building but could not find a trace of him, as he climbed the old oak stairs, he saw a bats flying out a brick surrounding and out the window and choose not to go closer, he searched each level before calling 10-3 dispatch.   
  
*****  
  
::: Present ::::  
  
55-Mark and 55-Edwards pulled up minutes after the call to dispatch. The building was searched twice but still nothing was found.  
  
Officer Williams hit his radio. "Dispatch we aren't finding anything. Send us a few dogs."  
  
"10-4 that." Faith's solemn voice replied.  
  
*****  
  
It had been two hours now, and the sun was starting to set. Their were nearly a two dozen officers surrounding the building, going over it with a fine tooth comb, including three k-9 units. Sully, Faith and Bosco had been ordered to stay put, and were trying to continue working. The atmosphere was grave, a eerie silence haunted the room.   
  
Swersky came into the dispatch room, followed by a frowning Sully. "I want the three of you to take your meal now." He told them firmly but with compassionate understanding.  
  
Bosco walked towards Sully and patted him on the back reassuringly. Before leading the three of them out and to the break room.  
  
*****  
  
The break room was quiet, no one said a word, Bosco glanced at Faith. They sat across from Sully, who sat there with a helpless look on his face.  
  
"We should be out there!" He snorted loudly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sully, you know we wouldn't be able to do anything… They will find him." Faith said reaching across the desk to touch his arm  
  
Sully let out a frustrated snort and the silence continued.  
  
"Has anyone called Taylor?" Faith asked suddenly, feeling very guilty.  
  
Sully grunted a "no", and Bosco shrugged his shoulders, as Faith walked to the phone across the room. Faith hung up the phone just as the voice message picked up.   
  
"Kim probably talked to her hours ago." Bosco said trying to be helpful and reassuring, he knew how much Davis being missing was hurting her, it was hurting him as well.   
  
*****  
  
Davis slowly started to come around. With every breathe he took he ached, he sat up slowly. He squinted trying to see in the darkness. "Hello!!!" he called out, causing his head to spin. He laid back unable to sit up any longer, he touched his head and felt the warm sticky substance he recognized as blood. He reached his right hand feeling for his radio, which had been crushed in the fall. "Shit" he murmured, before feeling dizzy. Davis laid there, slipping in and out of consciousness, he wasn't sure if it was hours or minutes before he heard a loud stern bark. He attempted to sit back up. "Hello?" he strained to reply, he could hear the bark again and sounds of people, from above him.   
  
The dog barked a third time. "You found something Cameron?" a firm voice spoke. "Hello! Officer Davis? Can you hear me?" Officer Perez said, peeking his head into the dark broken brick surrounding. He heard a soft groan, and radioed for the other units inside the building to come to his location.  
  
"Officer Davis?"  
  
"I'm trapped down here and I don't think I can stand up" He said weakly.  
  
Officer Perez's eyes widened a bit, they had searched the floor repeatedly and none of the officers or K-9 units found anything. "This is Officer Perez, are you hurt Officer?"  
  
"I'm not sure, my head is bleeding but I can't see anything"  
  
"All right, don't worry we're have you out in a jiffy." He said. "GOOD BOY CAMERON!" he knelt down and petted the large shepard affectionately, as he reached for his radio. "10-3 Dispatch?"  
  
"10-4, Go ahead Officer." Bosco sighed, frustrated and worried.  
  
"Officer Davis has been located we need a bus out here, pronto."  
  
"10-4!"   
  
"55-Adam, get your asses out to 43rd and Amis!" Bosco shot into the radio, ignoring proper procedure.  
  
"10-4 this is 55-Adam we are three minutes from that location." Doc said calmly, ignoring the comments, as he hit the gas.  
  
"Faith, go get Sully. They found Davis." Bosco said firmly.   
  
"Dispatch we're going to need fire rescue out here." A unknown Officer radioed in.  
  
"10-4"  
  
*****  
  
It was almost nine-thirty at night, when Swerky walked into the Dispatch room again. "Boscorelli, Yokas, Sullivan" He spoke firmly. "Officer Davis has been recovered and is being transported to Mercy, he's going to be fine. I'm letting the three of you go now."  
  
"Thank you sir." Faith said, a slight smile crept on her face with relief.  
  
"Thank you" Sully and Bosco added.  
  
Swersky turned and headed for the door, his hand grazed the door knob as he turned and said. "Good work today, I know you wanted to be out there helping with the search. Its hard when three of my best Officers are on desk duty." With that, he left the three of them.  
  
*****  
  
Davis opened his eyes slightly and let out a small groan, he glanced at the chair to his right and noticed Taylor sitting there, a blank look on her face. "Hey Alex." he said softly, he could tell she was on the verge of tears.  
  
She turned her head quickly, "Oh my god Ty" She whispered as she fought back a sob.  
  
"Shhh, whoa, don't cry baby, I'm fine."  
  
"You have a sprained ankle, two cracked ribs and a laceration on your forehead, you're not fine" she said softly fighting back the emotion. "I was scare" She admitted.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex" He said closing his eyes, his head pounding.  
  
The door opened slightly, and Sully entered the room. "Oh sorry Taylor didn't know you were still in here." He apologized.  
  
"No, I was just going to get some coffee. Stay." she said, walking over to Davis and kissing his cheek softly.  
  
"You sure?" Sully asked feeling guilty.  
  
"Yes" she smiled, as she walked past him and out the door.  
  
"Sully" Davis said.  
  
"You gave us all a scare." Sully sighed, the anxiety about his partner gone. "Doctor says you're be good as new in a day or two."  
  
"I screwed up." He said, trying to sit up straighter.  
  
"No. Don't do that to yourself. Don't double guess yourself." Sully reassured firmly, he took a step closer to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Nurse says visiting hours are over, so I better go. I'm going to send in Faith and Bosco, they were really worried about you."  
  
*****  
  
It was a little after midnight when Bosco and Faith finally left the hospital, Davis had to stay over night for observation. He walked her up to her apartment, neither had said much in the car, he could tell she was still shaken up about the Davis scare, he took a step closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Would you… um… stay with me tonight?" Faith mumbled breaking the silence.  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Thanks." She said, turning her body around in his arms, so that she was facing him, she wrapped her arms around him.   
  
Bosco smiled contently, as they stood in the hallway in the much needed embrace.  
  
After a few minutes, Faith pulled back and turned and unlocked the door to her apartment. Bosco followed her in shutting the door behind her.   
  
She walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet, pouring herself a small glass of orange juice. "Bos? You want something to drink?" she called.   
  
"Naw I'm good."   
  
"I'm going to go take a bubble bath." Faith smiled coming back into the living room.   
  
"I need a shower," he said, "we could always conserve water…" he added chuckling.  
  
Faith's smile widened. "well… conserving water is important." she blushed.   
  
"But… I thought we were going to take this slow." Bosco said, he didn't want to rush Faith into anything she wasn't ready for with him.  
  
"We are, we will. Now… I'm going to walk 'slowly' to the bathroom." She teased.  
  
Bosco grinned, and watched as she walked towards the hall, slowly.   
  
*****  
  
Bosco stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching as Faith poured a handful of bath salts into the bath tub filling with hot water and bubbles. She reached for the button of the jeans, sliding them off her hips. She turned as she heard a soft groan escape his lips, she grinned and stepped out of the jeans. "Well are you going to join me?"   
  
"un huh" he said, swallowing hard. He had never felt nervous watching a women get undressed before and he had seen Faith change before in the locker room, this was different, very different.   
  
Faith grinned, feeling a rush of confidence as Bosco searched for words. She reached up to unbutton her blouse, starting with the highest button, deliberately taking her time. Her blouse dropped to her shoulders and onto the floor.   
  
"You… you are… amazing… you're beautiful Faith." he stumbled for words.  
  
She took a few steps over to where he was standing. "You can have the next shower if you'd rather wait." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"no… I'll join you if the offer still stands." He brushed away a stray piece of hair from her face, and glanced down, admiring her body in nothing but a soft cotton bra and bikini underwear. He raised his eyes and found himself locked in a gaze, her hazel green eyes pierced his dark ones.   
  
She kissed his lips slowly.   
  
Bosco pulled back abruptly "What about your cast, it'll get wet?" he asked with concern.  
  
Faith frowned slightly, then turned towards the sink putting her cast under the water, the cast softened and she pulled it off. "I have a appointment in the morning anyway, a couple hours won't hurt." She flexed her arm.   
  
Faith turned back to Bosco who was staring at her again. She reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the ground to join the growing pile.   
  
Bosco eyes widened, and he took a step towards her. "God… totally worth the wait…" he mumbled a smile forming on his lips.  
  
She blushed, "Hey, you gonna stare at me or are you going to take off your clothes and join me?"  
  
"Can't I do both?" He teased, but gasped slightly as she removed her last article of clothing, deliberately slowly pulling the underwear down her hips, taunting him.   
  
She took a step closing the gap between him. She reached for his shirt, sensuously running his hands under it, she pulled it off him, discarded it too the floor. She removed his undershirt effortlessly, she kissed his chest, unable to help herself, before her hands found the button to his jeans.   
  
"Faith…" he groaned, as she pulled his jeans down, exposing him, obviously very aroused in a pair of black cotton boxers.   
  
She kissed his lips again, to reassure him that she wanted this. She hand her hands down his body until her finger tips lingered lightly at the waist band of his boxers. She grinned coyly as her fingers slide under the waist band of the boxers, removing the final garment. She took a small step back a satisfied grin on her face. "Wow…" She said, finding herself now lost for words as she admired his body, her eyes dropped again to a certain part of his anatomy. She blushed slightly as her eyes returned to his.   
  
Bosco relaxed, and took a step towards the bubble filled bathtub. "I've never taken a bath with someone before. Hell I don't take baths alone either, I'm a shower type of guy." He said, dipping his hand into the water.  
  
She resisted a chuckled and walked towards the tub, "I'm sure you're enjoy it" she said as she stepped in, slowly easing herself into the inviting bath. She let out a soft moan as the hot water relaxed her tension.  
  
He stepped in, easing himself down facing her. She moved her legs, on top of his thighs. She closed her eyes and relaxed, but her breathing raced. She opened her eyes and reached for lavender body scrub, and poured some on the sponge, she shifted forward and started with his chest, sensuously rubbing the sponge over his chest then arms, she shifted again, as her hand and the sponge when down to his abdomen. He groaned softly, and she worked on his legs, skipping his lower midsection. She laid back satisfied with herself, neither saying a word.   
  
He took the sponge and added some of the lavender body scrub just as she had, and took her hand starting with the tips of her finger. He shifted softly running the sponge over her shoulders, he paused as she turned so her upper body was out of the water, her nipples pink and erect. Bosco couldn't help but reach out his hand and caress one, emitting a soft moan from Faith.  
  
He fondled her gently, she pulled herself to a kneeling position, twisted her body around so that she was facing the same way he was, and leaned back into him. He put his arms around her, just holding her, his arousal caused him to have to shift again, to find a more comfortable position. Bosco softly ran his hands over her stomach and up her sides, exploring her body.   
  
"Bos…" Faith shivered.  
  
"Sorry" He murmured, withdrawing his hands from their position on her body.  
  
"No, its not that… its just… the water's cold" She said, with a shy .   
  
He nodded, standing up, he stepped out carefully, offering Faith a hand to get out as well. Bosco pulled the large towel off the rack and wrapped them both into it.   
  
She turned in his embrace and kissed him, pulled away, slipping her hand in his, she guided him to her room.  
  
*****  
  
TBC… Is it getting hot in here? J 


	13. Goodness Gracious

Title - The Search is Over : Chapter Thirteen - Goodness Gracious  
Author - Tiffany   
E-Mail address - DreamLoveBreathe@aol.com  
Author's Website - http://www.livejournal.com/users/betatango/  
Rating - NC-17  
Category - Romance/Anguish  
Pairing (if needed) - Bosco/Faith {some Alex/Davis but this is a B/F shipper}  
A/N - The muse took control! I hope you guys aren't finding this story boring. I still have a lot I want to do with it.   
Disclaimer - I own NOTHING  
  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Goodness Gracious  
  
*****  
  
Faith pulled his hand, encouraging him to follow her, she was reaching for the knob of her bedroom, when she was softly pulled into him.   
  
He gently pinned her against the wall, and kissed her with longing passion, he pulled his face inches from hers, smiled gently as he brushed the stray piece of damp hair away from her eyes, his gaze never leaving her. "You're sure? Faith, I don't want you to regret this tomorrow." he whispered, his arms tightly wrapped around her.  
  
"Bosco, I'm standing here naked as a jay bird, I'm sure Bos, unless you're having doubts." She said giving him a concerned frown, as she hadn't realized that maybe he wasn't ready for this step.  
  
He chuckled slightly, "All that I'm sure of is that I'm in love with you." he grinned and kissed her lips softly before pulling the knob of her door open, and pushing her gently towards the bed.  
  
"Careful Bos" she said, as she nearly stumbled backwards on the shoes that had been tossed on the floor.  
  
He mumbled a apology, as his lips and tongue explored her neckline. They got into bed never breaking the contact. She was on her back, running her hands over his body as he pressed himself on her, continuing his exploration of her neck, which drifted down to her chest. She moaned softly as his tongue found her breast.   
  
He mouth roamed back up her body, he leaned closer, capturing her lips in a slow but amazingly passionate kiss, as they roll together. Bosco now watching as Faith moved down his body to straddle his thighs.   
  
She pulled up, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"Whoa" he groaned, as Faith's hands found a more eager part of his body. "Slow" he moaned.   
  
She release him, then ran her hands up his lower body, resting them at his scar, she traced it gently with her finger tips, paying it special attention, she bent her body, kissing it softly. Her eyes roamed back up his body admiring him, "I always thought you looked good in your uniform, but wow…" She murmured.  
  
He mumbled something, as he pulled her from her position straddling his legs, and continued his original assault on her body, sucking and kissing on her neck. His kisses growing deeper with need. His hands explored her legs, slowly running up, on the inside of her thigh.  
  
"Bos…" she whimpered, as his hand slide under her, exploring her most private of areas.   
  
"Shhh" he cooed, gently focusing on pleasing her.  
  
Her body arched under his touch, within minutes, she was crying out his name, grinding into his hand, as her first orgasm swept through her. "Bosco…" she cried again, going over the edge. Her panting slowed back to normal, as she regained control of her body.   
  
She then started her own assault on his body, placing teasing kisses on him, starting at his shoulder, down his chest. Satisfied with herself, she grabbed the condom and putting it on him gently, pulled herself up his body, positioning herself, over him, she lowered herself onto him, receiving another loud moan from him, encouraging her on. She grinded into him, their bodies arching together, slowly at first but gaining speed, until she was screaming his name, her hands gripped on his chest supporting her. She felt his body tremble in orgasm as he moaned her name, bringing her over the edge for a second time.  
  
They laid there for awhile, exhausted and content. Bosco opened his eyes, and pulled her closer into him. It hadn't been sex, for the first time in his life, it had been making love. He had never experience anything so intense or satisfying. He had always hated cuddling after sex. But not with Faith, he couldn't get enough of her, the feel of her soft lavender-scented skin, the smell of her silky hair, he snuggled her even closer, one hand stroking her back as she slept. The sun was creeping over the horizon before he finally fell asleep.   
  
*****  
  
It was 10:55 pm. Faith had been counting down the minutes. She was getting off work in five minutes and Fred was dropping the kids off at her new apartment at 11:30. Sure it was late, but they would wake up and find themselves in their own rooms. Then Bosco had promised to take them to central park to throw the football with Charlie, Sunday. She smiled to herself, as Bosco walked pass the desk.   
  
"Time to go." He yelled over his shoulder.   
  
Faith finished initialing the paperwork, and tossed it on Sgt. Christopher's desk. She hurried into the locker room, she noticed Davis looked a bit strung out. She walked over to him and she finished buttoning up her blouse. "What's the matter Ty?" She said quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Gusler, the guys driving me crazy." He sighed, not wanting to continue the conversation about the rookie who shouldn't of stayed a cop. "Goodnight Faith." He said sincerely, before hurrying out.  
  
Faith walked over to were Bosco was putting on his shoes, everyone else had already left the locker room. "Hey there." She grinned, standing in front of him.  
  
"Hey yourself." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward him roughly, he wrapped his arms around her. "Guess its my empty apartment tonight." He kissed her cheek. "Come on." He headed out the door.  
  
******  
  
Fred sat outside of her new apartment, in his truck, the kids were curled up on the seat beside him. He saw headlights coming down the road, and identified them. "Bosco." he huffed.   
  
Bosco pulled into a space in front of the two apartment buildings, Faith hopped out the door, waving a goodbye. He watched as she hurried over to the black truck, he felt a bit annoyed, she had left with little more then a wave goodbye. And then Fred was heading up to her apartment. He shook the thoughts away and made his walked over to his apartment.  
  
Fred got out of the truck, carrying Emily in his arms, Faith opened the passenger door and grabbed the sleeping Charlie.  
  
Within minutes, Faith was gently placing Charlie in his bed, covering him up. Fred entered Emily's dark bedroom. "Thanks Fred." She said, turning to face him, feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"No problem this place is nice." He paused, waiting for Faith to say something, when she didn't he continued. "Well… I better be going." He stared at her a minute longer, before turning and heading out of the apartment.  
  
"Night Fred" She said following him out of Em's room and into the living room, she watched as the door shut and she breathed a sigh of relief. She hurried to the door, locking it. Before picking up the cordless. She dialed Bosco's number, feeling guilty for the quick goodbye.   
  
{"Hello?" Bosco answered.}  
  
"Hey Bos."  
  
{"Hi" He replied, still a bit annoyed, but relieved that Fred was obviously gone.}  
  
"I just wanted to call, because I didn't say goodnight. Goodnight Bosco, I love you."  
  
{Bosco grinned, wondering why he had gotten so upset over nothing, "I love you too Faith."}  
  
"I'll see you in the morning?"  
  
{"Bright and early, I guess." }  
  
"I'll hold ya to that. Goodnight." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks had past, the kids were really taking the divorce in stride, spending the weekends in their new rooms, which they loved. But Sundays were always bitter-sweet, Faith always hated saying goodbye to them for another five days.   
  
Bosco and Faith had decided it was still too soon to tell them about their growing relationship. But he still relished the weekends, taking them all to Central park, had become a Sunday morning tradition, they would have a picnic and he'd throw the football with Charlie.   
  
At work, Sully and Bosco had finally returned to their normal selves. Which was a relief to Davis and Faith, who found the mutual respect and kindness that had formed between them a bit creepy. The bantering finally returned, but it was more light-hearted.   
  
*****  
  
Faith hurried into the locker room. She entered it to find that everyone was already changed and gone, except for Bosco who sat in front of his locker fiddling with his shirt.  
  
Bosco glanced up, "I told you, you should of let me drive you." Bosco smirked, hopping up and walking over to were she was quickly pulling off her shirt.   
  
"Then we both would have been late. Christopher hasn't been in the best of moods lately."  
  
"He's jealous" He smirked, giving her a teasing nudge.  
  
She rolled her eyes and glanced around the deserted room. "Notice anything different?"  
  
He eyed her up and down, "No cast! I thought you'd have it another week?"  
  
"Nope, Doctor days I'm clean and clear to go back on regular duty starting next week. I have to get use to regularly using it again first."  
  
Bosco nodded, "I still have three weeks. Guess that means two weeks of just me and Sullivan."  
  
"You have a doctors appointment next week, if he clears you, it won't be three weeks." She buttoned her pants and added the belt.  
  
Bosco shrugged.  
  
"You better go. Save me a seat." She said, tying her shoes.  
  
"What's the point, we're riding the desk." He sighed.  
  
"You don't want another mark in your file." She pointed out.  
  
Bosco started to opened his mouth to reply, when the door to roll call slammed open. "Boscorelli, Yokas, if you two are done making out, roll call is about to start." Christopher bellowed.  
  
The door slammed shut. "See he's jealous." He chuckled, following Faith out the door and down the hall.  
  
The room silenced when Bosco and Faith entered it. All eyes were turned upon them, eyeing them suspiciously.   
  
They took their seats ignoring the stares and snickers. Swersky gave the heads up for the day, then the Sergeant gave the special assignments and the line ups. "Davis you're still be riding with Gusler." he continued.  
  
Davis sighed inaudibly as he flashed a look at Sully that said it all.  
  
"Have your eyes and ears open today" the Swersky finished before dismissing them.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco opened his eyes as light filled his apartment, he glanced down at the sleeping women, in his bed, staring at her appreciatively, "Good morning beautiful" Bosco whispered, tracing her cheek bones with his index finger.   
  
Her eyes opened, giving him a sleepy grin. "Its too early"  
  
He pulled her closer to him, "Do you know what today is?"   
  
Faith closed her eyes, thinking about it for a minute. "Three shopping days left until Christmas?"  
  
Bosco gave her a amused look. "Yes, but besides that."  
  
"Our day off." She grinned lifting her mouth to meet his, as kissed him.   
  
He kissed her back but then pulled away, "Besides that." He gave her a mock annoyed look, when she gave him confused look and sighed, "Its our one month anniversary."  
  
Faith grinned, amused that he was keeping track. "Sorry Bosco, I forgot, Christmas is such a hectic time."  
  
Bosco's forehead bunched up in thought, as a innocent grin crossed his lips, "I'll let you make it up to me."  
  
"No, forget it, I gotta go to the mall, there's a couple things I still have to pick up for Em and Charlie." She sat up.  
  
"But I made us plans for today." he groaned, playfully pulling her back into the bed.  
  
Faith chuckled, "Really? What are the plans?" She asked, laying back, her fingers entwined with his.  
  
Bosco grinned, "Well first… I'm going to make love to my gorgeous girlfriend, then I thought I'd make her some breakfast, then we could have sex on the kitchen table, a shower… together of course, then back to bed, more sex, lunch, making love on the couch, a nap, then I made reservations for a snazzy restaurant uptown, Ty and Alex are going to meet us there."  
  
Faith blushed deeply, and suppressed a giggle. "You're making me breakfast?"  
  
"Hey a guy can try can't he?" His eyes met hers, pleading with her like a lost puppy.  
  
"Cute Bos." She sighed, sitting up in the bed again. "Guess Christmas shopping can wait until tomorrow.."  
  
Bosco's eyes lit up, "Really?"  
  
She nodded, grinning at him, "Hey, its only our one month anniversary once." She leaned into him kissing him, as his hands started to roam her body.  
  
*****  
  
Alex and Ty sat in the booth, sipping their waters, waiting for the rest of their party. "Think they're gonna show?" Alex asked, her hand entwined in his.   
  
"Just give them a few more minutes." As if on cue, the hostess rounded the corner, followed by a Bosco and Faith, grins on both of their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry we're late, thanks for waiting." Faith apologized, sliding into the booth in front of Alex,   
  
"No problem. Car trouble?" Ty asked, knowing by the look on their faces that wasn't it.  
  
Bosco glanced at Faith, then back at Ty. "More like bed trouble. --Hey!" he said receiving a gentle elbow in the ribs.  
  
Faith's eyes widened "Bosco!"  
  
"What? Did you want me to lie or our friends?" He chuckled, his eyes locked with hers.  
  
Ty exchanged a amused glance with Alex, resisting a chuckle himself, before leaning close to Alex's ear. "Yep, he's in love with her."  
  
Alex nodded, "Defiantly" she whispered back.   
  
The waiter came, and the food was ordered, Faith turned her attention to Alex, "So how is work going?"   
  
"Good, really good. I'm working 55-Adam with Kim. It was slow yesterday, she's working with Carlos tonight."  
  
Faith nodded. "Poor Kim." she chuckled.  
  
Alex lowered her voice slightly, glancing at Ty and Bosco who were busy talking about the JETS, "We're going out Wednesday after our shift, you're coming right?"  
  
"Of course, we agreed once a week." She winked, turning her attention back to Bosco.  
  
*****  
  
It was Christmas morning. Fred had dropped off the kids, after they had had their own gift opening with Fred at six am.   
  
Bosco who had been dragged over to Faith's apartment, as soon as the kids got there at seven-thirty, was sitting on the couch his head leaned back into the couch. "Its too early!" he murmured. Faith sat on the floor, near the small decorated Christmas tree.   
  
"Come on Uncle Bosco!" Charlie insisted grabbing his hand and pulling him to the floor with them.  
  
Faith laughed, as Emily and Charlie started tickling him.  
  
"Okay okay." He laughed, directing them back to the gifts.  
  
Emily shred the paper on a small box, she opened it and gasped, "Thanks Mom!" she said, holding the heart shaped pendant.   
  
"Here" Faith took it from her and latched it around her neck. "Beautiful."  
  
Charlie picked up his gift, and shook it. He unwrapped the paper and found a CD player. "Wow!"  
  
Bosco sat back watching them, Emily and Charlie opened up a few more gifts, and handed Faith gifts they had made for her at school. He jumped up and hurried to Faith's closet where he had hid a few gifts. He came back carrying two badly wrapped gifts in his hands. "Here you are Charlie." He grinned, handing the boy his gift.   
  
Charlie let out a happy cheer and took the gift from him, ripping the paper onto the floor. "My own football! Will you take me to the park to throw it."   
  
Bosco ruffled his hair. "Sure, maybe next weekend." He turned to glance at Faith, who sat their sniffled a tear back. She mouthed the words, 'you're amazing.' He mouthed the words 'I love you', then turned his attention back to the kids. He handed Emily her gift.   
  
She smiled and took the gift, setting it on her lap, she examined it. "What is it?"   
  
"Open it" Faith encouraged.  
  
Emily, carefully pulled the paper off, and smiled, it was a bracelet making kit, with small plastic beads. "Thank you Uncle Bosco! I love it!" She said, running over to him and hugging him.   
  
The kids picked up their small piles of gifts and jumped on the couch.  
  
"We're exchange gifts later. Fred's picking the kids up at noon, they are going to New Jersey to eat dinner at his family's house." Faith said softly.   
  
Bosco nodded, "That's fine."  
  
"Who wants chocolate chip waffles?" Faith called, standing up and heading to the kitchen.  
  
"I do! I do!" Emily and Charlie called at the same time, following her.  
  
Bosco grinned, this was the Christmas, he had always wanted when he was a kid. This was the Christmas he wanted every year.  
  
*****  
  
The kids had been picked up promptly at Noon. Faith kissed them on their cheeks and told them to be good, with little more then a hug and a wave they climbed into Fred's truck.   
  
A tear slide down her cheek as she watched as the tail lights went out of view. Bosco wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay Faith, lets go inside." Faith nodded and allowed Bosco to guide her back to the warmth of her apartment.   
  
They sat down on the couch. "Its not fair," she murmured, sliding closer to him. "I wish I could of spent more time with them today."   
  
Bosco nodded, as Faith leaned into him. "Next Christmas we're have the whole day with them." he said running his hand across her cheek.   
  
"You still see us together in a year from now?"   
  
Bosco frowned, "You don't?"   
  
"I'm just worried you're going to get a itch, and leave me." She said, shaking her head.   
  
He slide away from her and stood up. "Faith, I love you, don't you understand that? I'm not going to blow this. You are the only women I need. And you scratch itches I didn't even know I had." He paused, his forehead furrowed. "Not only are you the love of my life, when me and you are 'together'" He emphasized the word 'together' then pausing, a bit lost for words. "you're… we… wow." He said, trying to look serious but a grin broke and he chuckled. "wow" he repeated.  
  
She chuckled her agreement, standing up. "Listen, I'm sorry Bos."  
  
"Its okay." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I don't have the best record with relationships."  
  
She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes, needing the comfort.   
  
"Are you still up to visiting Ma?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
*****  
  
They pulled up in front of Angela Rose Boscorelli's house. Bosco opened the door for Faith and they went in. "Ma!" He called, tossing down his jacket, and taking Faith's.  
  
"Maurice!" She called, "Just finishing dinner." She continued coming from the kitchen, a grin broke across her face. "Faith! Its so nice of you to join us tonight." She kissed her son on his cheek and hugged Faith.  
  
"How ya doing Ma?" Bosco asked. Following her, he stopped short when he saw who was in the kitchen, "Mikey?"  
  
Mikey continued stirring the boiling pot. He glanced back and grinned as he saw Faith. "Hey Faith."  
  
Faith glanced between Bosco, Angela and Mikey. "Hi Mikey."  
  
Bosco continued staring at him. "You clean Mikey? Or you still selling dope?" he hissed.  
  
"Bos…" Faith said soothingly.  
  
"Maurice! Please, I thought we all could have a nice Christmas dinner together." Angela said, walking over to Bosco touching his arm.  
  
"Sure Ma." He replied, turning around and heading back to the living room.   
  
Faith turned to follow him.  
  
"Faith, no. Come stir this. I gotta talk to him." Mikey said, walking past her.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm not selling dope anymore Maurice." Mikey said, standing in front of Bosco, in the living room. "I'm not."  
  
"Ya, how can I believe you? You were selling it in my precinct! My fucking precinct! What's changed? Huh Mikey?" He stared at him, jaw clenched, anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"I got a job. I'm working, busting tables at Madare's down on 45th." He paused waiting for his brothers reaction but not getting one. "Its not much, but I'm clean, and I'm trying."  
  
Bosco continued to stare at him with cold eyes. "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"No I don't, I don't deserve you to believe it. But can we just have a quiet dinner with Ma?" He said, turning and walking away.  
  
"Mike!" Bosco called, Mikey turned to face him. "I believe you, but if I find out you're lying, I'll hunt you down and lock you up." He growled, then stood up and walked towards the kitchen.   
  
Bosco stood in the doorway. Watching as Faith helped his mother with the food. He grinned, coming into the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder.  
  
Angela sighed, "Every time my son looks at you Faith, his eyes lit up. Maurice has always loved you"   
  
"Ma…" Bosco started, but just grinned, and tightened his grip around her contently, letting the stress from his brother melt in her arms.  
  
Faith grinned, glancing behind her shoulder. "I love … Maurice very much."  
  
Angela nodded, and wiped a tear. "Dinners ready I'm going to go get Mikey."  
  
*****  
  
They sat in roll call, Faith tapped the desk with her pen. As Swersky made his announcements. "Change of line up today. Officer Yokas is back on patrol, riding 55-Charlie with Davis."  
  
Davis perked up, a grin spreading across his face. He felt like jumping for joy and cheering 'no more Gusler!' but instead he gave a subtle nod of recognition, and glanced at Faith.  
  
"Keep your eyes and ears open out there today, nobody needs to try to be a hero." Swersky finished up.  
  
"Don't worry Lieu, Bosco's still on desk duty." Smart-mouthed Officer Johnson called, receiving snickers from several of the men.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and glanced at Bosco who was sitting there, obviously lost in his own thoughts, she knew how much desk duty was bugging him. 'two more weeks Bosco' she thought to herself.  
  
Roll call was dismissed, Davis went to grab the radios.  
  
"Hey Faith," Bosco called following, gently grabbing her arm.  
  
"Bos?" She turned to face him.  
  
"Be careful out there today." He said softly.  
  
"Always." She replied.  
  
Ty grinned, heading towards them. "Don't worry Boscorelli, I'm not stealing your partner."  
  
"Come on Ty. See ya later Bos." She turned and headed towards the door, followed by Davis.  
  
***** 


End file.
